Es Mala Suerte Verdad?
by Kamikaze Chisaki
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, ha sido asechada desde su infancia por la llamada mala suerte, así que decide cambiar de ambiente, pero que sucede cuando regresa a su lugar natal? tqm sempai Carochan
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

By Kamikaze Chisa

En avión a Inglaterra??

Nunca me he catalogado como una chica con suerte, digo, por que la verdad, en todos mis veinticuatro años de vida, he llegado a la conclusión, de que ni ahora ni en una vida futura podré ser llamada como la hija predilecta de Dios.

No soy supersticiosa, es decir, no creo en cosas como la magia, ni lo sobrenatural, o los fantasmas, aunque para ser sincera, lo hacía de pequeña, (si lo sé, extraño).

Tampoco se me da muy bien eso de las relaciones… y aquí llego a mi punto.

Relaciones…

A mis 19 años, decidí Salir de Inglaterra, el lugar donde había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida hasta ese momento, y dirigirme a Tokio, mi país natal, si bueno, mis padres se habían conocido en Tokio, mamá era modelo una muy aclamada por cierto y a los dieciséis años conoció a mi padre, se casaron y bla, bla, mamá consiguió un muy buen trabajo en Inglaterra después de que yo nací y por lo mismo "decidimos" mudarnos, y digo "decidimos" nótese el sarcasmo, por que lo cierto fue que yo no tuve voz ni voto alguno en la decisión, cierto, estaba en pañales y a duras penas podía decir ba-ba, que en mi lenguaje infantil significaba mamá o papá, dependiendo de la ocasión, pero el punto es, que yo jamás quise dejar Japón, pensarán que es estúpido, por que yo era muy pequeña y a esa edad lo único que tenemos es la necesidad, pero aún así sentí que dejar Japón, era como dejar una gran parte de mi, como si yo no estuviera destinada a irme, no se si logren entenderlo, pero bueno, eso lo comprendí solo algunos años después, cuando mi mala suerte comenzó a amenazar mi "pacifica" vida.

Que como empezó todo??

Esa es una buena pregunta, que hasta este momento sigo sin descifrar, pero que les parece si empezamos por enumerar, mis más terribles rachas de mala suerte eh?

Suprimiremos los años en el jardín de niños, por que no los recuerdo muy bien, y a veces pienso, que así es mucho mejor.

1.- Primaria.- si, catalogada como los mejores años de un niño, bueno para ser sincera no lo fueron para mi, creo que mis años de primaria fueron los más vergonzosos de mi infancia, de acuerdo, no estaba tan estúpida como para reprobar año, pero lo estaba como para arruinar la mayor parte de los eventos escolares, que después, terminaban siendo llamados catastróficos por parte de la directora de mi escuela, como cuando estaba en segundo año de primaria (prefiero pasar por alto mi primer año… no pregunten) y me habían elegido como el ángel en la pastorela para Navidad. Según lo planeado, al final de la obra, me colgarían con una cuerda del techo del auditorio, y yo tendría que salir volando para poner la estrella sobre el árbol, que, dato importante, medía casi diez metros de alto, pero bueno, lo relevante, fue que la maestra que me iba a hacer el nudo logró hacer la mitad de este antes de que la llamaran para algo urgente, no pregunten, yo nunca supe para que, así que a la hora de que me levantaron por los aires, duré solo algunos segundos, antes de salir volando, literalmente por el escenario y caer sobre el árbol de Navidad, no sin antes mover con la cuerda un poco el candil sobre mi, así que ya pueden imaginarse, que cuando el árbol cayó al suelo, el candil se soltó haciendo impacto con el árbol, provocando un incendio, gracias a merlín no hubo heridos, y sí, quizá muchos piensan que la culpa fue de la maestra, pero bueno, la mayor parte de la gente en ese tiempo, lo unieron al hecho de que yo era… como decirlo… un pequeño cerdito, difícil de creer??, pero bueno, como era de suponerse, la escuela cerró, y yo tuve que entrar a un nuevo colegio, en el que me uní al coro de la escuela, yo cantaba muy bien, pero mis nervios me traicionaban, así que en la despedida de tercero de primaria, el coro debía cantar, todo iba bien, de hecho me felicité a mi misma, hasta que sentí, mi gran pancita gruñir, ahí fue cuando sin poder evitarlo, vomité encima del niño delante de mi, y este a su vez, vomitó sobre el niño a su lado y bueno, ya se imaginarán, el auditorio, quedó peor que si hubiera habido un incendio, pero bueno, yo era una niña en mis años de infancia, por lo que ese tipo de espectáculos, no constituían une vergüenza para mi, quiero decir lo único que me importaba, era jugar, sola obviamente, por que no tenía amigos, pero bueno, supongo que los estoy aburriendo un poco sin sentido alguno, así que pasemos, a donde mi mente había sido machacada por la vergüenza…

2.- Secundaría.- después de algunos "accidentes" que pasaremos en cámara rápida por los años de primaria, llegó al fin la secundaria, si, secundaría. Había logrado bajar de peso, no mucho, pero tan siquiera ya no rompía nada cuando me sentaba en alguna cosa, seguía sin tener amigos, y la única persona que me hablaba era mi prima, Tomoyo Daidouji, era todo lo que una niña querría tener como amiga, era muy linda, su cabello largo y negro, un poco rizado en las puntas parecía como el de una princesa, y sus ojos azules eran la envidia de la niñas de nuestra edad, era rica y muy inteligente, mientras que yo, bueno yo no era nada de otro mundo, mi cabello era corto, casi parecía niño con el cabello corto al estilo honguito, mis ojos, que mi prima siempre alababa estaban cubiertos por las gafas de botella, que solía llevar siempre y normalmente vestía con bermudas bastante grandes para mi y blusas largas, hasta mi prima parecía mas hija de mi madre que yo. A lo largo de mis años en la secundaría, y preparatoria, haciendo a un lado el hecho de que casi todos eran crueles conmigo, tuve dos novios, el primero, un niño no muy guapo que usaba frenos, con unas cosas raras de metal que salían de su boca y se llamaba Brad, ese nombre me sonó bien ya que me recordaba a Brad Pitt, pero después de conocer al Brad amigo mio, ya no pude seguir pensando de esa manera, además quiero decir, Brad y Sakura, acaso suena bien?? iaKK, suena como a pareja de novela barata, pero bueno, lidiando con todo eso, me refiero al nombre y a los frenos, comencé a tratar con él, para darme cuenta después, de que en realidad estaba enamorado de mi prima, algo trillado no?, pero no me importó mucho, así que terminamos, y solo dos años después del incidente, a mis diecisiete, decidí hacerme de un nuevo novio, Brett, digo, que me sucedía en ese entonces, acaso mi letra favorita era la B??, o quizá era por B de babosa, no por la saliva, sino por que literalmente estaba estúpida, y bueno, con Brett, duré casi un año, pero bueno, yo no era miss universo y no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que me estaba engañando, gracias al cielo, no fue con mi prima, de todos modos, tampoco me gustaba su nombre.

En cuanto a accidentes, bueno, he tenido muchos, cuando aprendía a andar en bici, tendría unos seis años, estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, cuando mi madre me llamó, yo ya había volteado para ver si no venían carros, así que cuando terminé de hablar con mamá, se me hizo fácil cruzar la calle, pero la muy inteligente de yo, había puesto el freno, así que tuve que bajarme de la bici y quitarlo, en el mismo momento que un carro se estampó contra mi bici, mandándome por los aires hacia unos rosales frente a mi, lo bueno, fue que yo no salí tan lastimada, por que yo me encontraba tras la bici en el accidenta, así que el carro no tuvo contacto conmigo, aún así terminé con los dos brazos y la pierna izquierda enyesados pero sin tomar en cuenta, el dolor de las espinas por todo mi cuerpo, no me sentía tan mal. Y sí, choqué varias veces la limosina de Tomoyo, cuando ella me enseño a manejar, así que si por casualidad quieren saber, mis expedientes médicos, suman un total de 16.

No pudiendo soportar el grado de tales humillaciones en mi vida, me di cuenta de que tal vez, todo sería diferente, si no me hubiera alejado de Japón, si tan solo, me hubiera quedado allí… y así fue como llegué a Tokio…

En los últimos cuatro años, aquí, me he sentido mucho mejor que los 19 que pasé en Inglaterra, y si, para ser sincera, extraño a mamá y a papá, pero tengo un buen negocio, planeo bodas , es algo que me gusta mucho, además de que gano bastante bien, no es por presumir jeje, tengo mi propio negocio y por primera vez, mi vida amorosa, va bien, no es perfecto ni lo que había soñado toda mi vida, pero me conformo, tengo un año y medio con mi novio, Takeshi se llama, lindo nombre eh?, pero aún sigo pensando que no va con el mío, gracioso no?

Así que mi vida se catalogaba como "buena" hasta que recibí una llamada un jueves por la tarde. Me encontraba en mi sesión de yoga personal, cuando el ruido del teléfono me devolvió a mis cinco sentidos, ágilmente me levanté del tapete que coloqué en la sala de mi departamento, y corrí a la cocina para contestar el aparato…

Si bueno??, Sakura hablando- informé yo, pensando que quizá fuera Takeshi, claro que no esperaba lo que venía.

SAKURA!!!! Que gusto oírte!- exclamó alguien del otro lado del teléfono, la verdad fue que la voz me pareció algo conocido, pero oigan, eh estado fuera de casa por cinco años… no es algo tan fácil el recordar.

Eh… quien habla perdón??- pregunté yo, con la voz temblorosa.

Pts, soy yo, Tomoyo!! tonta, no me digas que te has olvidado de mi?- la verdad… me quedé unos segundos completamente callada, en primera, por que hey!, hace cinco años que no habló con ella, y aunado a eso, por que de la impresión no me salían las palabras, hasta que de nuevo la voz se alzó hasta mi oído.- Sakura, sigues ahí?

Si!- anuncié yo sobresaltada.- si Tomoyo aquí estoy.

Que bueno, pensé que se había cortado la comunicación! Me da gusto saber que sigues viviendo ahí sabes?, pensé que te habrías cambiado ya de casa, pero menos mal que no.- dijo ella riéndose levemente.

Ah… si, claro… mmm

…………

Tomoyo?

………….

Tomoyo?? Estas ahí?- pregunté yo, esperando que me contestara la voz de mi prima, cuando solo de pronto, escuché un leve sollozo…- Tomoyo??

…………

Tomoyo, estas llorando??

No idiota, solo estoy verificando que mis lagrimales estén sanos!! Por supuesto que estoy llorando, que esperabas??- sonreí un poco, Tomoyo seguía siendo la misma de hace años, su sarcasmo me lo decía todo, esperé a que se calmará para después decir con voz lenta, suave, pero firme.

Lo lamento Tomoyo…

…….

En serio lo siento mucho.- hablé yo de nuevo, esperando una contestación esta vez

Y entonces por que no llamaste??- mis manos se crisparon sobre el aparato, y respiré muy hondo, para después sacar un gran suspiro.

No es tan fácil Tomoyo…- dije al fin de unos segundos, apoyándome en la pared de la cocina.

Dímelo a mi!, las pocas veces que me presenté en casa de tus padres, las noticias que me daban de ti eran míseras!! Como es posible que en cinco años no hayas tenido la atención de venir a verlos??, déjame aparte si quieres, pero ellos son tus padres Sakura! Se que no tuviste una vida muy grata cuando estuviste aquí, pero ellos no son los culpables y lo sabes!! Además no solo tu tienes problemas Sakura, que pasaría si Touya, no estuviera aquí para cuidar a tus padres?? Se que no son ancianos ni mucho menos, pero te necesitan Sakura.

Oh, vamos, no me culpes del todo, yo les hablo muy seguido y les envío cosas, y las noticias son míseras, por que, disculpa, pero a comparación de la tuya, mi vida es bastante tranquila.

De todas formas, por que no me has llamado??- preguntó ella con un leve temblor en su voz.

No sabía que ya habías regresado de Francia, pero si, tienes razón, debí haber llamado y pido disculpas por eso, trataré de llamar más seguido, pero ir, eso ya es otra cosa.

No vendrás?? Ni un… ratitito??- mi risa se alzo sobre el aparato, Tomoyo tenía esa manera tan peculiar de convencer a la gente, ya me podía imaginar sus grandes ojos azules llenos de lagrimas, y de pronto me dieron muchas ganas de estar con ella, al escuchar su risa unirse con la mía.

No trates de convencerme Tomoyo, sabes que Inglaterra está fuera de mis parámetros.

Oh, que mal, por que eso era lo que trataba de hacer, pero de todos modos tendrás que venir.- dijo ella, con tono autoritario.

Ahá, y eso por que, si se puede saber?- pregunté yo sabiendo que ninguna razón sería capáz de hacerme volver…

POR QUE ME VOY A CASAR!!!!!- bueno, tal vez estaba un poco equivocada…

Kino o no ame wa hidashi no machi ni

Tsumetai xochi wo furaseta

Kanashii kimi wa hitori de shizuka ni

Watashi no daisuki na uta o kuchizuzamu

Y así es como llegué aquí, estoy en el aeropuerto de Tokio, a punto de tomar un avión y enfrentarme a lo que había evitado por cinco años, el volver a ese lugar de mal agüero, que había hecho los primeros años de mi vida completamente fatales y vergonzosos, y lo peor era que no podía evitarlo, quiero decir, hace años que no veia a mis padres y supongo que es mi deber ver por ellos y por otro lado Tomoyo me había elegido como su madrina, ya podía imaginarla riendo a sus anchas por que me tenía… cual es la palabra… manipulada?? Si, y no puedo culparla.

Ikanakucha fukai kurayami ni

Mayoi konda kare wo

Daremo tatsukete kurenai

Atasi nara hitoshi saa dake de

Doona basho e demo

Mayo wa nai de hasiiteiu keru

Dakara ooki ta koe de

Nandomo watashi no namae wo yonde

Ahora, el tema de los accidentes rondaba por mi mente, desde el momento que llegué a Tokio no me había vuelto a subir a un avión, tren, barco o cualquier otro tipo de transporte que no fuera manejado personalmente … por mi, llámese carro, bici, moto y sus derivados, por que??, ya saben, con eso de mi mala suerte, podría pasarme cualquier cosa, al avión se le podría terminar la gasolina, sin importar que el tanque hubiera sido llenado con anterioridad, el tren podría caerse de la vía o yo podría terminar de alguna forma u otra… electrocutada, o quizás el barco podría hundirse, por que por pura casualidad se encuentre un iceberg frente a el. Se dan casos.

Toori sugite ku

Sabishi ikeshi kimo

Suiyo kuchi nan wo keru

Chikara mika e te

Katakura ni tobira wo tososhita

kimi no wo o urena

Honto no omoto e te iru

Atasi nara hitoshi saa dake de

Doona basho e demo

Mayo wa nai de hasiiteiu keru

mooto ooki ta koe de ima sugu

watashi no namae wo yonde

Pero bueno, quiza y esta vez, el avión si se quede sin gasolina, y podría no llegar a su destino y así no tendría que pasar por las vergüenzas siguientes que me deparaba mi mala suerte…

Pero no, sabiendo y conociendo mi mala suerte, el avión llegaría sano y salvo a Inglaterra y yo tendría que resignarme.

Suspire, mientras lentamente, enseñaba mi boleto a la azafata fuera de la cabina de entrada, después de unos minutos, llegué a mi asiento y me senté con pesadez al lado de la ventana y mientras miraba el avión elevarse sobre el pavimento me dije a mi misma… que no había vuelta atrás, regresaba al lugar de mis infortunios, así que lo único que me quedaba, era pensar positivamente…

Omoete tayori michi wa tokute

Kuureru ume ni yuu ki ga xoshi

Ooki na koe de namae wo yoonde

Miré la lluvia chocar contra mi ventana, y mis ojos verdes, ya librados de las gafas brillaron con determinación.

Podía ser que las cosas fueran diferentes no? Quizá la ayuda le llegaría por donde menos esperaba… se sonrió a si misma al pensar en lo positiva que podía llegar a ser, así que simplemente cruzó los dedos de sus manos, esperando por que las cosas salieran bien.

Ikanakucha fukai kurayami ni

Mayoi konda kare wo

Dare mo tatsukete kurenai

Shinjiteru istuka ko no ai ga

Itsusukitsu kareta

Kimi wo iesu

Toki ga kuru koto

Dakara ooki ta koe de

Nandamo watáshi no namae wo yonde

Su cabeza estaba estallando, llevaba horas tratando de encontrar a Tomoyo por su celular… maldijo por lo bajo al contestador, y con mirada cansada se volvió a su amigo que a su vez lo miraba sonriente .

Estresado??- preguntó su amigo, con retintín que para ser sincero, lo molestó bastante

Tu que crees??- respondí yo, sin dejar a mi mal humor tomar rienda de mi ánimo, la risa de él se alzó mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad y yo ponía en marcha al auto.- Dios, no sabía que esto sería tan pesado, mañana es el ensayo y yo siento que no estoy preparado… no lo sé

Vaya, ni en mis años mozos esperé verte así amigo, tienes que relajarte o de lo contrario, te saldrá una úlcera y Tomoyo ya no se querrá casar contigo.

Si, gracias por mencionarlo "amigo"- lancé yo mi comentario sarcásticamente.

No hay por que.- contestó el en el mismo tono, yo sonreí al ahora "padrino" lo que me recordó algo, y dejé mi mano caer sobre la palanca de velocidades para después alzar mi voz de nuevo.

Olvidé que mañana me tengo que levantar temprano para llevar a Tomoyo al aeropuerto, y después tenemos que ir a ver lo del ramo a la florería de Chiharu.- anuncié yo tomando una bocanada de aire

Por que la llevarás al aeropuerto??, quien viene??- preguntó él volviéndose a mi aún sonriendo.

Oh, es una amiga de Tomoyo, prima más bien, pero no la ha visto en algunos años y está muy emocionada, por lo que quiere que yo la acompañe- dije, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Ah…

Por cierto Shaoran, cual es tu flor favorita??- mi amigo me miró por un momento, intrigado, después se volvió.

Las de cerezo Eriol.- me dijo con una sonrisa, para después apoyar su cabeza levemente en la ventana, mientras las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el claro cristal frente a el.

Moto e

Kataku shibai tsuketeru

Nibui shitari koi tomo

Tsutete….

Ageru….

Asa ga tooku naatemo

Ame ga katakitsuketemo

Kimi no…

Moto e….

Earth Girl Arjuna

By

Maaya Sakamoto

Finnnnnnnn, me quedó algo corto verdad?? 

Sé que fue algo tedioso, escuchar acerca de la historia de Sakura y bla, bla, pero era necesario hacer énfasis en eso, lo siento si les aburrió un poco, pero bueno, les prometo que el próximo chap, no va a estar aburrido, o eso espero ¬¬u jeje

Para los que tengan miedo de que sea la tipica historia en donde ella planea las bodas, y luego se enamora del novio, no se preocupen por que no será así, de hecho, se enamora del padrino jeje, no, no se crean, eso de que planea bodas, es por que fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, a parte como que no me imaginé a sakura de otra cosa y crean que estuve pensando pero no me llagó nada al cerebro buuu, como sea… está medio loca la sakurita no?? Y dice que no es supersticiosa, imaginen si lo fuera -

Pues bien…

Cualquier queja, anuncio, sugerencia, o lo que sea, es admitido, así que por favor… DEJEN REVIEWS, así sabré si si les gustó y si quieren que le siga, o si mejor le corto por lo sano a lo de escritora jeje.

Bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Amigos y Familiares??

Suspire levemente, me había despertado solo algunos segundos antes de que el avión aterrizara en el aeropuerto central de Londres, cuando la luz había calado suavemente sobre mis párpados, no había logrado ver mucho antes de que el avión entrara en la pista, pero lo poco que vi, logró reanimarme a sobremanera, la ciudad no había cambiado en lo más mínimo y seguía igual de bella y glamorosa que cuando me fui. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado me levanté de mi asiento y tome las valijas del pequeño portaequipaje delante de mi, no traía muchas cosas, ya que pensaba quedarme lo menos posible, pero bueno, que chica, sinceramente viaja con poco equipaje?, así que el mío sumaba solamente dos maletas y una bolsa con demás accesorios. Bajé del avión con cuidado, con la ayuda de la azafata que me deseo una grata estancia en Londres, cosa que agradecí con el corazón, por que vaya que lo iba a necesitar, como fuera, después de algunos minutos que tardé en salir de la pista y entrar al edificio, mostré mi boleto y comencé a buscar a mi prima entre la multitud, no había mucha gente, ya que era entre semana, pero aún así no pude localizarla, así que seguí caminando, ok, la verdad?? No soy superman!! de acuerdo?, por lo que las maletas empezaron a zafarse de mis manos y se me hizo fácil tratar de arreglarlo de camino, error mío, ya que sin poder siquiera preverlo de un segundo a otro me encontraba balanceándome sobre el piso y cayendo ruidosamente sobre mi trasero, y si, todos los ojos se encontraban en mi, y supongo que estaba equivocada cuando dije que eran pocas personas, por que cientos de miradas se clavaban sobre mi, pero me sentí sonrojar aún más, cuando el hombre, intendente o lo que fuera se aclaraba la garganta y me señalaba el cartel frente a mi con un letrero en letras MAYUSCULAS que decía así:

PRECAUCION, PISO MOJADO

- Si claro, como lo pase por alto- me dije en un susurro sarcástico.

Pueden creerlo, en vez de ayudarme o algo así tiene la desfachatez de señalarme su estúpido letrero que obviamente no vi!!!! Si no, no estaría tirada en el suelo, no??

Aún así suspiré llevando un poco de orgullo conmigo y me levante del suelo con cuidado, tome mis maletas del suelo y salí del área "mojada". Y mientras me imaginaba a mi misma retorciendo el cuello de ese inútil bastardo, machista, una voz se escuchó delante de mi, mientras unos brazos me rodeaban y mechones negros se alzaban a mi vista.

Bienvenida!!!, vaya, que te extrañe.- me dijo, al fin separándose de mi, recibiéndome con una gran sonrisa, que yo respondí, olvidándome momentáneamente de lo sucedido minutos antes.

Gracias Tomoyo, es bueno verte también -- contesté yo mientras la besaba suavemente en la mejilla.

Muy bien, bueno, al fin estás aquí, no es emocionante??- preguntó ella con un dejó de satisfacción en su voz.

Claro.- contesté aún dudando de si esa era la repuesta adecuada. Tomoyo se acercó a mi tomando una de mis maletas, pero su mirada de sorpresa no paso desapercibida por mi.

Vaya, no recuerdo que hubiera llovido?

No, no llovió Tomoyo.- respondí yo tomando la otra maleta en mis manos.- de hecho, tuve un pequeño accidente.

Oh no!, que sucedió?

Te suena algo la palabra piso, con mojado al lado??- dije escéptica, mientras mi prima ponía cara de horror.

Te lastimaste Sakura?- interrogó de nuevo, tratando de checarme por todos lados.

No, estoy bien, no te apures, quiero decir, ya me acostumbre a todo eso.

Oh, no, no de nuevo, desecha esa idea de la mala suerte Sakura, quieres?- añadió ella rodando los ojos.

Supongo que podría, si al llegar no me hubiera sucedido algo así Tomoyo.

Por favor Sakura!... de acuerdo…- dijo ella mientras se detenía, y dejaba mi maleta en el suelo.- quieres…- comenzó señalándome con un dedo- solo por un segundo, dejar de pensar asi?, por favor??, solo el tiempo que estés aquí, solo eso te pido, si? además esos pensamientos solo te acarrarían problemas, vamos prima, hazlo por mi!

Tu crees que no lo se Tomoyo yo…

Solo prométemelo.- pidió ella interrumpiéndome

Muy bien Tomoyo, te prometo que trataré. – respondí yo alzando las cejas en busca de su aprobación.

Es suficiente para mi- añadió sonriendo y tomando de nuevo mi maleta en sus manos, adelantándose para llegar al estacionamiento.

Yo no vivía muy lejos, mi casa, o más bien la de mis padres, estaba a las afueras de Londres en unos suburbios, así que solo tendría que aguantar otra media hora a lo mucho de camino, quizá menos, ya que el tráfico había disminuido, era temprano y no había tantas personas. Al llegar al auto uno precioso por cierto, deportivo de color plateado, Tomoyo metió las maletas en la cajuela y después las dos entramos.

Así que como esta tu hasta ahora para mi desconocido novio??- preguntó ella poniendo en marcha el auto.

Takeshi?, como sabes de el?- dije yo sorprendida de que mi prima estuviera tan bien informada.

Ah, pues tu madre me habló de él cuando regresé de Francia, dijo que llevas un año y medio con el, bastante tiempo no Sakura??, ya se acerca la boda?- volvió ella a interrogarme con mirada pícara.

No!- exclamé yo, como si la sola idea me aterrorizara, cosa, que Tomoyo captó bastante bien.

Vaya, parecería que te dije algo terrible Sakura.- añadió ella girando el volante a la derecha.

No es eso… es solo que, casi no lo veo y bueno…-acepté yo un poco incómoda.

Y eso, por que?

Bueno, el viaja mucho por su trabajo, ya sabes…

Ahhh, es hombre de negocios?

Algo así, así que pocas veces lo veo más de dos semanas al mes y bueno, ya te imaginarás que con mi trabajo, hay veces que también tengo que salir de la ciudad.- comente yo mirando por la ventana.

Ahá. Vive solo?- preguntó de nuevo y yo me volví lentamente.

Hasta donde sé, si vive solo Tomoyo, tiene 27 años.- dije yo temiendo que la conversación se hubiera vuelto una manera de psicoanalización por, la que para ser sincera, no quería pasar. La mirada de Tomoyo se clavó en mis ojos, unos segundos, para después volver al camino y sonreírse.- Que, de que te ríes?

No me río Sakura, solo estaba pensando en algo.- aceptó ella aún sonriendo.

Que cosa?- pregunté yo intrigada.

Nada, solo que quizá aún tengas esperanzas.- dijo al fin más para ella que para mi.

Hoe???- (NA: ok, esa expresión no podía faltar o si??) no entendí muy bien, así que decidí cambiar el tema de conversación, y mientras bajaba mi ventana pregunte:

Así que… cuando es el maravilloso día?.- ella pareció tensarse al escuchar la pregunta, y una pequeña gotita resbaló por su nuca.

Bue… bueno, de hecho el ensayo es mañana…- agregó ella con una expresión que no pude descifrar.

Tan pronto es la boda!!, pensé que al menos sería en unas dos semanas!- exclamé yo, sin prestar atención al rostro de mi prima.

No, mañana es el ensayo de la fiesta de… compromiso…- dijo en un susurro después de unos segundos.

De la fiesta de Compromiso?, no sabía que se hacían ensayos de … un momento Tomoyo Daidouji… cuando exactamente es tu boda…- pregunté yo mirándola solo un poco enfadada…

………….. En un mes.

Como pudiste hacerme esto Tomoyo!!!! UN MES???, estás loca si piensas que voy a permanecer aquí un MES ENTERO!!!!- exclame yo, ya bastante molesta con ella, mientras hacía aspavientos con mis brazos.

Sakura espera yo…

No, Me engañaste y manipulaste para que viniera desde antes, como pudiste hacerme esto, sabiendo que es este el lugar donde menos quiero estar!!! Y lo sabes bastante bien Tomoyo! Maldición.- volví a exclamar, cruzando los brazos y enterrándome por completo en el asiento.

Sakura, escucha, lo siento pero… es que yo lo sabía- dijo ella enfrentándose a mi mirada con la suya.- sabía que si te lo decía, serías capaz de aparecerte solo para el día de la boda, y hace cinco años que no venías aquí, y yo quería que estuvieras conmigo cuando fuera a comprar mi vestido y poder probar muchos pasteles de boda, como lo habíamos planeado de pequeñas, Sakura, quería que pasaras tiempo con tus padres y que apreciaras cada momento con ellos ahora que están aquí, por que, bueno… uno nunca sabe, yo solo, te quería aquí, para nosotros, si, lo acepto, se que te… manipule? Dijiste?, pero no me arrepiento, sabes?- me dijo con una sonrisa a medias.- me da gusto que estés aquí.- y yo… me quedé sin poder decir nada, quiero decir, quien no se convence con un discurso así??

……………

Sakura?

Por que el ensayo de la fiesta de compromiso?- pregunté yo un poco incomoda, me volví a Tomoyo y miré sus ojos llenos de felicidad, y no pude menos que sonreírle también.

Bueno pues, al principio, no la íbamos a hacer, solo teníamos planeada la fiesta de compromiso en sí, pero después de mandar las invitaciones, Alicia, llamó diciendo que ni ella ni su esposo podrían asistir, pero que de ninguna forma querían perdérsela, así que tuvimos que cambiarla a otra fecha, pero como ya habíamos dado las invitaciones tuvimos que inventarnos algo y pues, esa es la historia.- me contó alegre.

Ahh, y, quien es Alicia??- inquirí yo mirando ya al frente la entrada a los tan conocidos suburbios.

Es la madre de Eriol, Sakura, es una señora muy agradable cuando llegas a conocerla, pero ella y su Marido trabajan mucho así que ese día se les junto algo de unas reuniones muy importantes.

Lo amas Tomoyo?- pregunté yo, de hecho no sé de donde, ni por que salió esa pregunta. Ella se volvió rápidamente, mientras se sonrojaba con fuerza, pero no dudó en contestar solo unos segundos después.

Mucho.- aceptó simplemente, yo sonreí y me volví a la ventana, acabábamos de entrar a mi calle, o más bien a la de la casa de mis padres.

Me alegro.- dije yo de igual manera, mientras ella se estacionaba frente a una casa, de color azul y lila, con un enorme y bello jardín y yo mientras buscaba la casa de mis padres, que era de color blanco y no tenía jardín, lo raro era que la casa debía estar en el lugar al que yo miraba ahora. – No sabía que se habían cambiado de casa, ni siquiera me avisaron.- la risa de Tomoyo, sonó en mis oídos.

No se cambiaron de casa Sakura, la casa es la misma, es solo que tiene algunos cambios. Vamos, tus padres deben estar ansiosos- me dijo, mientras con gracia abría su puerta y salía del coche, yo la seguí segundos después, todavía... como decirlo… asombrada creo yo. Casi como por obra de reflejo, la puerta de la casa se abrió y mis padres salieron rápidamente, dirigiéndose a mi con sus brazos abiertos.

Sakura, mi amor!!!! – exclamo la voz llorosa de mi madre, mientras me retenía en sus brazos con fuerza, y las lágrimas caían frondosamente por sus mejillas, de sus hermosos ojos. Me sorprendí bastante, mama se veía preciosa.

Vamos mamá no llores.- pedí yo regresándole el abrazo y tratando de retener las lágrimas. Ok, y si, yo también era una sentimental.

Cariño, es un gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo.- me dijo mi padre abrazándome de igual manera que mi madre, en cuanto ella me soltó.

Hola papá, me alegra saber que están bien- dije admirando la figura de mi padre, que aún no llegaba a los cincuenta. En ese momento me percaté de que mi prima estaba al igual que mi madre, hecha una sopa, y me sonreí con gusto mientras la jalaba del brazo y la abrazaba con fuerza, mamá se unió al abrazo y no faltó mucho para que papá hiciera lo mismo. Sonomi Daidouji, era catalogada como una mujer de negocio, la prima de mi madre, tenía una personalidad muy particular, la mayor parte del tiempo trabajaba, así que Tomoyo, había pasado a formar parte de mi familia, antes que de la de Sonomi, y yo daba gracias por tenerla como pseudo hermana jeje.

Así que, no después de mucho tiempo y luego de que papá había sacado las maletas, entramos a la casa, estaba bastante cambiada, pero que le íbamos a hacer, aún así era mi casa no? Charlamos un rato antes de que mamá, nos llamará para cenar, así que me levanté del sillón y junto con Tomoyo entre en la cocina… rosa?? Que demonios?!

Sakura corazón podrías ayudarme a colocar las cosas en la mesa?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa mientras metía al horno la cena.

Si, claro mamá.- respondí yo alejando el pensamiento de la cocina, para dirigirlo al mantel, platos y demás cosas sobre la alacena y tomándolas con cuidado, las llevé al comedor, donde papá me ayudó a poner la mesa correctamente. – Y, donde está Touya?- pregunté yo al fin dándome cuenta de que mi hermano no había aparecido y yo no lo veía por ningún lado.

Creo que olvide mencionarlo en las últimas cartas Sakura, el… está viviendo con Yukito . - me dijo papá, lo que provocó que yo soltara en ese momento el tenedor que sostenía en mis manos y lo mirara alzando mis cejas con intriga, eso sacó una sonrisa de los labios de él, que de inmediato recogió el cubierto.

Quieres decir que… ellos.. mhm- empecé yo en un susurro.

Si, están juntos.- respondió el sonriente, terminando de colocar los demás cubiertos.

….¬.¬u ahh… pues… me alegro por el… ellos quiero decir.- dije al fin de unos segundos.

Que bueno Sakura, eso lo hará sentir muy bien.- agregó Fujitaka dirigiéndose a la cocina para ver en que más podía ayudar a mamá. La voz de mi madre se escucho desde la cocina.

No te importa comer lasaña verdad cariño??

No, por que lo preguntas mamá?

Bueno, no sé quizás estés haciendo algún tipo de régimen, por lo delgada que estás, se diría que no has comido chatarras últimamente verdad querida?.- dijo ella asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Eso había sido algo cruel pero no tan directo, digo, yo sé que solía estar bastante… pasada de peso, pero no es como para recordármelo verdad?, aunque conozco a mamá y se que jamás lo haría con intención de herirme, pero bueno en fin. Me senté en la mesa, acompañada de mamá, papá y Tomoyo, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, quizá Tomoyo tenía razón, cinco años era mucho tiempo, digo, regreso y la casa está completamente distinta, remodelada, con jardín, Tomoyo se va a casar, y tengo un hermano gay, bueno, es obvio que siempre ha sido gay, no solo por que yo haya vuelto, así que, que más cosas podía esperar?

Una hora después de terminar de cenar, Tomoyo se despidió de todos, con una sonrisa y dio gracias por la cena, antes de salir de casa, se acerco a mi para darme un beso en la mejilla, al cual yo respondí de igual forma.

Te molesta si vengo por ti mañana?, así iremos a comprar tu vestido para la fiesta e iremos a ver flores, para los arreglos.- dijo ella mirándome tiernamente.

Por supuesto Tomoyo.- acepté al fin sonriendo.

Muy bien, entonces le avisaré a Erial, espero que no se moleste jeje. Hasta mañana prima que tengas buena noche. Adiós tío y tía los quiero.- se despidió al fin con la mano mandándoles después un beso por los aires que papá fingió agarrar con una sonrisa.

Hasta mañana querida, vete con cuidado- dijo mamá igualmente con una sonrisa.

Adiós Tomoyo, saludos a Sonomi.- agregó mi padre para después volver a sus tiras cómicas.

Mamá regresó a la cocina, mientras yo arreglaba el comedor, tardé algunos minutos en terminar, y me volví con una sonrisa a papá, y solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que un gran pez espada se erguía sobre la chimenea, un gran signo de interrogación fue creciendo en mi cabeza, hasta hacerse más grande que yo… desde cuando le gustaba a papá la pesca.

Oh, veo que ya lo viste Saku.- me dijo el al notar mi expresión.

Hoeee???- pregunté aún sin entender… de veras, que lenta soy ¬¬

El pez espada.- me contestó el señalándolo con la cabeza.

Ahh… si.- wow con mi dialogo eh?, ok, ubícate Sakura, me dije a mi misma, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para regresar mis ideas a su lugar.- No sabía que te gustaba pescar papá.

No me gustaba Sakura, pero me parece relajante ahora que la practico. La pesca es solo un hobby para mi.- me dijo.

Relajante??- pregunté yo, imaginándome como último "hobby relajante" tal como mi papá lo había dicho, la pesca, no creo que estar esperando horas, sentado y despierto, hasta que un pez pique el anzuelo, sea "relajante" yo lo clasificaría más bien, algo…. Exasperante… y cruel.

Si, Shaoran, me ha metido el gusto por la pesca, solo unas semanas después de que te fuiste, de hecho me felicitó cuando pesque este pez, sabes, no hay muchos como estos aquí.- "pues por más razón no deberías" pensé yo, sin darle mucha importancia al otro contenido de la oración, (dícese de la parte donde mencionamos al hombre más guapo y sexy de todo el mundo)

Sakura, puedes ayudarme con esto?- preguntó mamá desde la cocina.

Ya voy!!, mmm, pues que bien papá.- dije yo antes de entrar en la cocina.- Que necesitas mamá?

Ayúdame con esos trastes quieres?- dijo señalándome el lavadero con la mano llena de jabón.

Seguro.- acepte de buena gana, comenzando a enjabonar los platos, y sin poder evitarlo, ya que la ventana que daba hacia fuera de la casa, se encontraba frente a mi, fije, mi mirada en el jardín.- Es un lindo detalle de tu parte el mantener tan bello el jardín mamá, cuando fue que plantaste todo esto?

Oh, ya estaban plantados cariño, pero no habían florecido, de hecho unas semanas después de que te fuiste, empezaron a crecer.- dijo ella sin mirarme y yo rodee mis ojos, vaya, y ahora que!! Mamá decidió hacerse cirugía después de que me fui, con la lotería que de seguro papá gano, regresando del aeropuerto minutos después de que me fui??

Oh.- exclamé yo sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro.

Si, de hecho comenzaron a crecer justo cuando Shaoran estaba pintando la casa, así que el decidió cuidarlas.

Hoe??- pregunté yo, dejando por un momento los trastes de lado… "Shaoran"… ese nombre me sonaba… donde lo escuche antes?...mmm… ah!! Si, es el homicida de peses que indujo a mi padre a unirse a la matanza, de fauna marina.

Sakura?

Si mamá?- pregunté saliendo de mis pensamientos.

Me alegra tanto que estés aquí cariño.- me contestó con una sonrisa.

Yo también me alegro mamá.

Pues bien, ya terminaste?- dijo esperando mi asentimiento – de acuerdo, entonces ve a acostarte, debes estar cansada por el viaje. Buenas noches mi amor.- y se despidió con un cálido beso en mi mejilla, yo la abracé levemente para después salir a la sala y colocar un pequeño beso, sobre la coronilla de mi papá, después subí lentamente las escaleras, hasta llegar a mi cuarto, o al que solía ser mi cuarto. Abrí la puerta y prendí la luz. Mi cuarto estaba diferente a como yo lo había dejado, las fotos de mi infancia, que yo había guardado en una caja en el ático a mis 16 años, estaban de nuevo en los muebles, que ahora estaban pintados de rosa, las paredes eran blancas con durazno y mi cama, era rosa también… extraño? Si… desagradable?? Quizás no tanto. Abrí mi guardarropa y empecé a desempacar, al final de algunos minutos, cerré el closet y me puse mi ropa de dormir, lo que no pude evitar fue que al quitármelos, uno de mis aretes, cayó al suelo bajo la cama, así que me agaché a recogerlo, después de lo que me parecieron horas, lo encontré, pero más me llamó la atención una bolsa debajo de mi cama, estiré lentamente la mano y la saqué. Era una maleta negra, que obviamente no era mía, dude un poco sobre si abrirla o no, pero al final la curiosidad venció sobre mi… lo que fuera que va contra eso.

Mama!!! Que hace una maleta con ropa de hombre en mi cuarto?!!- pregunté yo alzando la voz y saliendo de mi cuarto, para encontrarme con la siempre tranquila Nadeshiko.

Oh, lo siento cariño, a Shaoran se le a deber olvidado.

Y que hace la ropa de ese tal como se llame en mi cuarto??- pregunté yo intrigada.

Pues, fue hace un mes, cuando tu padre se enfermó, el vino a cuidarlo corazón.- me contestó ella recordando.

Ah si?, cuando se enfermó papa, por que nadie me aviso?- pregunté yo ahora preocupada.

No fue nada grave Sakura y no queríamos molestarte.- yo suspiré y me dirigí de prisa a la puerta de enfrente, el baño… o eso pensé, hasta que al tratar de abrir, la manija se trabó y yo acabé chocando contra la puerta.- Sakura, querida, estas bien??!!- preguntó mi madre con preocupación acercándose a mi, mientras yo gemía de dolor, cogiendo mi nariz, que no tardaba en sangrar.

Que rayos pasa con el baño?!!- pregunté aún deteniendo con mis dedos mi nariz, como si de un momento a otro se fuera a despegar.

Oh, es que, ese no es el baño, querida, ya no más, de hecho Shaoran pensó que sería bueno, poner la oficina de tu padre, ya sabes, con todas sus cosas de la universidad, para que el pudiera trabajar más a gusto, así que el baño está en frente.- me quedé uno segundo analizando lo que mamá había dicho, y sin previo aviso me levanté rápidamente, deteniendo el sangrado con la manga de mi pijama.

MALDICION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- exclamé con fuerza, para después volver a mi cuarto y azotar de igual forma la puerta, tomé un pañuelo desechable y traté de arreglar mi nariz, para después acostarme en la cama y comenzar a golpearla con los puños… Ese maldito!!! Quien se creía que era!!!, ay si, Shaoran esto, Shaoran lo otro, como estaba empezando a detestar a ese tipo!! – Mierda!! Me debes una nariz nueva maldito embustero!!, ahh!!

Cerca de las diez de la mañana, me dirigía hacia las escaleras después de cambiarme, para bajar a desayunar, el olor de lo que mamá estaba preparando inundo mis cinco sentidos y suspire profundamente al entrar en la cocina, mi error.

Ahh!- exclamé llevando mi mano a mi nariz.

Buenos días Sakura.- dijeron los dos a unísono, al verme aparecer en la cocina.

Que tal.- respondí yo sentándome en la mesa con expresión algo irritada.

Como está tu nariz cielo?- preguntó mamá acercando su silla a mi para poder observarme mejor.

Como se ve?- pregunte temerosa a la respuesta.

No tan mal, al menos no tienes hematoma.- dijo ella al final de una revisión con sus lentes de aumento, que al parecer no solía usar.- quieres árnica?

La tomé por la noche, del botiquín en el baño.- dije yo mientras comía los huevos con tocino que mi mamá había hecho. Mamá se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y después se volvió a mi sonriente.

Y bien??- preguntó ella dejando el tenedor en el plato.

…. Y bien…. Que?- inquirí yo sin saber a lo que se refería, y dejando de masticar por un momento.

No has dicho que te pareció tu cuarto querida.- yo abrí mis ojos más de la cuenta, y trague.

Es… lindo?- confesé yo con una media sonrisa.

Aha, ya sabía que te iba a agradar, de hecho no fue idea mía.- yo rodee los ojos al saber lo que se acercaba…

No me digas… déjame adivinar Shaoran??- pregunté yo con retintín que hizo que mi padre me mirara intrigado y mi mamá asintiera sonriendo, desgraciadamente, nótese el sarcasmo, el claxon de Tomoyo se escuchó afuera de la casa, y con un salto dejé la mesa- es Tomoyo!! Me voy familia, que tengan buen día!- me despedí yo besándolos y saliendo como correcaminos por la puerta de entrada.

Buenos días Sakura!!- saludó Tomoyo al verme entrar al carro y cerrar un poco más fuerte de lo normal la puerta.- Tan temprano y ya hechas humo? A que se debe, mal día?- me preguntó sonriendo y arrancando el auto.

No preguntes!- dije yo poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad y cruzando los brazos como niña chiquita.

De acuerdo, no lo haré.- me respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa, así que acerco su mano al radio y lo puso a andar, yo me mordí el labio inferior, antes de volverme a ella , la cual de seguro habituada a mi forma de ser, esperaba la explicación de mi parte.

Como es posible Tomoyo?- dije yo gimiendo mientras apagaba la radio y ella me miraba interrogante.

Que cosa Sakura?- respondió al fin mirando el camino de nuevo.- peleaste con tus padres?

No… pero estuve a punto de molestarme demasiado.

Y la razón es??- preguntó inclinando la cabeza adelante.

Como es posible…. acaso…. Apenas llegué ayer y pregúntame si tan siquiera preguntaron por mi trabajo, o por mi novio, o no se, algo acerca de mi…

Te preguntaron algo Sakura?- cuestionó ella, con la paciencia que la caracterizaba, si no hubiera estado tan enfadada, quizás podría habérsela admirado mejor.

No, nada!!

Aha, eso es lo que te tiene molesta?- me preguntó sin mirar hacia mi.

No es solo eso Tomoyo, sino que, en vez de eso, solo hablaron acerca de las maravillas, del tal…. Tipo ese, un tal Sharoan o como se llame.- respondí yo volviendo a los aspavientos.

Shaoran.- acertó ella mirándome esta vez.

Si ese, lo conoces?

Si, es el mejor amigo de Eriol, Sakura, de hecho es su padrino de bodas.- me dijo al fin Tomoyo sonriendo.- Por que te molesta??, te molesta que ayude a tus padres??

Ese es el punto Tomoyo, quien rayos se cree, para llegar a casa ajena y… no sé, apropiarse de todo!!- exclamé yo bastante molesta ya.

Ay Sakura, no exageres, el no se apropio de todo, el solo quiere ayudar, nada más.- me dijo Tomoyo, restándole importancia al asunto.

Y eso que?, es mi familia, no la suya, a parte, quien es?, de donde viene?, que relaciones tiene??, estoy empezando a creer que tiene un tipo de obsesión con mi madre, que tal si se quiere aprovechar de ella?, digo por que al parecer mamá lo ama!!- exclamé yo de nuevo, mientras Tomoyo no pudo aguantar la risa, cosa que me molestó bastante.

Oh, vamos, como puedes pensar eso?- me preguntó ella mientras con una mano se agarraba el estómago y con la otra, apenas podía sostener el volante. – eres una sucia Sakura!!!

No lo soy!- respondí indignada.

Es obvio que lo quiere, pero es como si fuera su hijo, me entiendes?

Pues estoy empezando a pensar que quizás lo quiere más que a mi.- dije yo con cara de lástima.

Sakura, por el amor de Dios, es de tu madre de quien estamos hablando no?, es obvio que no lo quiere más que a ti.- señaló ella como cosa obvia.

Tu crees?- pregunté yo ahora, mirándola con ojos de cachorrito perdido.

Claro, yo creo que lo quiere igual.- esa afirmación si me enfureció.

Tomoyo… estas diciendo, que este inepto que tiene solo cinco años viviendo aquí, ha logrado que mi mamá y mi papa lo quieran igual que a mi, que tengo toda la vida, o al menos estuve 19 años viviendo aquí?? Y que aparte, soy su hija, biológica, quiero decir su sangre corre en mis venas, y estas diciendo que lo quieren igual!! Es acaso eso lo que estas sugiriendo?- grite histérica.

Pues, si??, bueno mira- me dijo después de ver mi mirada fulminante.- es como lo dijiste, el nunca podrá tomar tu lugar Sakura, por que tu eres su hija, los cariños que se profesan, son diferentes no?

A donde vamos a ir Tomoyo.- dije antes de que el tema volviera a irritarme, y tomando en cuenta, que ella no tenía la culpa.

Ah si!, ya llegamos, la tienda que ves ahí, es ahí donde vamos.- me dijo al fin sonriendo, señalándome la gran tienda de marca que estaba en frente.

Ahh… Tomoyo? No crees, que es mejor que use uno de los vestidos que traje?, no creo poder pagar algo así.- ella llegó a mi puerta y abriéndola me haló del brazo.

Por supuesto que no, a parte este va por mi cuenta!!- dijo sonriendo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Pues aún más, no quiero causarte molestias.

No es molestia Sakura, tu eres mi madrina, así que debes lucir hermosa, vamos.- así que sin que pudiera hacer nada, me llevó con ella hasta la tienda… yo nunca he catalogado las compras como mi pasatiempo favorito, así que lo único que pude hacer, fue suspirar, al momento en que una pila de vestidos, cayó sobre mi.

Estoy agotado, por que no puedes elegir uno y ya!!- recriminé al de ojos azules que estaba frente a mi, mirándose con el ego en los ojos frente al espejo.

Pues que quieres, es que todos me quedan muy bien!!, no tengo la culpa.- me dijo el, de seguro burlándose de mi cansancio.

No abuses.- empecé yo mirándolo con súplica pintada en mis ojos.- Oh, vamos, todavía tengo yo que irme a cambiar, y prometí llegar por Nadeshiko y Fujitaka antes de las ocho, no puedes tener un poco de consideración??, se que esa palabra, no existe en este momento en tu vocabulario, pero por favor, por favor Eriol, podrías escoger un traje, te has probado cinco que son iguales, escoge tu maldita talla y vamonos!!

Uy uy uy, el pequeño lobo ya sacó las garras.- me contestó el a todo lo anterior, y acercándose a mi comenzó a despeinarme – Muy bien Shaoran creo que ya te he torturado bastante, iré a pagar, aguarda.- me dijo al fin mientras yo daba un bufido y me levantaba del sillón en el que, por cierto, llevaba sentado más de dos horas.

Gracias señor!!- sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa cruzo por mis labios, sabía que no podía llegar tarde, había una cosa, que no me podía perder. Eriol, apareció poco después y me miró sonriendo, señalando la bolsa.

Muy bien, vayamos a donde me espera mi querida princesa!- dijo el en modo dramático mientras nos subíamos al auto.

Eriol, no tienes esperanza alguna.- dije yo mirándolo con una mueca de disgusto, bastante fingida.

Ya lo sé

Me miré al espejo unos segundos mientras esperaba a que Tomoyo saliera del baño, había insistido en llevarme a su mansión, que modestamente ella llamaba casa, para arreglarme, así que decidí hablar a casa, para avisar que no llegaría, mamá dijo que ellos se arreglarían para llegar y que no me preocupara.

Y ahí estaba yo, miré mi vestido en el espejo, era verde, uno muy bonito por cierto, Tomoyo lo había escogido después de torturarme por más de tres horas, y aunque no hubiera estado bonito la verdad, no me hubiera importado, con tal de salir de ahí. Pero bueno, no podía decir que no me agradaba, de hecho, como Tomoyo me había hecho ver, solo unos segundos antes, mis ojos se veían más brillantes, creo que en realidad, estaba casi irreconocible y mentalmente agradecí el trabajo de Tomoyo, no es que no me arreglara nunca, de hecho, a comparación de mis años de instituto, todo había cambiado, ya no usaba la misma ropa de antes, normalmente vestía formal, pero nunca nada como esto, y no era cualquier cosa, Tomoyo era una profesional, era diseñadora de modas, así que su trabajo como quien lo dice, es nada menos que estar a la moda, y así me había hecho ver bastante… como lo dicen…

Oh por dios Sakura, te ves hermosa!!!- exclamó Tomoyo al salir del baño. Y por cierto, no cabía duda de que ella se veía igual, o más hermosa que yo, su vestido era morado con tonos más claros en lila, su cabello negro con las puntas rizadas, estaba suelto y sus ojos también brillaban mucho, al tiempo que reflejaban impaciencia, felicidad y por que no, un poco de nerviosismo también jeje.

Gracias, tu también te ves preciosa Tomoyo.- contesté yo un poco sonrojada.

Ahh, todavía estás apenada por lo que pasó?- me preguntó ella, acercándose a mi para poner un dejó de labial sobre mis labios.- "ehh, creo que olvide mencionar lo que sucedió verdad?"

Solo un poco, es solo que…

Ya olvídalo Sakura- me interrumpió ella con una sonrisa.- no fue tu culpa el tropezarte. – si bueno, lo que sucedió, fue que, sumando a mi cansancio el cambio continuo de ropa, cuando me dirigía a cambarme de nuevo, tropecé con el vestido al bajar el pequeño escalón, llevándome conmigo a un maniquí, que a su vez chocó contra el espejo, y en pocas cuentas, el vestido y el espejo, terminaron… rotos y Tomoyo, terminó pagando los dos.

Pero aún creo que debí haber pagado yo Tomoyo.- respondí yo aún bastante apenada.

No, en realidad creo que todo fue mi culpa, pero ya no importa Saku quieres, vamos, Eriol, acaba de llegar.- me dijo ella, al escuchar el timbre de la puerta.

Y al fin llegué aquí, era un salón extraordinario, los ventanales daban a un enorme jardín en la parte norte del salón, la orquesta era todo, menos modesta, y los invitados, fuuu, ni siquiera había podido encontrar a mis padres. "esto es lo que sucede cuando juntas a dos millonarios" pensé yo mientras aún miraba por todos lados. Había eludido durante todo el camino, las terribles muestras de afecto entre esos dos, aún no podía entender, como rayos iban a esperarse un mes más!!, así que cuando me pidieron que saliera, cuando ya estaba en la puerta, para que estacionaran el auto, no dudé ni un minuto, así termine perdida entre la multitud, hasta que una voz conocida llegó hasta mis oídos.

SAKURA!!!- quizá ya no me llamaba como lo hacía antes, por que ahora yo tenía algo con que molestarlo no?, me volví, haciendo un poco de brisa con mi cabello, para encontrarme con los ojos azules de mi queridísimo y hasta ahora desaparecido hermano.

Touya!!!- grite yo emocionada por verlo parado frente a mi, con un traje de etiqueta negro y una media sonrisa en sus labios. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a el y lo abracé con fuerza, mientras el hacía lo mismo.

Siento no haber ido a cenar a casa ayer, estaba un poco ocupado con el hospital.- menciono el en medio del abrazó, yo sonreí y asentí levemente.

No te preocupes, está bien, hombre ocupado.- dije yo mientras reía suavemente.

Es bueno verte hermanita!- me contestó el y de nuevo me abrazo.

No más monstruo Touya?- pregunté mirando hacia sus ojos azules.

Bueno, antes te quedaba mejor no?- me preguntó el sonriendo mientras yo sacaba la lengua y le pegaba ligeramente en el brazo

Eres cruel To-ya!!!- contesté como niña chiquita y el rió aún más fuerte.

No seas descortés To-ya- dijo una voz que yo reconocí bastante bien, uniéndose a la conversación.- es un gusto verte Sakura

Buenas noche Yukito.- dije yo inclinando mi cabeza en forma de saludo y regalándole una sonrisa. – creo que yo iba a decir lo mismo.- y al fin se acercó dándome un abrazo, al cual yo correspondí.

Tuviste un buen viaje?- me preguntó el cuando nos separamos.

Si… bueno, eso creo.- respondí sonriendo y colocando una mano en la cabeza, gesto que hizo reír a mi… como decirlo… "cuñado" jeje, es divertido.

Me alegro.

Hey Touya, has visto a mamá y a papá?- cuestione a mi hermano recordando que mis padres de hecho, también estaban desaparecidos.

No, no los he visto Sakura, y yo también estaba buscándolos.- me contesto el después de unos segundos.

Muy bien, iré a buscarlos, me enfrentaré con toda esta gente, hasta encontrarlos, nos veremos después?- le dije yo a mi hermano interrogante, mientras tomaba el mi mano.

Seguro, iré mañana a cenar, te parece?

Claro, si no estas ocupado.- mi voz sonó bastante sarcástica y la mirada de Touya se volvió curiosa.

Ah, por cierto, Sakura, disculpa que no pude ir a la cena de ayer- me dijo Yukito esta vez, yo me volví y le sonreí lentamente.

Oh, no te preocupes Yuki, de seguro tu también estabas muy ocupado, verdad?- inquirí yo sonriendo, y mirando de uno a otro.- muy bien mamá, papá ahí voy, nos vemos!!- exclame despidiéndome con la mano, y lo único que alcancé a ver fue, a un Yukito, bastante sonrojado, para después apoyarse con su brazo en el hombro de mi hermano y comenzar a reír, mientras Touya ahogaba una maldición.

SAKURA!!!!- yo me volví de nuevo, al llamado de mi nombre, para encontrarme, con no menos que con una de mis compañeras de preparatoria.

Chiharu!!- exclamé sorprendida.

Como estas?!, vaya, casi ni te reconocí, estas muy cambiada Sakura, te sentó bien el Japón?- preguntó ella con su sonrisa muy característica, moviéndose un poco haciendo a su vestido amarillo claro rozar el suelo.

Pues parece que así fue Chiharu.- contesté con una sonrisa- Que hay de ti?, escuché que tienes una florería.- comenté yo un poco más alto de lo normal, por la música que volvía a alzarse detrás de mi.

Es un trabajo de medio tiempo, si, en realidad soy abogada!- me dijo ella de igual modo, lo que ocasionó una risa de mi parte.

Excelente!!, que hay de Yamasaki!!- pregunté yo, Takashi Yamasaki, era novio de Chiharu desde la preparatoria, para ser sincera era una chico muy extraño. Pero la respuesta llegó justó por detrás de ella. Yamasaki, abrazó a Chiharu por detrás y sonrió para luego saludarme.

Te molesta si me la robo por un minuto?- me preguntó el, que al parecer no había cambiado mucho, yo sonreí y asentí con gusto.

Luego hablamos Sakura, cuidate mucho!!- me gritó ella alejándose con su, yo supuse, todavía, novio, yo me despedí con la mano y me volví para buscar a mis padres.

SAKURA!!!!- vaya, esto ya se estaba volviendo monótono, y justo cuando voltee, para encontrarme con Rika Sasaki, sentí una mirada sobre mi, me volví de nuevo, pero lo acredité a mi gran imaginación después de unos segundos.

Hola Rika, que tal!?- pregunté yo sonriéndole a la mejor amiga de Chiharu y Naoko, que por cierto, hasta ese momento no había visto.

Yo estoy bastante bien y tal parece que tu también verdad? Te ves muy feliz.- me dijo la siempre tranquila Rika.

Pues, hago un esfuerzo.- contesté yo riendo y solo hasta ese momento, me di cuenta de lo que su vestido marrón, escondía.- Estas…?

Si, te diste cuenta Saku!!- me dijo al fin señalando con su mano, su vientre.

Vaya, me alegró mucho Rika, y quien es el afortunado.- solo mencionarlo, hizo que los colores subieran por el rostro de ella con fuerza.

Me casé hace tres años Sakura, con Terada, lo recuerdas?- yo asentí aún sonriendo- pensé en invitarte a la boda, pero… no sabía donde estabas… oh lo lamento Sakura, debí haber preguntado a tus padres.

Ay no te preocupes- dije yo haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia a lo sucedido.- por cierto donde esta Naoko??

Ah! Naoko, no esta aquí, ella está trabajando fuera de la ciudad, pero prometió venir para la boda.

Me alegro, así podré verla también. Escucha Rika, tengo que buscar a mis padres, luego nos veremos si?- pregunté yo ya despidiéndome de ella.

Seguro Sakura, cuídate mucho!

Claro, tu también, creo que lo necesitas más que yo!- exclamé ya entrando en la multitud. Y bueno, así siguió la situación, y pasados casi treinta minutos, comencé a desesperarme, y se hizo necesidad el salir por el calor que azotaba entre la multitud. Así que sin pensarlo un poco más, salí por uno de los ventanales y baje las escaleras, que daban al jardín, el clima era perfecto, en esa época en Japón te morirías de calor, suspiré mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasto, y aunque los zapatos de bastante tacón no me ayudaban mucho seguí solo un poco más hasta una banca, solo unos metros más adelante, empezaba un laberinto, así que lo observé por un buen tiempo, hasta que sentí algo detrás de mi, y me volví encontrándome a un hombre, no mayor que Touya, que vestía un traje azul marino, sus ojos verdes me miraron por un momento y luego sonrió, traté de regresarle la sonrisa, pero algo no andaba bien, así que simplemente me levanté de la banca incliné mi cabeza en forma de disculpa y comencé a caminar de regreso al salón, pero su voz aguda me detuvo.

Y… por que huyes?- preguntó el, pasando una mano por su cabello yo no me moví de mi lugar, más me volví y lo miré con astucia.

Yo no huyo, al menos que la compañía no me llame la atención.- contesté yo, secamente, y que!! que se sintiera humillado! El había empezado no?, me pareció escuchar algo parecido a una risa, pero no de parte de el, así que lo volví a unir al hecho de tener una gran imaginación, y me volví de nuevo para seguir caminando.

Ja!- contestó el con sarcasmo, que me hizo detenerme de nuevo.- Tu no sabes, cuanta gente desea mi compañía.- dijo el escupiendo las palabras.

Ja!- dije yo en imitación- por lo que veo, creo que más gente desea tu dinero, a tu compañía y como yo no deseo ninguno de los dos, te dejaré con tu ego, para que puedas saciarte. Con permiso

Solo eres una perra con aires de superioridad no?- preguntó de nuevo, dolido por el comentario antes hecho por mi, y bueno, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, a mi nadie me insultaba de esa forma.

Pues quizás es por que llevo diez segundos contigo y todo en esta vida se pega no?- dije yo con sarcasmo y mirándolo con disgusto, en ese momento con un solo movimiento, su brazo se alzo y trató de agarrar el mío, y bueno, no por nada yo había estudiado artes marciales, así que sin quererlo siquiera y por mi instinto de supervivencia, choque la punta de mi tacón con su espinilla, y el no tardó en lanzar un alardido de dolor, y cuando estaba a punto de tomarme de nuevo por el brazo una voz se alzo de nuevo.

Si la tocas, no tardaré en llamar al equipo de vigilancia, y cuando lleguen, será demasiado tarde para que tu cuerpo aún este en un estado digno, así que lárgate.- dijo la persona que estaba detrás de uno de los árboles, que no tardó en salir, el saco de su traje negro estaba desabrochado y sus ojos color ámbar, brillaban con algo más que decisión. En un segundo el hombre se levantó y salió del jardín "dignamente" cojeando. Y Después de lo que me parecieron horas, me volví al que había intervenido.

Te agradezco el esfuerzo, pero no era necesario, puedo defenderme sola.- dije yo secamente colocando mis manos en la cintura.

Oh, si, eso ya lo vi, créelo, es solo que no es cortés que un caballero dejé a otro hacer cosas indebidas.- me contestó el metiendo las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón de vestir.

Ah bueno, pues de todos mo… ahhh!!!- en resumen??, bueno, el tacón de mi zapato se clavó en el pasto, así que cuando comencé a caminar, mi pie se doblo y caí con un gran estrépito al suelo, doloroso?... no mucho… vergonzoso??... demasiado.

Estas bien?- cuestiono él acercándose a mi, para ayudarme, a ponerme de nuevo en pie.- creo que es mejor que te sientes en la banca y veas si puedes moverlo bien, te ayudaré.- y aunque, fue caballeroso de su parte, pude ver que la risa peleaba por salir cuanto antes de su garganta. Me senté en la banca, con ayuda del desconocido y me quité los zapatos, mi altura bajaba considerablemente, pero nunca me importo mi estatura mediana.

Muy bien, ríete, da lo mismo, siempre me pasan este tipo de cosas.- dije yo cortante, y el se inclinó a mi lado, sereno y me miró con sus grandes ojos miel.

En ese caso que bueno, que estaba aquí, no lo crees?- me preguntó el y su sonrisa, de algún modo, me paralizó. Su mano bajó a mi tobillo para examinarlo.- parece que no es nada serio, solo el susto. Tengo algo que puede reanimarte mira- yo me volví a donde el señalaba, sus dos manos estaban frente a mi abiertas, por lo que yo podía ver sus palmas, él las giró, para hacerme ver que no tenía nada en las manos, una de mis cejas se alzó en modo de interrogante, y solo segundos después su mano derecha, viajó hacia mi mejilla y tomando uno de los mechones de mi cabello, lo colocó con delicadeza detrás de mi oreja, para después aparecerla frente a mi, una rosa roja. Yo no pude menos que sonreír un poco cuando el se volvió a mi con la roja rosa y se inclinó levemente ofreciéndomela, yo la tomé y la miré por un poco de tiempo.- Así que dices que estas cosas te pasan muy seguido?- preguntó el alejándose de mi, y apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol cercano a la banca.

Si, muy seguido, desde pequeña.- contesté yo sin entender por que lo preguntaba.

En ese caso, ya lo he decidido.

Decidido… O.o??- la expresión en mi rostro sacó otra sonrisa de su parte y después asintió.

Yo seré, como lo dicen?, tu protector… guardián??- yo reí ante lo dicho.

Y que te hace pensar que puedes evitar que sucedan cosas así?- interrogue yo, mientras me levantaba de la banca y caminaba hacia las escaleras, ya olvidada del anterior accidente.

Pruébame!- dijo el simplemente alejándose de la corteza.-No crees que pueda hacerlo?- cuestiono cuando yo solo negué con mi cabeza, y el trataba de alcanzarme

No, es solo que…

Que?- volvió a preguntar mientras yo me volvía a el, quedando frente a frente- crees que no podré hacerlo verdad?- me dijo sonriendo.

Muy bien- contesté yo admirando su tenacidad.- Pruébalo.- el preció sorprenderse por la respuesta, y yo simplemente subí las escaleras dejándolo atrás, creí que estaría detrás de mi, pero cuando me volví la multitud se había hecho presente de nuevo, y una mano se cerro sobre la mía.- Tomoyo!!

Donde has estado, tus padres te están buscando, vamos.- me dijo de nuevo alzando la voz por la música, yo asentí y pronto llegué donde estaban mis padres, sentados en una mesa, platicando con Sonomi, y cenando, yo saludé a Sonomi, mientras papá y mamá me decían cosas acerca de mi vestido, al fin de unos minutos se levantaron de la mesa y yo me disculpe, ya que tenía que ir al baño. No voy a relatar lo del baño, pero bueno, el caso es que cuando regresé a la mesa, mamá me llamó.

Cielo, quiero que conozcas a alguien – me dijo mi madre, a la vez que se acercaba a alguien con cabello chocolate que a mi se me hacía bastante conocido. Al fin mi madre tocó su brazo y el se volvió.- El es Shaoran Li, Sakura. – yo rodee mis ojos de nuevo, para encontrarme con los ojos miel que había visto solo unos minutos antes, mis ojos esmeralda parecían completamente sorprendidos, lo raro era que no los de él. – Ella es nuestra hija Shaoran.- dio mi madre una aclaración bastante obvia.

Un gusto Sakura.- dijo el adelantando su mano, para un saludo, cosa que yo no respondí, simplemente me quedé como piedra, para luego mirar a todos que me miraban interrogantes.

Yo… no me siento bien… con permiso.- y sin esperarme un solo segundo más salí del salón. Tomoyo había visto la mayor parte de la situación, así que salió detrás de mi, murmurando un "en un segundo regresamos"

Sakura!! Espera!!- comenzó ella, yo sin embargo, me volví lo suficientemente calmada para decirle:

Escucha Tomoyo, regresa ahí si?, has de cuenta que yo estoy contigo y me quedaría pero no me siento muy bien, es tu fiesta y lo que menos quiero es arruinarla, así que solo ve.- dije al fin apuntando de nuevo el salón.

Pero Sakura.- no me espere, mas detuve a un taxi y me volví cuando apenas subía.

Te veo luego Tomoyo, diviértete.- y sin escuchar una sola palabra más entré al Taxi y dejé la fiesta.

Estaba… como decirlo… irritada??, si, supongo que esa es la palabra, y la verdad no sabía ni siquiera por que, que me había enfadado tanto? Así que Tomé la estupida rosa y me encaminé al bote de basura de mi cuarto, pero por alguna razón, no pude dejarla caer, me molesté conmigo y simplemente la coloqué en el marco de la ventana, el viento de seguro se la llevaría o no??

Maldita mala suerte!!!

Finnnnnn solo por ahora, y bueno, que les pareció?? Espero que les haya gustado.

Por cierto, para los que van en contra de la relación Touya- yuki lo siento mucho, pero la verdad es que creo que hacen buena pareja, no voy a emparejar a Touya con la bruta esa de Kaho que me cae muy mal, así que lo siento si no les agrada, de todas formas no voy a poner escenas yaoi, y bueno, si, prefiero los ojos azules de Touya, como los tiene en el manga.

Bueno, solo espero que les haya gustado.

Y ya saben, cualquier comentario, queja, nueva idea para esta autora descerebrada, son bienvenidas, así que porfis DEJEN REVIEWS.

BYE BYE

Kamikaze Chisaki


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Al parecer, olvide dejar los anteriores derechos de autor, así que ahora me estoy reportando jeje. Como sea, ya saben, sobra decir que obviamente CCS, no me pertenece en lo absoluto, sino a las fabulosas CLAMP, así que bueno, aquí va el otro chapie.

CAPITULO 3

En lo personal???... para nada!

Supongo que quieren la verdad no?, y la única y racional verdad que puedo dar en este momento, a las… creo yo ocho de la mañana, es que estoy hecha un completo y total desastre… y por que??, bueno, esa se catalogaría como una pregunta idónea, ahora solo tenemos que atrasarnos un poco en el tiempo… yo y mi mala suerte, en paquete, habíamos tenido uno de los peores días de toda nuestra existencia, aunado, a la aparición de el "intruso" que así había decidido yo llamarle, no se si alguna vez leyeron la historia de ese niño mago con una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo, que había sido causada por un hechicero siniestro, que lo único que quería era la desdicha y muerte del pobre niño, lo recuerdan?? Bueno, pues en este momento, me siento completamente Harry Potter, por que la desdicha y desgracia no me abandonan y "El que no debe ser nombrado" alias "El intruso" era el causante de aquello. Y ahora que estoy acostada en el suelo, me doy cuenta más que nunca, que no debí regresar aquí. El despertador había sonado por la mañana, aturdiéndome por completo y provocando una caída colosal hacia el suelo desde mi cama. En este mismo instante recordé que desde mis 19 años no me sucedía tal cosa, coincidencia??... no, a eso le llamo yo, mala suerte.

Y sí, posiblemente estén pensando que estoy exagerando, por que, el no ha hecho nada malo verdad?, no, el simplemente se internó en el núcleo familiar KINOMOTO, tomando en cuenta de que LI, no se parece en lo más mínimo al apellido de MI familia, y se vio con el derecho de hacer lo que le daba su regalada voluntad… por no decir otra cosa, y sí quizás estoy equivocada y no quiere abusar de mi madre, de papá no lo sé, tal vez sea gay, he visto demasiado de eso últimamente. Pero bueno, ese no es el punto, en lo personal, he visto mi espacio personal absolutamente invadido por ese adefesio humano que vino a deshacer mi tranquilidad, convirtiéndola en algo más que hostilidad múltiple, muy bien… creo que necesito a mi psicóloga!!

Y el hecho, de que sea pintor, jardinero, mejor amigo, abréviese como padrino del novio de mi mejor amiga, remodelador, y una mala copia de David Coperfield, no descarta el hecho de que sea asesino, o si? digo los peces tienen derecho a vivir al igual que los seres humanos y ahora papá a decidido unirse al CDHDFM (léase como el Club de homicidas de fauna marina) y al parecer el lo ha felicitado "Bien hecho Fujitaka, estoy orgulloso de usted, por haber atrapado a uno de los peces que están en grave peligro de extinción, siga trabajando con el mismo ahínco!" y no contento con eso, todavía tiene el descaro de mentirme!!! Por que la humillación era una de las cosas que no se encontraban en mi lista, pero yo iba a hacerla aparecer en la suya con letras CAPITALES.

Me levante lentamente y me quedé un poco de tiempo sentada, para ajustarme al golpe y después de unos segundos me levanté con cuidado para dirigirme al baño, que estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de mi cuarto, pero al comenzar a caminar, mi vista se perdió en el espejo de mi nuevo "tocador" que "el intruso", había mandado hacer, y mi boca se convirtió en una gran "O", y si, es por eso que mirándome al espejo, pude darme cuenta de lo no visible que estaba en ese momento, no había tenido problemas con mi cabello, claro, desde primaria, que lo tenía como estropajo, pero unos años antes de irme a Tokio, mi cabello, había adquirido una composición bastante agradable, pero ahora, mirándome al espejo, me di cuenta de que parecía como si literalmente, hubieran embarrado pintura en el, estaba tieso y …. Cual era la palabra… horrible???, si horrible. Ahogue un quejido de irritación y fue el turno de mirar la máscara que hacía de mi cara, y lo digo, por que todo el maquillaje estaba corrido y yo parecía una mala imitación de algún monstruo en el día de brujas, terrible y sin poder soportar un minutos más me volví para ir rápido al baño, quizá podía salvar lo que quedaba de mi… pero..

PLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!- Si, había olvidado que seguía con mi vestido verde puesto, un vestido largo y verde, que en cualquier momento se puede atorar en mis pies, y hacerme caer estrepitosamente… de nuevo. Tomé como apoyo el mueble frente a mi, mientras con un soplido hacía a un lado uno de los mechones de mi cabello, que se habían antepuesto a mis ojos. Traté de pararme dignamente, pero solo fue un intento fallido, así que ya sin más me dirigí al baño… con cuidado.

* * *

Buenos días cariño!!- me saludó mi madre al yo entrar por la puerta de la cocina, casi arrastrando los pies y con aspecto casi famélico. Papá alzó la vista de su plato de hotcakes con mucha miel, para verme por un segundo, luego simplemente trató de aguantarse la risa, si, de seguro me tenía lástima, en este lugar todos parecían tenerme lástima.

Buenas.- contesté yo sin mucho ánimo, cosa, que hizo que mi madre se volviera para verme, hasta ese momento estaba calentando no se que cosas, en la estufa. Su expresión cambió por completo cuando me vio, y con actitud preocupada se acercó a mi.

Querida, parece que te arrollo un camión, estas bien?, estas enferma o algo así?- me preguntó, tocando con el dorso de su mano mi frente.

Hay alguna enfermedad que tenga que ver con el ánimo madre?- murmure yo mirando las gotas de agua que caían todavía de mi cabello mojado.

Tal vez corazón, pero si hay una, que se debe a cambios de temperatura y se llama gripe, si no te secas el cabello bien y con el clima que hace, solo conseguirás agarrar una pulmonía.- soltó mi madre para después sentarse al lado de papá. La idea no me pareció muy mala al principio, así pasaría mi estancia en Londres en un hospital, digo, que tan malo podía ser, luego, aparecieron en mi mente, imágenes de agujas, antibióticos, enfermeras malvadas, más agujas y comidas malas, así que me golpee mentalmente haciendo desaparecer las imágenes y esa idea tan burda… y de nuevo rogué por estar con mi psicóloga.

Te sientes indispuesta Sakura?- cuestiono esta vez papá tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa y sonriéndome calidamente, yo negué levemente y me preparé para tomar el primer bocado de mis panecillos calientes.

Aún no nos has dicho por que te ausentaste tan repentinamente ayer querida, todos nos preocupamos por ti- dijo ella, mientras se colocaba la servilleta en el regazo.

Lo siento mamá, no quise preocuparlos, es solo que…- bueno, están de acuerdo conmigo en que no podía simplemente decir la verdad no?, así que …- tenía unos cólicos muy fuertes.- lo sé, es estúpido, pero no se me ocurrió un comentario más inteligente.

Ah, y ya te sientes mejor cariño?- esperó a que yo asintiera con lentitud, para después volverse hacia la ventana de arriba del lavabo. – El día es agradable, no cielo?- mi padre se volvió a la pregunta y le sonrió con ternura, asintiendo levemente y tomando la mano de mamá.- Estaba pensando en que quizá puedas hacerme un favor, Sakura, necesito ir a comprar algo, crees que puedas hacerlo por mi?

Ah, no lo sé mamá, me gustaría hablar con Tomoyo, para pedirle disculpas por irme de la fiesta.- miré el reloj del microondas aún era temprano, pero aún así sería mejor llamarla.

No te preocupes, en ese caso creo que llamaré a Shaoran para ver si puede hacerme ese favor- ok. En ese momento sentí todo como en cámara lenta, el nombre del intruso salió de la boca de mi madre con efecto retardado, y sin pensarlo un poco, me levanté estrepitosamente de la silla.

Creo que es muy temprano para llamar a Tomoyo, y me caería bien un poco de aire fresco, que es lo que necesitas mamá??- pregunté yo al sentir sus miradas interrogantes sobre mi.

Ah, en serio hija, gracias. En realidad no es mucho, déjame te doy la lista si?- asentí, esperando a que mamá terminara de buscar la dichosa lista en su delantal, después me la extendió y yo salí prácticamente volando de la cocina, por que todos mis desayunos terminaban así?? – Estas segura que te sientes bien hija?- yo no me volví, solo grité un si, al aire y salí de la casa, sin siquiera preocuparme de nada más.

Habían pasado solo unos siete minutos de camino, cuando vislumbre a lo lejos el letrero del "minisuper" como solían llamarlo, me ajuste la gorra y mis tennis comenzaron a hacer un ruidito gracioso a cada paso que daba. No me había molestado en cambiarme anteriormente, después de mi ducha, así que simplemente me coloque ropa deportiva, los pantalones eran por demás bastante grandes y la chamarra me quedaba literalmente, volando, me llegaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas y las mangas se balanceaban a mis costados, ah si, olvide mencionar el hecho, de que yo no había traído ningún tipo de ropa deportiva, así que me había puesto el primer conjunto con el que me topé, que parecía ser de papá. No le di mucha importancia al hecho de que parecía un chiquillo, así que seguí caminando hacia la tienda. En cuanto entré caí en la cuenta de que en realidad, el nombre le quedaba a la perfección, era pequeñísimo, lo miré un momento, pero después me limite a buscar lo que la lista me reclamaba. Comencé a caminar por los escasos tres pasillos que se alzaban frente a mi y después de recolectar la situación, me encaminé a la caja, y en ese momento reparé en el cajero… yo no era una chica de mundo, pero podía decir, que ese cajero era uno de los hombres más sexys que había visto en toda mi vida, me sonroje estupidamente cuando dejé las cosas en la barra móvil, y el cajero comenzó a marcarlas, solo unos segundos después comenzamos una plática bastante animada, subí un poco mi gorra, por lo que el pudo ver bastante bien mis ojos, y con voz suave comentó:

Tienes unos ojos muy bellos

Mmm… gracias.- contesté yo, con voz poco firme después de haberme quedado paralizada por segundos.

Vives por aquí?- preguntó el mientras marcaba el último producto, yo me sorprendí bastante, pero conteste de nuevo sin firmeza.

Mmm… si.- y luego sonreí, mientras metía la mano a la bolsa del pantalón para sacar el dinero, que después deposite en la del individuo frente a mi.

Te gustaría salir alguna vez?- ok, eso si era bastante precipitado, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que yo tenía novio, pero aún así lo medité por un momento, antes de que una voz interrumpiera la conversación.

Sakura, verdad??- me tensé en ese preciso instante, esa voz… Negué como si se me fuera la vida en ello y al momento lo único que quería era salir corriendo de la tienda, antes de que alguien pudiera salir lastimado… Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, la gorra se elevó de mi cabeza, dejando caer mi cabello largo hasta su altura normal y los ojos miel, me miraron divertidos, haciendo ver, que había escuchado toda la conversación, para después agregar en afirmación. – Si, eres Sakura Kinomoto, buenos días.- yo estuve a punto de sacar a relucir mis clases de artes marciales, pero algo extraño sucedió en ese momento.

Eres una chica!!!- exclamó el cajero. Yo me volví y lo miré con una expresión de obviedad en mi rostro, que creía??… y también caí en la cuenta segundos después. Miré al cajero con expresión extraña, y de el, pase al "intruso" que al parecer estaba al tanto de todo y parecía querer reírse, de nuevo miré al cajero y lancé un suspiro de exasperación.

No es posible! – y con eso, tomé la bolsa del mandado y le arrebate mi gorra al "intruso" que dejó de reír, al observar mis ojos, por que si las miradas mataran…. Por que me sucederían estas cosas a mi!!!

Sakura, espera!!- me llamó él, que venía solo unos pasos detrás de mi, sin embargo, yo no me detuve, de hecho, avancé más rápido sin siquiera fijarme en que dirección iba, solo quería salir de ahí y pronto. Pero bueno, como era de esperarse al fin me alcanzo, y se colocó justo a mi lado – No me escuchaste?- preguntó el levemente, pensando que quizá me había ofendido anteriormente… JA!! Estupido.

Te escuché perfectamente, pero no tengo intención alguna de hablar contigo, así que te agradecería que te apartaras de mi camino.- comenté yo tangentemente. El se detuvo un momento que yo aproveche para caminar, pero su voz se volvió a alzar a mi lado Fragmentos de segundo después.

Estas enfadada conmigo Sakura?- cuestionó el curiosamente, y yo me exaspere, quien se creía para hablarme tan familiarmente!!

Pues vaya que eres observador.- comenté yo sarcástica, y tratando de averiguar por donde demonios me había metido!! El pareció sorprenderse y se colocó delante de mi.

Y cuales son los cargos en mi contra Sakura??- soltó el alzando las dos cejas, y metiendo las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

Es Kinomoto para ti LI !! Escuchaste bien?? KINOMOTO!!- exclamé yo casi escupiendo las palabras.

Muy bien, Kinomoto – concedió el de buena gana y al parecer bastante divertido de sacarme de mis casillas.- cuales son los cargos en mi contra?- pregunto de nuevo sin dejarme el paso libre.

Allanamiento de Morada!! – exclamé yo, para después burlarlo y seguir caminando, pero su irritante voz se escuchó de nuevo.

Allanamiento de morada??- sus ojos miel, se mostraron curiosos, ante la acusación anunciada antes por mi.

Si, - me limité a decir yo mientras seguía buscando la calle de la casa de mis padres, después agregue.- Y ahora si me disculpas, lo cierto es que no me he caracterizado nunca por tener amistades que se dediquen al homicidio por gusto, así que te agradecería, que simplemente fueras por otra dirección.

Homicidio?, de que estas hablando??- preguntó el visiblemente divertido por el titulo puesto por mi. – y eres tu la que va en diferente dirección a la que deberías.- apunto él. Yo había comenzado a desesperarme bastante, así que, decidí ir al grano.

De acuerdo Li, que es lo que quieres? Puedes decirlo rápido para que acabemos con esto cuanto antes?- concedí yo un poco más calmada después de tomar el aire necesario.

De acuerdo Kinomoto- imitó el – lo único que quiero saber, es por que estas molesta conmigo!!, dame una razón coherente, si?, por que la verdad es que no entiendo a que te refieres con eso de allanamiento y homicidio, podrías hacerlo un poco más explicito?

Y para todo esto, a ti que coños te importa, que yo este molesta!!!!- exclamé yo con furia contenida.

Por que me gustaría llevar una conversación en forma civilizada contigo!!, pero veo que es algo muy difícil!

Si, y tal vez es difícil, por que yo no quiero tener ningún tipo de contacto, conversación, relación o lo que sea contigo!!! No me interesa de acuerdo?, y sabes por que??, por que no me agradas Shaoran Li!!, por que te has convertido en un INTRUSO en mi vida sabes!!, por que ahora, lo único que escuchó es hablar de ti, cuando es lo menos que quiero, por que mi madre te quiere lo mismo que a mi, cuando en realidad no perteneces a mi familia!! Por que te crees con el derecho de hacer las cosas a tu antojo!! Y por que no voy a permitir que te burles de mi entiendes!!!??- ok… sin palabras, creo que eso fue algo cruel no?... su mirada miel se encontró con la mía revelando incomprensión y… tristeza?? Oh dios.

Burlarme?- me preguntó con un dejo de preocupación. Yo lo miré de nuevo, ese hubiera sido un momento perfecto para callarme verdad??

Si, Tu sabías quien era yo verdad??, lo sabías, ayer por la noche, sabías que yo era la hija de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka no es así? Y aun así no me lo dijiste, actuaste como si no me hubieras reconocido, te pareció divertido??- contesté yo exagerando un poco la situación.

No, yo… lo siento, jamás pensé que podría molestarte, nunca quise burlarme de ti Sakura, en serio- comentó el sosteniendo mi mirada con la suya miel. Su seriedad me confundió bastante, sería cierto?, yo no conteste, así que el tomo la palabra.- así que a eso te referías con allanamiento de morada?- preguntó ahora con una sonrisa.- Sakura… perdón, Kinomoto, lamento mucho que pensarás así, sabes?, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

Si claro- concedí yo sarcástica mientras me movía hacia un lado para seguir caminando, y el me imitó.

Es en serio, de hecho, sabes… cuando llegué aquí, a Londres, mi intención no era quedarme mucho tiempo, solo lo necesario para acabar mis estudios y retirarme a mi país, nunca me caracterice por tener muchos amigos y la gente aquí, parecía tan amable y agradable, que simplemente no pude regresar a China, Eriol es un excelente amigo y Tomoyo es alguien en verdad importante para mi, es de admirar, y bueno, tus padres, llegué con ellos una noche para cenar, por invitación de mis dos grandes amigos, y en cuanto los conocí, me di cuenta de que eran personas amables, buenas, con mucho cariño para dar. Tu madre me pidió que la ayudara a escoger los colores para la casa, después de la idea de Tomoyo de remodelarla, no pudieron negarse, y yo simplemente me vi envuelto en la situación.- confesó el con una sonrisa melancólica.- Y no pude irme, no lo sé, solo el llegar con tus padres me hacía sentirme como en casa, por que nunca estuve en un ambiente así anteriormente. Sabes…- comenzó el volviéndose a mi, cosa que me hizo detenerme, y lo miré de nuevo, esperando a que terminara.- eres muy afortunada de tenerlos, yo hubiera dado lo que fuese por tener una familia así. Pero decidiste irte, por que pensabas que la mala suerte estaba aquí, o no?,- dijo mientras simulaba comillas con sus manos.- te fuiste y dejaste demasiadas cosas buenas atrás y no volviste para reclamarlas.

Tu no sabes nada, no puedes juzgarme!- reclamé yo con cinismo.

Tu estas haciendo lo mismo, y tampoco me conoces, de hecho, puedo ver que tu ira se baso en cosas que los demás relataron de mi, pero que tu no viste con tus propios ojos me equivoco?

Ahora eres psicólogo o algo así?- le interrogué, mientras el sonreía, como podía hacerlo cuando estábamos en medio de un debate!! Maldición, que carácter!!

No, solo recalco lo obvio!- me dijo, ganándose una mirada escéptica de mi parte, la cual rehuyó, volviéndose hacia la derecha.- Ah, es por aquí!- me avisó, apuntando hacía la bocacalle que se abría delante de nosotros. Yo simplemente seguí caminando y el volvió a tomar la palabra.- Es por eso, que te sugerí eso anoche!

Que cosa?, de que hablas?- pregunté ahora sí fijando mi mirada en su rostro, intrigada.

Recuerdas, que te prometí que evitaría que te pasaran ese tipo de cosas?, así ya no tendrás por que irte de nuevo.- me dijo el con simplicidad. Me quedé callada un momento, pero después, la risa afloró de mi garganta, que ingenuo?!!, como podía creer en eso??

Eres demasiado ingenuo sabias eso?- comenté yo, después de reír un buen rato.

No, soy optimista.- esa aclaración me hizo reír más de la cuenta, pero de nuevo, su comentario me callo.- En serio, disculpa por hacerte pensar eso, nunca fue mi intención la de robarte la familia Sakura, siento que eso se debe a que eres un poco paranoica.

Paranoica??, por supuesto que no lo soy.- me defendí yo con ahínco.

Si, si lo eres!!- afirmó el con tranquilidad. Yo decidí no discutir más el asunto, así que me apresuré para llegar a la puerta, tomé la manija, pero…. Oh Dios!! Las llaves!! Había olvidado las llaves!!!- Permíteme.- escuche detrás de mi, y me volví para ver que sacaba su llavero y del manojo de llaves, escogió una, para meterla por la cerradura, yo me sorprendí, no por el hecho de que abriera la puerta, sino por el hecho de que tenía las llaves para abrir la puerta, ni yo misma las tenía.

Tie—tie---tienes las llaves??- el se volvió para mirarme con sarcasmo.

Claro! Que creías?- comentó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. No dije nada y me adentre en la casa, dejé la bolsa en la cocina y encontré una nota en la mesa de la misma, era de mamá, ella y papá habían salido momentos antes, pero no tardarían en regresar, suspire por el hecho de tener que pasar más tiempo con el "intruso", al tiempo que el entraba en la cocina y se apoyaba en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos.

---------------- SILENCIO-----------------

" "

""

Así que… muy bien, que te parece si empezamos de nuevo, que piensas?- me preguntó después de unos minutos.

"Pienso que no tengo otra opción" pensé yo mientras suspiraba renuente – De acuerdo. – concedí yo más tranquila, quiero decir, no podía comportarme como maniática cada vez que lo veía no?, no quería hacer sentir mal a mis padres, ni a Tomoyo o a Eriol y aparte alguien podría salir herido. Así que sin más me encogí de hombros y acepte de mala gana la sugerencia, digo, no por eso íbamos a ser mejor amigos ni mucho menos, personalmente, no aceptaría algo como eso. Yo me volví a la mesa, para empezar a acomodar las cosas en su lugar correspondiente, mientras él solo miraba entretenido. De hecho no pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que mis padres aparecieran.

Sakura, ya llegamos!! Oh, Shaoran cariño, estás aquí!!- exclamó mi madre con emoción contenida en su voz, mientras "el intruso" se volvía a la puerta de la cocina y la ayudaba con el paquete que ella estaba cargando, papá también apareció en el marco y dejó otra caja en el suelo, para después saludar al "intruso" estrechando su mano.

Buenos días Nadeshiko, se te ve de muy buen humor hoy- contestó él, al tiempo que mi madre le daba un beso en la mejilla. Yo hice rodar mis pupilas mientras seguía acomodando las cosas.

A que se debe la visita?- preguntó ahora papá que se acercó a mi, para ayudarme, me rehusé por que ya estaba terminando.

Solo pasé a saludar, de hecho, me encontré con… su hija- comentó el, haciendo una pausa, sin estar seguro de cómo llamarme. – hace unos minutos, y decidí venir a saludar.

Estabas comprando algo?- mamá se acerco a mi, y me dio un beso en la frente para después ir al lavabo y lavarse las manos, esperando la respuesta del susodicho.

Eh… si, de hecho fui para comprar unas semillas, para el jardín, si no te molesta.

Sabes que no corazón.- confesó mi madre con una sonrisa – Por cierto, Tomoyo y Eriol, vienen para la cena, te quedas verdad Shaoran?- cuestiono mi madre más en afirmación, que en pregunta, y yo mentalmente suplicaba por su negativa.

Me encantaría Nadeshiko, pero no quiero causar molestias.- contesto el ajustando su gorra en su cabeza, y yo tome este como momento oportuno para hablar, al fin!!

Si madre, quizá tenga muchas cosas que hacer, no sería bueno insistirle no?- mamá me miró interrogante, después giró hacia el intruso, que a la vez, me miraba a mi, sorprendido, por que era obvio, que yo no lo quería ahí!!

Es cierto cariño, estas muy ocupado?, sabes que no es molestia el que vengas aquí, todo lo contrario.- papá asintió, apoyando lo que mi madre había dicho.

En ese caso…- comenzó el, sin dejar de mirarme, una mueca de burla apareció en su rostro y yo me enfurecí internamente, no se atrevería?!!- me encantaría quedarme para la cena.

Perfecto!- exclamo mi madre, mientras aplaudía dando por terminada la situación.- Sakura corazón, no querrás subir a cambiarte?- agregó mirándome de arriba abajo, con ojos escrutadores.

Que?... por que? estoy bastante cómoda así?- lancé yo mirando a mamá con súplica en los ojos.

Pero… pareces un chico Sakura!!,- esa afirmación, me hizo recordar lo que había sucedido momentos antes en el minisuper, y me sonroje mientras el cínico frente a mi, sonreía abiertamente.- hazme caso y cámbiate, la cena será pronto y no puedes recibir a las visitas así.- me replicó ella halándome hacia la puerta, salí de la cocina un poco molesta, pero me enfurecí aún más al escuchar lo que dijeron después.

Ehm… creo que es una buena idea, yo también me iré a cambiar a casa.- comentó el intruso, mirándose de arriba abajo, llevaba pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa blanca debajo una chamarra roja a medio cerrar, y bueno, la gorra no era muy formal que digamos.

No cariño, tu estás bien así, no te preocupes!- afirmo Nadeshiko en tono amable.

* * *

Me miré en el espejo de mi recámara, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no los usaba, se me veían bastante bien. Los jeans de un azul oscuro hacían juego con la blusa negra por la que me había decidido. No quería perder mucho tiempo, así que agarre mi cabello en una coleta y salí del baño para después bajar por las escaleras, el timbre de la puerta sonó, al tiempo que yo bajaba el último escalón.

Sakura, puedes abrir la puerta?- escuché decir a mamá desde la cocina, me encogí de hombros y tome la manija para girarla.

Sakura!!!

Hola Tomoyo, me de gusto verte- contesté yo al efusivo saludo de mi prima, detrás de ella, no mucho tiempo después se acercó Eriol, con una sonrisa.

Que tal Sakura, buenas noches.- yo hice un gesto con mi mano en representación de saludo y me moví para dejarles el paso libre.- Te sientes mejor Sakura?- preguntó cuando Tomoyo había ya entrado a la cocina, con un poco de preocupación en su mirada azul. Yo sonreí y después asentí con la cabeza.

Si, mucho mejor Eriol, gracias.

Me alegro, no vuelvas a desaparecer así eh?- me hizo prometer el con una sonrisa adentrándose en la casa cuando yo estaba cerrando la puerta.

No tan rápido!!- me volví elocuente y lo miré de arriba abajo – siento llegar un poco tarde.- comentó luego con una sonrisa, sacudiendo sus pantalones negros de vestir.

Si, pues sabes, ya no se permite la entrada a la gente que llega tarde.- replique sarcásticamente sin moverme del lugar. El solo sonrió y bajo la mirada haciendo que uno de sus mechones marrón resbalara a su frente, y luego desde esa posición volvió a subir la mirada, con sus dos cejas levantadas en señal de reto.

Serias tan cruel?- me preguntó después de unos segundos, yo me sentí incómoda y de pronto el tapete de bienvenida se volvió bastante interesante.

Tal vez.- agregué yo en un murmuro, sin embargo el rió levemente y se acercó más a mi, me quede inmóvil, hasta que sentí su cálida mejilla, chocar contra la mía.

No, no lo serias.- me susurro. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y como resorte brinque hacia atrás, dejando la entrada libre. El entró y se colocó a un lado de mi sonriendo.- Lo ves?, eres una buena chica Sakura- y sin más puso una mano sobre mi cabeza dando dos suaves golpecitos y se dirigió a la cocina. Y yo solo hasta segundos después reaccioné, mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza. Que se cree?!!! Que soy su perro?!! Maldición!!

Entre en la cocina segundos después, y me encontré dando gracias, por tener una cocina bastante amplia, Tomoyo me miró con una sonrisa, la cual yo respondí. Papá estaba ayudando a mamá con la comida, mientras el intruso sacaba todo lo necesario para la cena, con ayuda de un animado Eriol.

Toma, esto ya está listo, puedes ir poniéndolo en la mesa?- yo asentí a la pregunta de mamá y comencé a trasladar todo al comedor, seguida de mi padre.

Ya estas mejor linda?- me preguntó ahora mi papá, yo asentí de nuevo y lo mire sonriendo.

Al fin, todos nos sentamos a la mesa y la cena transcurrió bastante tranquila, mis padres se encontraban envueltos en una plática con Eriol y Tomoyo, que opinaba más bien, de vez en cuando, así que yo simplemente me concentre en mi plato y puse un poco de atención en la plática. Me decidí a hacer mi comida más interesante, así que comencé a buscar con la mirada, el frasco de sal, mi mente trabajó al cien buscando el objetivo hasta que PI- Pi –PI –PI!! Objetivo localizado, se encontraba justo en medio de la mesa. Alcé mi mano….

Donde estuviste toda la mañana Sakura, trate de hablar pero no había nadie.- comentó Tomoyo que estaba sentada a mi lado, yo me volví pero seguí tratando de alcanzar la sal.

Ahh, mamá me mando a hacer algunas compras, lo lamento Tomoyo, la verdad es que iba a llamarte en cuanto llegara, pero, hubo en ligero cambio de planes.- comenté yo sin dejar de buscar la sal con mi mano.

O.o?? Cambio de planes?

Bueno, si, de hecho…- Oh…oh. Mi mirada se volvió rápidamente a la mesa, para observar lo que yo había tomado, la mano del intruso estaba agarrando el frasco de la sal!! Y yo había agarrado la mano del intruso!! Yiiiiakkkk. Mire mi mano y luego lo miré a el que parecía igual de asombrado, y así de rápido como pasa un rayo, solté su mano y el soltó el frasco de la sal.- Lo siento- susurre yo llevando mi mano hasta mi regazo.

No importa- aseguro el y de igual modo su mano viajo a su cabeza, para arreglar su hasta entonces perfecto cabello.- Tómala.- agregó el encogiéndose de hombros después.

No, tu la agarraste primero, por mi esta bien.- comenté yo, restándole importancia a la situación.

No te preocupes, puedo esperar, al parecer tienes más hambre que yo.- agregó de nuevo él, con una sonrisa bastante…. Sarcástica. Muy bien, al parecer, quería molestarme, pero no iba a lograrlo.

Estoy perfectamente bien, puedes tomarla con confianza Shaoran.- dije por primera vez llamándolo por su nombre y arrastrando las palabras, en el absurdo juego de cortesía en el que nos veíamos envueltos.

O.o?? – la mirada de Tomoyo nos seguía de un lado a otro sin saber lo que pasaba exactamente.

Primero las damas.- comento, subrayando la palabra dama. Yo me sonroje de nuevo, recordando lo que había sucedido en el minisuper.

No necesito tu cortesía, muchas gracias!- lancé ya algo molesta.

Y pensé que era la sal de la que estábamos hablando- recalcó él con fingida incomprensión.

Solo toma la sal quieres?- pregunté sin tomar en cuenta su anterior comentario.

Mmm. Nop, creo que ya no la quiero, te molestarás conmigo.- respondió el a sabiendas, que yo ya estaba molesta!!

TOMA LA MALDITA SAL, MALDICION!!!- exclamé yo golpeando la mesa con mi palma, ya desesperada y bastante molesta, y solo después de eso, noté las miradas sobre mi.- Shaoran.- agregue más calmada, para deshacerme de la vergonzosa situación. Me volví al intruso que me miraba a su vez con burla en sus ojos miel. – Ay, da lo mismo- murmure yo para mi, así que estire la mano para tomar el frasco de la sal, pero, supongo que el fue más rápido.

Que amable eres Sakura, gracias.- dijo sin reparo, señalando el frasco de sal, que efectivamente tenía en su mano, ahogue una exclamación de desesperación, y le regale una mirada fulminante.

Después de la cena, todos ayudamos a recoger, y cuando al fin terminamos, Eriol y Tomoyo se despidieron de nosotros. Tomoyo prometió recogerme por la mañana, yo asentí y le obsequié una sonrisa mientras los acompañaba a la puerta. Cuando regresé a la cocina, solo estaban mamá y papá, así que supuse que el intruso ya se había ido.

Estoy muy cansada.- comentó mi madre aceptando con una sonrisa el masaje que papá se acercó a darle.- Sakura?

Si mamá?- pregunté yo mientras me llevaba una rebanada de pepino conmigo.

Podrías despedir a Shaoran de nuestra parte? No creo que pueda aguantar más en estos zapatos.

…… ¬¬u….No se había marchado ya?- interrogue yo con esperanzas ocultas.

No corazón, está en el jardín.- me dijo señalando por la ventana.- Dale un beso de mi parte si?

Mmm… si claro mamá, buenas noches.

Buenas noches cariño.- me dijo enviándome un beso, al igual que mi padre, yo sonreí y se los regresé de igual modo. Terminé de arreglar la cocina después de eso y luego me senté en la silla, colocando mis codos en la mesa y me decidí a jugar con la azucarera en lo que el intruso se iba, de hecho no paso mucho tiempo, para que entrara por la puerta trasera, estaba apunto de lanzar un comentario sarcástico cuando me volví, No se ni por que lo hice de hecho, supongo que por que soy un ser humano bueno por dentro, aún así me olvide por completo del incidente de la sal en cuanto el entro a la cocina, su frente estaba apoyada en una de sus manos y sangraba…. Bastante.

Dios!, estas bien!??, que te paso?- pregunté levantándome de la silla y acercándome a el. El pareció sorprendido al escuchar el tono de preocupación en mi voz y separo su mano de su frente para después verla.

Sabes?... de hecho… no lo sé. Estaba afuera y cuando me levante tropecé con la manguera, ni siquiera la vi, estaba muy oscuro.- aceptó el sonriendo un poco.

Eres estupido o algo así?, hay una cosa que se llama lámpara por si no lo sabes. Ven.- agregué yo, llevándolo a la sala, bueno, obvio que no lo lleve, el podía caminar perfectamente, solo lo dirigí. Después de eso, se recostó en el sillón grande. – Cuida de no manchar los cojines o mamá te descuartiza.

Seguro.- comento el mientras se acomodaba mejor. Yo me arrodille en el suelo y coloqué el trapo mojado que había agarrado de la cocina, en su frente. Hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando rocé con el trapo la herida, que no era grande, sino más bien profunda.

Lo siento.- susurre mientras limpiaba la sangre que quedaba. Después me levanté – sostén, mientras voy por el botiquín. – el asintió y tomo el trapo manchado de sangre. Segundos después bajé con la caja en mis manos, y volví a arrodillarme a su lado.

Dios!!!!- exclamó el al sentir el alcohol en la herida y yo reí mentalmente.

Te lo mereces sabes?- comenté yo apenas conteniendo la risa.

Ah si?, por el amor de Dios, era solo una broma Sakura.- me dijo el en modo de pretexto. – No seas niña!

No lo soy!- aseguré ofendida por el comentario tan burdo y apretando el algodón mas de lo normal, para después colocar la bandita.

Entonces, por que no puedes aceptar el hecho, de mi presencia aquí!? Tanto te cuesta ser amable?!- pregunto el exaltado, y poniéndose derecho me miró exigiendo con sus ojos la respuesta.

No es eso…. Yo..- me rehusé a mirarlo, así que simplemente me volví al botiquín para guardar lo que había sacado. Sin embargo, alargó su mano y con delicadeza tomo en la suya mi mentón, haciéndome mirarlo.

Que, que pasa?- me preguntó de nuevo, pero ahora sonriendo. Había algo extraño en su mirada que me produjo un pequeño temblor.

Na… nada, no pasa nada.- me sentía completamente incómoda en esa posición, más por que me encontraba exactamente entre sus piernas, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, ya que fue más acto de reflejo, separe mi rostro de su mano y me puse de pie. El agachó la mirada y suspiró con fuerza.

De acuerdo, te reto.- me dijo el un momento después. Me paralicé, al escuchar la petición y me volví incrédula, el me miró serio y se puso de pie, para poder estar a mi altura, bueno, una cabeza y media más alto obviamente.

Que… dices?, de que estas hablando?- le cuestione sin entender exactamente a que se refería con eso y aún deteniendo el alcohol en mis manos lo puse frente a mi, lo sentía demasiado cerca para mi gusto, bueno, quizás no para mi gusto, más para mi sentido común. El me miró por unos segundos, para después acercar su mano a la mía, me quitó la botella de la mano y la puso en la mesa, para después entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos y guiarme de regreso a la cocina, me hizo sentarme en la silla con delicadeza y salió de nuevo de la cocina, para regresar un par de minutos después, encontrándose con mi mirada interrogante.

Te lo explicaré Sakura.- me contestó el sentándose frente a mi. Y sacando un pequeño paquete, que parecía contener un manojo de cartas, las apoyó en medio de la mesa. Mi cejas, seguían en la misma posición pero el no pareció querer apurarse.- Sabes jugar verdad?- interrogó el, empezando a sacar las cartas del paquetito. No le contesté, no por que no quisiera, sino por que en realidad, no tenía idea de que sucedía. Eso pareció divertirlo y levantándose un poco de la mesa, acercó una de sus manos a mi hombro y me sonrió.- relájate quieres?, no voy a comerte, no ahora por lo menos.

Que quieres decir con eso!!- exclamé exaltada, mientras mi sangre subía más rápido de lo que yo hubiera querido a mis mejillas. La risa de él me incomodó así que permanecí callada.

Era una broma Sakura, solo responde la pregunta, sabes o no sabes jugar?

Por supuesto que sé jugar!- dije yo un poco alterada, osea, no soy estupida, sé como jugar perfectamente bien.

Pues muy bien.- me dijo el subiendo su mirada ámbar, hasta la mía – te reto…. A que me ganes. – mi mirada, pareció decirlo todo, por que el volvió a sonreír.- te voy a dar tres oportunidades, para que me venzas de acuerdo?, si tu ganas- apuntó el después.- podrás portarte de la forma que gustes y desees conmigo, podrás hasta odiarme si eso es lo que quieres.

Y… si tu ganas?- pregunté yo sin mucha firmeza, a lo que él sonrió más ampliamente.

Si yo gano- comenzó señalándose con superioridad.- tendrás que deshacerte de todos esos ridículos remordimientos y tratarás de ser un poco más amable conmigo. Que te parece?- me preguntó al final colocando su mano sobre sus labios mientras me interrogaba con la mirada.

Es absurdo, por que querría yo hacer algo como esto!- exclamé de nuevo tratando de huir de la situación, y deje de mirarlo por un segundo.

Oh, tal vez, tienes miedo de perder.- insinuó el aún en la misma posición y retándome con la mirada.

No voy a perder!!!

En ese caso, te unes a la causa?

De acuerdo.- contesté yo aparentando seguridad, bueno, tenía tres oportunidades no?, obviamente eso no era justo para el, pero…. Que diablos, no me importaba lo más mínimo.

Perfecto.- después de un momento, empezó a repartir las cartas, era poker, lo que habíamos decidido jugar, así que tomé mi mano y la miré elocuente. – Cuantas quieres?- me preguntó después de él, observar la suya.

Mmm…- de acuerdo, yo tenía un par de cuatros y uno de seises, así que podría formar un full de cualquiera de los dos, por lo que me decidí a tomar al rey y ponerlo volteado sobre la mesa.- Una. – respondí yo un poco nerviosa. El, que tenía el mazo tomó una carta de encima y me la paso arrastrándola por la mesa. Tomé la carta después de cerrar los ojos y rogar por alguno de los dos números que yo tenía en la mano. Un dos!!! Maldición!!

Que tienes?

Dos pares.- confesé enseñando mis cartas con desgana. – Y tu?- crucé los dedos debajo de la mesa, bueno, aún tenía esperanzas.

Corrida.- confesó ahora él, mientras enseñaba sus cartas, colocándolas en la mesa sonriendo a medias.- No te preocupes, aún te quedan dos oportunidades.

Deja de burlarte!!- contesté yo, mientras le daba las cartas con furia.

Ey!! Tranquila, es solo un juego. Y no me estaba burlando.- anunció el repartiendo de nuevo. Yo tomé mis cartas y las miré un tiempo, ahora tenía una tercia de ases así que decidí cambiar las otras dos, que después resultaron un tres y un cinco.

Que tienes?- pregunté ahora yo.

Dos pares.- me dijo enseñándome sus cartas, en efecto tenia uno de cincos y uno de sietes, eso me hacía la ganadora del segundo juego, sonreí triunfante, pero no quería cantar victoria aún, así que me preparé para el tercer round. Volví a tomar mis cartas, y me di cuenta de que mi juego era horrible, no tenía ninguna carta igual o relativamente parecida, ni cartas que fueran en orden, así que tomé la precipitada decisión de cambiar toda mi mano. Grave error.

Que tienes?- pregunté temiendo ya lo peor.

Una tercia de reyes.- contestó, y me miró esperando ansioso mi resultado. Yo no dije nada, solo tire mis cartas en la mesa y azoté mi cabeza no muy delicadamente en la misma. Suspiré y casi pude verlo riéndose de mi, pero cuando levante la mirada, parecía que solo estaba esperando serio a que yo lo mirara.- Tienes que ver el lado positivo .- me dijo al fin volviendo a juntar las cartas y poniéndolas de vuelta en su cajita.

Hay un lado positivo?- pregunté incrédula, el me sonrió suavemente.

Claro, no lo dicen?, es algo así como que, el que tiene mala suerte en el juego, tiene buena suerte en el amor no?- Yo lo medité por un momento, al parecer, tenía mala suerte en los dos, pero decidí no darle ese gusto.

Pues si.- afirmé yo un poco molesta por el hecho de haber perdido.- se me da de maravillas, en cambio, nadie se querrá casar contigo Shaoran Li!- el pareció divertido por mi comentario estupidamente infantil y comenzó a reír.

Que te hace pensar eso?- me preguntó después de haber reído unos segundos. Me quedé callada, no por que quisiera, sino por que no tenía ningún comentario inteligente que darle.- Sabes que pienso Sakura?- dijo apoyando un codo en la mesa y mirándome divertido.

En serio lo haces Shaoran!! Pensé que lo heredarías nuevo!- comenté con sarcasmo cruzando mi pierna debajo de la mesa.

Pienso que ese enfado, es solo por que sabes que no puedes odiarme.- dijo él sin hacer mucho caso al comentario realizado anteriormente por mi, yo giré mis pupilas y apoyé mi mano abierta en la mesa.

Estas equivocado!, por que sabes?, a diferencia de muchas personas, yo no odio a la gente Shaoran. Tal vez podría odiarte, pero eso sería darte demasiada importancia. No pienses erróneamente, solo…. Solo me desagradas.- apunté yo sin escrúpulo alguno mientras me levantaba de la mesa.

Eso, me dolió Sakura.- dijo el, con fingido dolor, aguantando la risa.

No te preocupes, sobrevivirás- aseguré yo sonriendo, no podía negarlo, era divertido discutir con el. Salimos de la cocina y fuimos hacia la puerta.

Ahá, creo que ya sé por que ese apodo.- dijo el mirando hacia la chimenea. No entendí muy bien, así que seguí con la mía, su mirada.

Que observador!- alabé sarcástica mirando yo también hacia el pez espada.

No te agrada la pesca Sakura?.- me preguntó mirando ahora hacia mi, que estaba parada a su lado.

No- contesté yo simplemente a su pregunta.

Ahh, pero, te gusta el pescado verdad?- preguntó él, y yo no alcancé a escuchar su tono burlón.

Si.- respondí sin siquiera darme tiempo de pensarlo. Y solo hasta que su risa se hizo presente, yo me sonrojé bastante.- Bueno… yo…- traté de repararlo, pero él me interrumpió, no lo vi venir, en realidad me sorprendí cuando posó su dedo índice sobre mis labios y me sentí aún más incómoda, el pareció notarlo y se alejó un poco para después sonreírme.

Bien dicen que igual peca, el que mata a la vaca, que el que le detiene la pata. – lo miré de nuevo incrédula para después reír suavemente, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y lo sentí pasar con fuerza. – Creo que será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde.- comentó el reparando en su reloj de pulso.

De acuerdo.- acepté mientras me dirigía a la puerta, tomé la manija y la gire dejando el paso libre.

Despídeme de Nadeshiko y de Fujitaka, si?- me pidió el mirándome con sus grandes ojos miel, y parándose frente a mi, por un momento, las palabras no acudieron a mi.

Claro!!- dije yo, sobresaltándome por mi estupidez. – Ellos me pidieron que te diera las buenas noches.

Genial, bueno… supongo que nos veremos mañana… verdad?- yo me detuve un momento antes de contestar.

Mmm… si, supongo?- contesté, aferrando mi mano a la manija más de la cuenta.

Bien.- dijo el simplemente, mientras salía por la puerta y bajaba los escalones de la entrada.- Sakura?- llamó de repente, volteándose hacia la puerta, yo me volví para mirarlo, por que ya casi había cerrado la puerta.

Que pasa?- le pregunté mientras el terminaba de bajar los escalones, el solo sonrió sin mirarme directamente, y yo pase uno de mis mechones detrás de mi oreja, esperando a que hablara.

Que dices, cumplirás la promesa?- preguntó al fin, haciendo ver el hecho de que no me vería obligada a cumplirla, metió sus manos a las bolsas y suspiró suavemente. Hacia un poco de frío, pero al parecer, no le había importado esperar.

Lo pensaré – respondí regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Que bien – me dijo el, inspeccionándome con su mirada miel.- no quiero desagradarte por mucho tiempo.- mi sonrisa se agrandó al igual que la suya. – Buenas noches.- finalizo el inclinándose un poco sin que la sonrisa abandonara sus labios.

Buenas…. Buenas noches Shaoran. – agregue yo antes de que el se volviera para caminar a su auto. Cerré la puerta y me dí un golpe en la mejilla.- Que diablos!??- me pregunté incrédula, por lo de un momento antes, negué con la cabeza y me apresuré a subir las escaleras. Caminé hacia mi cuarto tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a mis padres, pero escuché la puerta del baño abrirse y me detuve.

Ya se fue Shaoran, hija?- me preguntó mi mamá, que salía del baño en ese momento con cara de dormida. Yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, para luego volver a dirigirme a mi cuarto, pero cuando llegué a la puerta me volví a mi madre repentinamente.

Mama?- la llamé suavemente, antes de que ella entrará al suyo, mi madre se volvió y me miró con extrañeza

Que pasa querida?

Nada,- comenté yo haciendo un movimiento con mi mano, para restarle importancia a lo que iba a decir.- solo quería preguntarte, por que volviste a poner mis fotografías en el cuarto.

Ah, no fui yo Sakura, en realidad Shaoran fue quién las puso allí, le hablábamos tanto de ti, que cuando arregló el ático, decidió poner las fotografías por la casa, recuerdo haberle preguntado la razón, el solo me dijo, que si acaso tardabas demasiado en volver, podríamos verte todos los días.- me sorprendí bastante, pero sonreí un poco después.

Buenas noches mamá.- le dije con cariño.

Buenas noches cielo, te amo.- aseguró regalándome una sonrisa.

Y yo a ti.- esperé a que entrará en su habitación y suspiré suavemente. Giré la perilla y entre a mi recámara rosa, a lo cual ya me había acostumbrado, fui hasta mi guardarropas y saqué mi ropa de dormir colocándola luego en mi cama, una corriente de aire entro por la ventana, y me volví para cerrarla, mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, cuando observé la rosa roja, aún apoyada en el marco, sonreí y me alejé de la ventana.

Me esperaría a que el viento se la llevara.

* * *

Finnnnnnnnnnn, solo por ahora ne?, bueno, pues que les pareció, les gusto, no les gusto?? Háganmelo saber.

_Akira-san: muchas gracias por tu Review, me parecio de lo más lindo . jeje, que bueno que te ha gustado, y no te preocupes, no la voy a dejar a medias, lo prometo. Cuidate._

_Celi-chan: hey, me alegra que continues leyendolo, y que bueno, que te ha gustado, solo espero que siga así. También muchos besos y abrazos._

_Luna-Box: Al parecer la única que escucho mis desesperados gritos de ayuda jiji. Te agradezco la idea, te promerto que la tomaré en cuenta, tenía pensado algo parecido, solo espero que te guste._

_Yasmi: muchas gracias por la opinión, que bueno que te ha gustado, seguiré hechándole muchas ganas._

_Kira- Sempai: Yo también te quiero muchote, jeje, y bueno, ps ahí tienes el cap 3, para que lo disfrutes._

_Xime-Chan: Jeje, no, no te apures, no lo voy a dejar a la mitad, así que tu solo tranquila, si?. Te quiero mucho, besos y abrazos._

GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS, a las lindas personitas que se han apiadado de mi dejando sus opiniones, jeje. Les prometo no dejarla a medias, llegaré al fin, sin importar cuantos exámenes y tareas tenga, es promesa de otaku.

Por cierto, les parece que va muy lenta la historia?? Espero que no, pero si es así díganmelo porfa.

Bueno, pues eso es todo por hoy, muchos saludos, besos y abrazos de parte de esta loca autora, ya saben, quejas, sugerencias, anuncios, saludos, todo se acepta.

Cuídense mucho y DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSSSS!!!! .

Kamikaze Chisaki


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Muy bien, pues, de nuevo, no, CCS, no me pertenece de acuerdo?

Capitulo 4

Día agitado…. Ayuda extra.

(N/A: hay que emoción, no creí llegar tan lejos, jeje .- )

TU TU, TU TU, TU TU, TU TU TU TU, TU TU TU TU, TUUUUUUUU.

SPLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Supongo que eso fue un poco rudo de mi parte, pero la verdad, no me importa mucho, lo siento, pero odio ese ruido, es lo peor de las mañanas, saben, creo que es por eso, que en las mañanas siempre despierto de malas, por que no solo, mis oídos se prestan a algún tipo de sordera por el tedioso y horripilante ruido del maldito despertador, sino que además, se lleva conmigo todo mi orgullo y el porte que tengo, cuando me hace caer de la cama, así que me la debe.

Tomé el despertador en mis manos y lo presione con fuerza, creo que la cara de pochako se deformé un poco, aún así lo aventé con fuerza al suelo, y el pobre pochako vestido de oso panda salió rodando lejos de mí, jeje, mi victoria!!! Aspiré un poco, sabía que me iba a arrepentir de lo que había hecho, por que me había quedado sin despertador, pero en ese momento mientras me levantaba, del suelo, casi con posibilidades de una operación de columna, no lo tomé mucho en cuenta, quién lo haría??

Como fuera, miré mi reflejo en el espejo frente a mi, y casi me reí de mi misma, las mañanas, nunca me habían ayudado mucho. Arreglé mi cama lentamente, supongo que por falta de energías y salí del cuarto arrastrando los pies y cerrando la puerta suavemente, para después ir hacia el bañito. Solo después de haberme bañado y arreglado, no olvidaba, lo que había dicho Tomoyo, y para lo puntual, que ella solía ser, faltaban… si creo que a lo mucho unos treinta minutos, el tiempo exacto para mi desayuno.

No me gustaban mucho los vestidos, de hecho, nunca me gustaron, pero hacía demasiado calor para mi gusto, así que me puse un vestido rosa, que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y tenía manga corta. Una flor de Sakura se veía en uno de los lados inferiores del vestido. Mi cabello, aún un poco húmedo, lo amarré en una media cola y después de verme en el espejo por un tiempo, y darme cuenta con una sonrisa, de que parecía como de preparatoria, salí del baño y bajé por las escaleras, hacía la cocina.

Buenos días, papá, buenas mami, como amanecieron hoy?- pregunté un poco más animada, mientras saludaba a mis padres con un beso en la mejilla.

Muy bien linda, gracias.- mi padre tomó una manzana en sus manos, de la canastilla de frutas en el centro de la mesa, y me respondió con una sonrisa.

Me alegro, mmm, y que hay de desayunar mamá?- me acerqué a mi madre que como siempre, estaba frente a la estufa cocinando, ella volvió su mirada clara a mi y me sonrió con cariño.

Estoy preparando omelette, te agrada la idea Sakura?- me preguntó después de unos segundos, yo me reí un poco y me senté en la mesa de la cocina, frente a mi papá luego le contesté, desde mi lugar.

Seguro, todo lo que cocinas tu es delicioso mamá.

Pues gracias, hija.- Y después de lo que a mi estómago le parecieron horas, que de hecho, fueron solo cinco minutos, mamá se acercó a la mesa, para servirnos a papá y a mi, tomé el vaso de jugo y sorbí un poco de su contenido. – Por cierto,- comenzó mi mamá, cuando se sentó al fin en la silla, a mi lado. – Tomoyo dijo que vendría, Eriol la acompañará?

Ehhh, pues no lo sé mamá, supongo que si, por que lo preguntas, necesitas hablar con el?- la interrogué, en cuanto tomé en mis manos el tenedor.

No, no necesito hablar con él, hija.- me contestó ella sin rodeos. – Que te parece el desayuno?- pensé que la pregunta era para mi, digo era obvio no?, así que me dispuse a responder, dejando de lado el tema de mi prima y su futuro esposo.

Vaya, se ve delicioso!! – Y en ese instante me quedé helada, el tenedor cayó estrepitosamente y yo me volví a la estufa.

Que haces aquí!!!???- pregunté un poco más alto de lo normal.

Al fin, se volvió, parecía "sorprendido" pero aún así me sonrió, apoyándose luego de espaldas, en la estufa.

Buenos días a ti también Sakura.

O.o?

Querido, puedes servirte lo que gustes,- le dijo mi madre, al no recibir mi respuesta, el asintió y tomó uno de los platos del mueble superior.

No es muy temprano, para que te aparezcas aquí?- pregunté con sonora, cuando recobre el sentido y él, se sentó al otro lado de mi sin tomar en cuenta mi comentario.

No quería hacer esperar a Tomoyo.- me dijo después simplemente. A lo que yo hice un puchero, al darme cuenta lo que eso significaba, el vendría con nosotros, puuuu, que pesado ¬.¬u

Tuviste una pelea esta mañana con el despertador me equivoco?, no crees que es muy temprano, para el escándalo que hiciste?- yo lo miré con reto, me indigné, y a él que le importaba!! No vivía en mi casa!!!, tuve la intención de hacer desaparecer, la sonrisa de sus labios, pero me contuve, antes de hacer una tontería.

Odio los despertadores.- acepté yo en voz baja, mientras tomaba de nuevo un poco de jugo. Shaoran me miró al percibir un intento de conversación civilizada por mi parte.

Sakura siempre ha tenido ese tipo de problemas con los despertadores.- confesó mi madre tomando mi mano por arriba de la mesa, yo asentí elocuente y regresé a mi plato, pero no paso desapercibida la sonrisa de el intruso.

Quizá yo pueda ayudarte con eso.- me contestó el en cuanto mi padre se paró para lavar los platos. Lo miré incrédula de que estaba hablando!

Pues al menos que puedas componer mi despertador, no veo otra forma de que puedas ayudarme.- dije renuente a su comentario y al igual que papá también me levanté del asiento, y no volví más al tema, en primera por que, no era mi tema de conversación preferido y en segunda, por que Tomoyo acababa de llegar. Subí un momento para terminar de arreglarme y bajé unos cuantos minutos pasados, con una bolsa rosa de mano y fui a saludar a mi prima que ya había entrado a la cocina.

Ah, Sakura, estás lista?- me preguntó como siempre con una sonrisa, después de terminar de reírse con el individuo frente a mi.

Si, ehhh, donde esta Eriol?

Oh, tuvo que salir por trabajo, un poco más temprano de lo normal, pero me aseguró que me vería en el centro comercial.- contestó ella, mientras se acercaba a mis padres para despedirse, al igual que Shaoran, y después de unos segundos, les seguí los pasos, para salir por al puerta de entrada hacia el carro de Tomoyo. Me senté en el asiento copiloto y Shaoran ocupó el asiento en la parte de atrás.

Que tienes pensado Tomoyo?- pregunté mirando entretenida por la ventana del deportivo, el día estaba soleado y yo sonreí, nunca haría más calor que en Tokio.

Iremos a encontrarnos con la señorita, la que nos hará el favor de mostrarnos el lugar donde será la recepción y la ceremonia, lo habíamos escogido desde hace algunos meses, pero tenemos que planear, como vamos a acomodar todo y en donde se pondrán los arreglos ya sabes, cosas de ese tipo.- me dijo ella, mientras daba vuelta al volante.

Eriol estará ahí?- preguntó Shaoran acercándose a nuestros respaldos.

Si, eso fue lo que me dijo. Por cierto, tendremos que apresurarnos, he quedado con los chicos para la comida. – yo asentí, se refería de seguro a Chiharu, Rika, Yamasaki y a los demás.

No creo que nos tardemos mucho en eso o si?- pregunté mirando a Tomoyo y volviéndome en el asiento.

No en eso, no lo creo, pero tenemos que ir a ver tu vestido y el traje para Shaoran.

Eriol, no me comentó nada, de ir a verlo, el tiene el suyo ya?- preguntó Shaoran mientras nos estacionábamos en frente de un jardín fuera de los suburbios.

Lo mandó hacer, con mi modista, al igual que mi vestido.- Tomoyo miró por la ventana y sonrió, para después salir corriendo frenéticamente y abrazar a Eriol, que estaba esperando recargado en uno de los troncos, mientras la señorita los miraba sonriente. Eriol, la abrazo de igual forma.

Me quité el cinturón, y me dispuse a abrir la puerta, pero Shaoran que ya había salido del auto, lo hizo por mi, yo sin embargo, hice caso omiso a la mano que me ofrecía ayuda y salí del carro, pero me detuve unos pasos después. Me volví y lo miré cerrar la puerta del auto, él giró para comenzar a caminar, y alzo sus cejas al verme observarlo.

Que pasa?- me preguntó acercándose más a mi, yo por reflejo, tomé un paso hacia atrás y miré el suelo.

Nada… mmm, gra… gracias.- sin esperar una respuesta tomé aire y me dirigí a mi amiga con paso rápido.

* * *

Me miré en el espejo, insegura de si ese era el correcto, volvía mi pesadilla, si, así es. De seguro se preguntan, como fue que llegué aquí.

Esa, en cuestión, es una buena pregunta. Aún unos minutos antes, me encontraba recorriendo el hermoso, jardín, que tomaría parte en la boda de mi prima, por lo que no me había percatado, del debato que había comenzado frente a mi, solo hasta que escuché la voz de Tomoyo, llamarme, me volví, Shaoran estaba apoyado en uno de los pilares un poco lejos del lugar donde yo me encontraba, así que escuche tranquila, lo que Tomoyo tenía para decirme.

Sakura, lo siento, creo que Aya, tiene un pequeño problema, pero no quiero que nos retrasemos, podrías adelantarte con Shaoran al centro comercial, te llamaré en cuanto terminemos.

Ehh, no te preocupes Tomoyo, podemos esperar, no creo que se tarde demasiado no?- respondí yo, alarmada, de no solo tener que ir a uno de los lugares más odiados por mi persona, sino que tener que ir con semejante compañía, era demasiado para mi gusto.

No se cuanto se tardará, pero creo que será mejor que te adelantes si?

Tomoyo!!

Ya voy.- dijo ella y con una mirada suplicante, al fin logró mi aceptación.- Gracias Sakura, debes escoger bien ese vestido eh?, por que si no me gusta, iremos de nuevo para comprar uno nuevo!!.- me gritó ya a lo lejos. Y yo simplemente, suspiré.

Y aquí estoy. Decidiendo de entre veinte vestidos, que la empleada había a su vez, decidido darme, por orden de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Shaoran y yo, tras una plática no muy entretenida, habíamos decidido, ir primero por mi vestido, según el, las mujeres se tardaban más en encontrar algo. Cretino!!!, bueno, tenía razón, pero jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta jajajajajaja!!!

Había decidido, probármelos todos, pero por nada en el mudo saldría para "modelarlos", siendo que solamente estaba él. Habían pasado ya, más de cuarenta minutos y yo me quejaba del calor, mientras Shaoran se quejaba, de otra situación.

Vamos Sakura, no puede estar tan mal, tal vez si me dejarás opinar, sería más fácil para ti, encontrar algo.- me dijo detrás del vestidor.

No!!

Por que no?

Pues…. Por que no!!!

Agh!! Eres imposible!, no seas así, solo déjame verlos, así terminaremos antes.- escuche el golpe de su frente contra la puerta y sonreí, bueno, el estaba desesperado y yo era sadomasoquista. (broma  )

……………….

Además tengo derecho a opinar!

Jaja, y eso por que?, creí que yo era la que iba a usar el vestido.- subraye yo con poco tacto, mientras me colocaba la pieza de vestir.

…………………

Li…. Li?

………………..

Oye Li, sigues ahí verdad?- pregunté un poco insegura desde adentro del vestidor, pasé un mechón de mi cabello, por detrás de mi oreja, para después pegar mi cabeza contra la puerta del vestidor, para ver si podía escuchar algo, pero aún después de unos segundos… nada, tal vez se había molestado por que no lo había dejado ver los vestidos, de ser así….

Te propongo un trato.- la voz se alzo, tan rápidamente, como él apareció, abriendo con cuidado la puerta del vestidor.

Santo Cielo, no vuelvas a asustarme así!!.- reclamé yo, que al entrar el individuo al vestidor, de un salto había llegado a la pared detrás de mi, al Principio, le dí más importancia a este hecho, que al otro, que era obviamente más importante… - QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!!! SAL DE INMEDIATO!!!, QUE ACASO TU MADRE NO TE ENSEÑO JAMÁS A TOCAR LAS PUERTAS ANTES DE ENTRAR!!??- comencé yo bastante molesta y golpeando con mis manos, sus brazos.

EY!! Tranquila, Sakura, estás vestida, no he cometido ningún crimen!!- me aseguró él, yo me separé de él, tomando en cuenta de que el vestidor no era muy grande, me crucé de brazos y me senté en el banquito frente al espejo, tirando todos los vestidos al suelo.

…………..

Eh… Sakura….

¬¬………..

Escucha – se hincó delante de mi, y yo volví mi mirada hacia otro lado, Shaoran suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello, antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo.- Lo siento, tienes razón, debí haber tocado antes de entrar, pero los dos sabemos, que solo querías hacerme rabiar al hacerme esperar tanto tiempo.

Que tipo de disculpa es esa!!- exclamé yo indignada, ante la afirmación de él.

Una disculpa a medias.- terminó el, sonriéndome extrañamente.- quieres escuchar lo que tengo para decirte?- preguntó después, al ponerse de pie aún frente a mi.

Da lo mismo, ya estás aquí no?- le dije yo, sin darle mucha importancia.

Bueno, ya que, en efecto, he estado aquí, por un poco más de una hora, merezco un poco de crédito no?- yo no hablé, así que él continuó despreocupadamente. – Y como no me has dejado ver ninguno de los vestidos que te has probado, y por lo visto, has acabado de probártelos sin éxito alguno, yo, voy a escoger el siguiente y me dejarás verlo, si no te gusta, nos iremos y llevaremos el que tu prefieras, de acuerdo?

………….. Bien.- acepté yo, digo, que podía afectar un vestido más o uno menos no?

Iré por él, espera un momento.- comentó antes de salir por la puerta. No me moví del lugar, el banco estaba demasiado cómodo y yo estaba muy cansada. Pasados unos segundos, escuché dos golpecitos en la puerta y una pequeña sonrisa se presento en mis labios.

Adelante.- anuncié yo, en tono un poco cansado, pero lo que vi entrar por la rendija de la puerta, me dejó completamente absorta. Me levanté del banco y di cuatro pasos para poder tomar en mis manos el vestido. Shaoran entró al fin sonriente, de seguro mi expresión lo divirtió bastante.

Que te parece?- preguntó mirándome a mi y luego al vestido.

Es…. Bonito.- acepté yo con el seño fruncido, por la expresión en el rostro de mi acompañante.

Es bueno que te agrade.- comentó, ante la señal de agrado en mi comentario. – Ten, pruébatelo, y avísame cuando estés lista.- dijo al final, saliendo por la puerta. Me quedé un momento sin saber que hacer, luego mis ojos verdes, viajaron a la fina tela del vestido, sin duda era hermoso, se podía decir, que él, tenía un muy buen gusto, pero también podía afirmar que debía ser extremadamente caro, como diablos iba a pagarlo!! Y bueno, después de pensarlo por un momento, me decidí a ponérmelo, y si, como lo había predicho, se veía precioso, era un vestido rosa pálido, no llegaba a lo exótico ni a lo demasiado simple, era más bien elegante y sencillo, la parte de arriba se amoldaba a la perfección remarcando la cintura, desde ahí, caía en forma pareja hasta el suelo y una tela extremadamente delgada, transparente lo cubría por completo, una flor, de tamaño mediano, estaba incrustada en diamantes en uno de los costados superiores del vestido, así que la tela transparente los hacía brillar aún más. Sonreí ante mi imagen en el espejo, nunca había tenido un vestido así, por lo que después de algunos minutos en los cuales me contemple jeje, decidí que usaría ese vestido en la boda de mi prima, costara, lo que costara!!! $$

Me quité el vestido con cuidado, volví a vestirme con el mío y después de poner los demás trajes en orden salí del vestidor con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor, sabía que Shaoran me reprendería por no habérselo enseñado, pero no quería enseñárselo en ese momento.

Alcé las cejas increíblemente curiosa de lo que sucedía a unos pasos de mi, cuando Shaoran se despidió con la mano de una de las mujeres que atendían la tienda, con la que supuse yo, acababa de tener una charla, bastante graciosa y entretenida, pues la mujer, sonreía como estúpida!!

Tu conocida?- pregunté en cuanto el llegó a mi lado, cuando yo estaba a unos metros de la caja, no me volví para verlo, pese al intento interno de hacerlo, me contuve y seguí caminando.

Que?- bueno, como todo hombre, tenía que hacer esa pregunta, era obvio no?

Te pregunté, si la conocías, parecían estar teniendo una charla bastante amena.- comenté yo, tratando de no darle mucha importancia a la situación.

Platica Amena?,- repitió él, analizando la pregunta antes hecha por mi.- Sakura, creo que debes revisar el diccionario.- me dijo al fin con una sonrisa, que yo vi por el rabillo de mi ojo. Y me molesté, no por el hecho, de que estuviera platicando, con la… piernas de palo, por que ciertamente, usaba una falda demasiado corta para mi gusto, osea, obvio que no era por eso por lo que estaba molesta, sino por el hecho, de que me tomara como una tonta!!

Si bueno, deberías revisar el tuyo, sabes?, normalmente las personas, no se ríen de forma tan _**estupida **_solas, alguien debe hacer un comentario _**estupido**_ para hacerlas reír de esa forma. – agregué yo, aún sin mirarlo y casi llegando a la caja.

Vaya, estas irritada por algo Sakura?... o tal vez… mmm cual es la palabra…. Celosa?.- ahora sí que no pude evitar el alzar mi mirada a la suya, que contenía reto y risa.

Por supuesto que NO!!!- exclamé yo, después de un rato de aguantar su mirada, y coloqué la bolsa con el vestido, en la barra, con más fuerza de la normal. – solo subrayo lo obvio!!- me defendí después de unos segundos.

Aha, bueno, en ese caso, te diré, solo por si te interesa saber- comenzó él sonriendo y apoyándose en la barra.- que solo le pregunté donde estaba la tienda más cercana, en donde puedo comprar mi traje, eso fue todo, así que le dije gracias y ella comenzó a reír.- terminó, arreglándose el cuello de su camisa beige que hacía juego con sus pantalones blancos de vestir.

Son 750 dólares- estaba apunto de contestarle, que no me interesaba saberlo, pero la voz de la cajera me detuvo, y me volví para sacar mi tarjeta de crédito. Me pareció extraño que cuando subí la vista, ella no estaba prestando atención a la tarjeta que yo le entregaba, no, de hecho, su mirada se dirigía a mi acompañante, que en ese momento, parecía buscar algo en una de sus bolsas. Hice girar mis pupilas, que le pasaba a esta gente!!!, me aclaré la garganta para llamar la atención de la cajera, que de inmediato se volvió a mi, aceptándome la tarjeta.

Déjame pagarlo si?- preguntó a mi lado Shaoran y la cajera se detuvo antes de pasar la tarjeta por la máquina.

No.- contesté yo simplemente a su petición, y seguí esperando y mirando con impaciencia a la cajera, que parecía confundida.- Pásela.- ordené suavemente yo, y ella asintió.

Vamos Sakura, déjame pagarlo.- continuó él, y la cajera se volvió a detener, mientras yo me empeczaba a exasperar.

Ya te dije que no, es tan difícil aceptar una negativa?!!- exclamé un poco alto, para después asentir a la cajera que, no supe por que, me miraba de forma reprobatoria.- Que?!- solté yo a la pobre muchacha, que no pareció enfadarse ante mi reacción, más suspiró como si fuera demasiado tratar conmigo, y yo me irrité.- Solo pase la tarjeta quiere!!- la cajera volvió a suspirar y pasó la tarjeta una vez… dos veces, y su expresión se volvió extraña.

……………

….. ¬¬u

………….

Que pasa?!- pregunté al fin, después de mirar mi reloj de pulso, ya íbamos retrasados Maldición!!. La cajera negó con la cabeza y alargó su brazo para entregarme la tarjeta.

Lo siento señorita, no puedo registrar el número de cuenta, es usted de otro país?- me preguntó checando la computadora a su lado.

Bueno, si… pero…

Por favor, cárguelo a mi tarjeta.- me interrumpió Shaoran entregándole la tarjeta de crédito a la señorita, ella asintió y le sonrió, recibiendo la tarjeta,yo me volví y lo interrogué con la mirada.- Ya la escuchaste, no?- suspiré y giré para aceptar el paquete que ella me entregó y salí de la tienda sin decir nada, pero escuche, el cordial "gracias" de Shaoran y el "vuelva pronto" de la otra, que obviamente iba dirigido a el. Era raro, mi tarjeta había funcionado perfectamente en otras ocasiones, ahhh!!!! Que mala suerte!!!, no era posible.Volví mi mirada al reloj de pulso de plata, regalo de mi padre para uno de mis últimos cumpleaños y suspiré, solo esperaba, que no fuéramos a tardarnos tanto tiempo, en el traje del individuo, que al momento comenzó a caminar a mi lado en cuanto me alcanzó.

Y media hora después….

Mi cabeza, estaba apunto de estallar, estar en el centro comercial, media hora, tal vez una hora era pasable, pero llevaba ya mas de dos horas y media en el barullo y chocando con un millón de gente, que supongo no tenía nada más importante que hacer, que caminar como idiotas por todo el centro comercial, y otra media hora, de estar sentada en un sillón, que parecía estar diseñado, para niños de seis años!!, esperando a que la no deseable persona, (para mi obviamente), que me acompañaba en ese momento, se decidiera que traje llevaría para la boda. Yo sabía que eso era una cruel venganza, pero, no podía soportar ya más tiempo.

No tengo la culpa de ser tan guapo y de que todos me queden perfectamente bien, Sakura!!, no me culpes a mi.- Yo lo miré incrédula, mientras con sarcasmo el terminaba su oración, y se miraba en el espejo.

Sabes, tu ego ha acabado con las pocas neuronas que te quedaban Shaoran, tal vez sería mejor, estar en el oculista que comprando trajes no crees?- le pregunte igual de sarcástica y levantándome del sillón, para acercarme al espejo en el que estaba él.

Bueno, supongo que ya te he torturado un poco.- dijo el riéndose por mi anterior comentario.

Gracias Señor!!!- comenté en voz exagerada y lo miré después, su expresión me intrigó.- que?

Eh?... nada!, solo, recordé algo.- confesó él y sin dar más detalles de la situación, me sonrió suavemente.- Muy bien, es tu turno, elije.

Que?, que elija?, que cosa?- pregunté yo tontamente.

El traje, que más!- me dijo el riendo de nuevo a mi pregunta.

Y por que he de elegir yo, el traje que tu, vas a llevar!?- pregunté de nuevo, aún sin comprender muy bien.

Por que de seguro, no te va a gustar bailar con alguien que lleve puesto uno de esos trajes.- me dijo al fin, señalando en la estantería más lejana, trajes de unos colores, verdaderamente llamativos.

Quien dijo que voy a bailar contigo?- pregunté levemente alterada, por la sola idea de bailar con él, no por que, muy en el fondo me desagradara la idea, sino, por que sería estar demasiado cerca para que mi sentido común funcionara y lo peor era que aún no entendía muy bien, por que me aterraba tanto la idea.

Pues, tu eres la madrina de Tomoyo no?, y yo soy el padrino de Eriol, así que, tenemos que bailar juntos.- me dijo suavemente acercándose a donde yo estaba, yo retrocedí, pero el sillón, estaba detrás de mi, y detuvo mi huída. Lo miré después de pasear mi vista por el suelo unos segundos, su rostro no tenía expresión alguna y lo podía ver demasiado bien, ya que solo estaba a unos centímetros de mi, solo me miraba con sus ojos miel, en busca de alguna respuesta en los míos.- Tan horrible sería bailar conmigo Sakura?- me preguntó después con una sonrisa pequeña, sin ningún dejo de burla o sarcasmo en su voz. Yo quería, pero no podía mover mis ojos de los suyos y comencé a sentirme nerviosa.

Me… agrada el gris- respondí al fin casi como un suspiro. El se separó un poco y me sonrió aún más.

A mi también me gusta.- contestó, para después girar y tomar el traje en sus manos, era un traje de marca, gris oscuro, casi negro, y para ser sincera, le quedaba muy bien. – Vamos, llegaremos tarde con Tomoyo y los demás.- dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar a la caja, yo asentí y lo seguí, después suspiré con fuerza, eso había sido muy extraño.

* * *

Llegando al restaurante al que Tomoyo nos pidió, que fuéramos, fuimos recibidos por los amigos de los novios, y por los mismos.

Sakura, que bueno que ya llegaron, como te fue de compras?- me preguntó Tomoyo siendo la primera en saludarme y tomándome de la mano, entramos juntas.

Shaoran!!, como estas?, tanto tiempo!!- comenzó Yamasaki con una sonrisa y dándole la mano y un abrazo al aludido, que venía unos pasos detrás de mi.

Vaya Yamasaki, hasta que te apareces, no te ví en la fiesta de compromiso, pensé que tal vez, Chiharu había decidido desaparecer en tu compañía!- contestó él, haciéndole burla a la que iba al lado de su amigo.

Como eres Shaoran!!- exclamó Chiharu, golpeando suavemente el brazo de Shaoran con su puño.

Estuvo…. Bien, supongo.- respondí yo a la pregunta antes hecha por mi amiga, mientras lo observaba platicando con todos.

Sakura?, estas bien?- me pregunto Tomoyo, de nuevo, yo agité mi cabeza de un lado a otro para despejar mis pensamientos y asentí después, mirándola con una sonrisa.- menos mal, ven, quiero que veas a Naoko.

Eh?, ya llegó?- le pregunté yo, buscando con la mirada, hasta que vi a mi compañera de lentes, parase de la mesa para recibirnos, Rika estaba sentada enfrente de ella y a su lado Terada me miraba sonriendo.

Hola Sakura!!

Que tal Naoko.- contesté, respondiendo el cálido abrazo y regalándole una sonrisa.- pensé que llegarías hasta el día de la boda.- comencé yo en cuanto todos nos sentamos.

Bueno, si, pero no le quiero causar molestias a Tomoyo ni a Eriol, así que decidí venir un poco antes de la boda. Por cierto, déjame presentarte a mi novio Sakura.- Yo asentí, y me incliné para ver al novio de Naoko. – El es Nokoru.

Un gusto.- saludó el estrechando mi mano y sonriendo.

Igualmente Nokoru, yo soy Sakura.- contesté estrechando su mano igualmente, para luego sentarme de manera apropiada. – Escuché que estabas trabajando Naoko, te va muy bien?

Si.- comentó ella tomando un trago de su agua de sabor.- fui a hacer una investigación, me prometieron un buen reembolso, así que…- hizo un gesto de afirmación y volvió a su plato. Tomoyo y Eriol, estaban platicando con Rika y con Terada, Yamasaki y Chiharu, compartieron la carta por un momento para poder decidir que iban a comer y Shaoran que estaba frente a mi, miraba la carta de igual forma.

Ya te decidiste Sakura?- me preguntó el, que me había pillado mirándolo.

Ehhh, si- contesté para justificar, mi falta de atención en el menú, el me sonrió y volvió a la carta. Suspiré y me volví a Naoko que me hablaba en ese momento.

Y que hay de ti Sakura, cual es tu trabajo?, escuché que te va bastante bien.

Eh, si, de hecho, tengo una compañía que organiza eventos, más bodas que otra cosa, pero si, de hecho me va bastante bien, es mi propia compañía, que más puedo pedir.- comenté yo después de ordenar al mesero, lo que quería.

Eso es maravilloso Sakura, debes estar muy contenta, - tomo la mano de su novio, que al parecer también estaba bastante atento a nuestra conversación, y después agregó.- y como te va en el plano sentimental, tienes novio?- me preguntó Naoko dejando el cubierto en el plato, no se por que, la pregunta me incomodó, pero tampoco supe por que mi mirada se volvió a la persona frente a mi, que no pareció inmutarse por la pregunta realizada.

Eh, bueno… yo…- lo analicé un poco, viendo las manos entrelazadas de Eriol y Tomoyo, o el beso en la mejilla que Rika recibió por parte de su ahora esposo, o también, las sonrisas cómplices de Yamasaki y Chiharu, me di cuenta de que mi relación no se asemejaba ni a la mitad de cualquiera de las que tenía frente a mi, me sorprendí, por que Shaoran ahora si, me miraba, extrañado, como si le sorprendiera el hecho, de que tal vez, estuviera dudando de la respuesta, aleje mi mirada de la suya y me encontré con la interrogante de Rika. – yo… si, tengo novio, se llama Takeshi.

Takeshi??, es un lindo nombre Sakura, llevan mucho tiempo juntos?

Pues… no mucho.- comenté, en realidad no sabía mucho acerca de Takeshi, por que no lo veía muy seguido, pero aún así…

Me alegro por ti Sakura, debes ser muy feliz no?- me preguntó al fin Naoko, con una sonrisa. Yo simplemente asentí, esa pregunta no había representado ninguna dificultad, en mis años vividos en Japón, pero ahora… me parecía extremadamente difícil, afirmar… soy feliz.

La comida se había terminado en verdad temprano, salimos a las dos de la tarde y cada quién se dirigió a su casa, no sin antes prometer que nos volveríamos a reunir, antes de la boda.

Eriol y Tomoyo, se ofrecieron para llevarme a casa, así que lo tres nos despedimos y dirigimos al auto de Eriol y no mucho después paramos frente a mi casa.

Gracias por haberme traído muchachos.- agradecí yo al salir del auto y me acerqué a la ventana de Tomoyo, para despedirme de ella y de Eriol.

No hay de que Sakura.- contestó Eriol sonriendo – saludos para tus padres.

Despídeme de ellos si?, te llamaré mañana, quiero mostrarte algo.- me dijo ella, besando mi mejilla.

Me despedí con la mano, mientras el auto se alejaba y camine por el pequeño sendero en el jardín de entrada, pensando en quien lo había hecho, sonreí un poco y entre a casa, dejé las llaves en la mesita y me adelanté esperando a encontrar a mis padres en la parte de arriba de la casa.

Mamá, papá, ya estoy en casa!!- exclamé mientras subía por las escaleras y escuchaba el saludo de lejos de mi madre, y no después de mucho, llegué a la habitación de mi madre y toqué la puerta, dejando la bolsa con mi vestido en el suelo.

Que tal mi niña, como te fue?- saludo mi madre, parándose de inmediato, en cuanto entré en la habitación.

Hola mamá, me fue bien, gracias, que hay de ti, donde está papá?- pregunté sentándome en la cama, tenía mucho sueño, así que me entretuve un rato viendo caricaturas, antes de quedarme dormida. No dormí mucho tiempo, supongo que dos horas a lo máximo, hasta que escuché la voz de mamá llamandome de nuevo.

Sakura…. Sakura, cariño despierta, Tomoyo está en el teléfono.- me aviso ella, y cuando al fin abrí los ojos, me señaló la mesita a un lado de la cama, donde estaba el teléfono, lo tome en mis manos, aún adormilada y conteste.

Bue… bueno.- dije yo, aguantándome un gran bostezo, y después escuché la voz de mi amiga del otro lado de la línea.

Sakura?, hay, lo lamento tanto, no era mi intención despertarte.- comenzó ella en tono preocupado.

No te preocupes, ya estoy despierta, necesitas algo?- aseguré yo con voz despreocupada y sonriendo.

Eh, si, de hecho Sakura, necesito pedirte un gran favor, crees que podrías ayudarme?- me preguntó apuradamente.

Seguro, que es lo que pasa?- cuestioné al fin, acomodándome mejor en la cama.

Es que necesito que me suplas Sakura.

Hoeee??

Si, verás, los padres de Eriol, acaban de llegar a la casa de Eriol, y bueno, quieren que cenemos juntos, pero hoy me tocaba supervisar el restaurante.- "ahhh" pensé yo, cierto, Tomoyo era dueña de un restaurante que era muy conocido en Londres y desde muy temprana edad, se había hecho cargo de eso.

Y quieres que yo te supla?- pregunté absorta, quiero decir, que sabía yo de eso??

Si, no te lo hubiera pedido, pero, me acaban de llamar y me dicen que el día ha estado algo pesado y temo, que empeoré para en la noche. Podrías…

Ehmmm, pues yo… eh, si, claro Tomoyo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.- Ok, alguien tenía que ser positiva en esta conversación.

Dios, gracias Sakura, te pagaré te lo juro…

Tomoyo- interrumpí antes de que dijera otra cosa.- me insultas, soy tu amiga, no necesitas pagarme por eso.

Gracias de nuevo Sakura- dijo en un suspiro.- Bueno, debo irme, no quiero llegar tarde a la cena.

Muy bien, mucha suerte con los suegros.- agregué yo antes de colgar, ella solo rió y me dio las buenas noches.

Tomé aire y me preparé para salir de la confortable casa, le avisé a mi madre, que estaba afuera en el jardín con papá y me despedí, para luego salir de la casa, era muy temprano, así que aún podía tomar un camión, no quería llevarme el auto de papá tal vez el lo necesitara.

* * *

Y me volví a preguntar, que diantres estaba haciendo ahí!!!, llevaba casi tres horas sin parar, llevando órdenes, limpiando mesas, recibiendo cuentas, haciendo de cajera, lo seguro era que iba a matar a Tomoyo, que no tenía el suficiente dinero para pagar a más empleados??

Kinomoto!! Puedes atender a la mesa 5!!

Ya voy!!

Hey!! Kinomoto, la cuenta a la 32!!!

Si!!

Puedes llevar estas órdenes a la 28??

Ahora voy!!

Descanso Kinomoto!!!

Ya v…. que??- me volví para encontrarme con una muchacha de cabello largo y negro, que me miraba sonriendo.- Has trabajado muy duro, así que puedes descansar unos minutos, terminaremos turno en una hora y media, a lo mucho.

Estas segura?

Claro, te llamaré cuando debas volver.- me contestó ella y colocando su delantal correctamente volvió al movimiento. Me recargué en la pared, me agradaba esa chica, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero la querría eternamente por los cinco minutos del descanso. Me senté en una silla, no muy cerca de la entrada, aunque alcanzaba a ver a la gente que entraba, y solo unos segundos después, me pareció ver, algo conocido, o más bien a alguien. Me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia las mesas, si, no podía equivocarme.

Wow!!- exclamó cuando se volvió, y casi chocó conmigo, me cruce de brazos y mi mirada se volvió curiosa e interrogante.- Vaya, por tu mirada se podría decir que acabo de cometer un crimen, viniendo a este restaurante.- comentó después, sonriendo.

Que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunté sin descruzar los brazos.

Ehh, pues supongo que lo que cualquier persona normal haría en un restaurante.- admitió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, del pantalón negro.

Muy bien, en ese caso, ya que vas a pagar, puedes pasar, solo que tendrás que esperar por un lugar.- comenté yo antes de volverme y comenzar a caminar hacia la cocina.

Sakura!!, espera, en realidad solo quiero hablar contigo.- comenzó tomando mi brazo e impidiendo mi fuga.

Shaoran escucha, estoy extremadamente cansada y extremadamente ocupada, así que si no quieres que me vuelva extremadamente agresiva, te agradecería que me dejarás hacer mi trabajo.- y sin más me regresé a la cocina, genial, había desperdiciado mis cinco minutos de descanso.

Hey Kinomoto, lleva la orden a la 16!!- tomé los platos en mis manos y me dirigí a las mesas, tuve que dejarlos, rápidamente en la mesa, antes de que se me cayeran de la impresión. En medio de toda la gente, estaba él, lo raro, era que llevaba una pequeña libretita y no se de donde, había sacado ese delantal negro, y estaba tomando la orden de la mesa.

Que estas haciendo?- le pregunte en cuanto el me alargó la orden para que la llevara a la cocina.

Pensé que sería una buena idea ayudar, te molesta?.- me hubiera gustado, decirle que si me molestaba mucho, o que no era su problema, pero al verdad cualquier tipo de ayuda en ese momento era bienvenida. Me sonrió cuando yo tomé la orden y se colocó la pluma detrás de la oreja.

Más vale que lo haga bien Sr. Perfección.- comenté yo sarcástica antes de irme, la sonrisa de él se agrandó y caminó al lado contrario.

Cuando llegó el fin de turno, después de arreglar todo, los empleados salieron del restaurante y se despidieron de mi y de Shaoran. Comencé a secar los platos y a guardarlos en el lugar correcto, con la ayuda de él.

Así que fue Tomoyo quién te lo pidió, por que sus suegros iban a cenar con ella y Eriol?- me preguntó él, cuando yo acabe de contarle, como había terminado ahí.

Si, pensó que iba a estar peor en la noche, y vaya que no se equivocó!- agregué yo, y su risa llegó hasta mis oídos.- como te enteraste de que iba a estar aquí?- le pregunté secando un plato y dándoselo con cuidado.

Tu madre me lo dijo, fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero ella me dijo que Tomoyo te había llamado, pidiéndote que la suplieras.

Por que… fuiste a casa, necesitabas algo.- le pregunté de nuevo, sin mirarlo.

Bueno, quería entregarte algo, y quería hablar contigo.- contestó después de unos segundos, mientras guardaba los platos en una de las repisas. – Por cierto, esto se te da bastante bien.- comentó él mirándome después.

Es extraño, por que de pequeña, solía tirar todo lo que tomaba, platos, vasos, tazas, los rompía siempre, con el paso del tiempo, fue menos, pero siempre fui muy torpe para estas cosas.- acepté yo, secando ahora una taza.

A todo el mundo le pasan ese tipo de cosas alguna vez no?

Supon…. AHHHHHHHHH!!!! UNA CUCARACHA!!!!!

Cuidado!!- bueno, la verdad es que todo pasó demasiado rápido como para describirlo, pero bueno, en resumen, terminé de secar la taza y estaba a punto de dejarla encima del buró frente a mi, cuando veo a esta gorda, horrible, peluda y espeluznante cucaracha, frente a mi, y mi reacción, como el de toda persona cuerda es retroceder y gritar, mi error, mi pie izquierdo se topo con el recogedor, haciéndome tropezar y caer hacia atrás, espere tocar el piso y el fuerte ruido del golpe, pero…. Nada, abrí los ojos, que había cerrado del susto y fue entonces que me percaté de la situación. Shaoran no solo había logrado atraparme en la caída mi, sino también a la taza que yo había mandado volar por los aires. – Sakura!!, estas bien?!- preguntó preocupado y mirándome con sus ojos miel me ayudó a enderezarme.

Ehh… si, estoy bien, gracias.- aseguré yo en voz baja enderezándome de igual forma y evitando su mirada, me apoyé contra la mesa, todavía con su ayuda. Me seguía mirando algo preocupado, y yo me sentí incómoda, por lo que desvié mi mirada.- Así que- aclaré mi garganta que sentía seca, antes de seguir.- tendré que sumar, mesero y malabarista a tus cuantas habilidades??- el pareció sentirse tranquilo, por mi comentario y sonrió, solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba entre él y la mesa, pero la mesa, no era lo que me preocupaba.

Soy bueno con las manos sabes?- mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, y espere un indicio de broma en su comentario, al no percibirlo, comencé a ponerme muy nerviosa, y sentí mi respiración agitarse, en cuanto su mano viajo a mi espalda, la cual utilizo de apoyo para terminar con el espacio entre los dos.

Sha… Shaoran?

Shhh- su mano libre viajo a mis labios y con la yema de sus dedos, los cubrió suavemente, para después apoyar su frente en la mía.- Sakura…- su respiración golpeo delicadamente mis labios, provocando un temblor por toda mi espalda, me perdí en la calidez de su abrazo, y su mano suave ahora en mi cuello, me acercó a él lentamente.

PAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!

En cuanto el trueno sonó, el efecto de trance en mi, acabó y como el mismo trueno, me separé rápidamente de él, para dirigirme a la ventana, la lluvia caía a toneladas, por un momento pude igualar los latidos de mi corazón, con la lluvia que caía frente a mi, traté de calmarme, respirando despacio, después de unos minutos, en los que ni el, ni yo dijimos nada, me volví, aún estaba parado cerca de la mesa.

Te llevaré a casa, vamos.- y salió de la cocina sin siquiera volverse. Lo miré salir y suspire con fuerza, sentía que mis piernas no podían aguantarme por más tiempo, temblaba demasiado, y cerrando los ojos, apoyé mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano negando una y otra vez. Después, me quité el delantal rápidamente y salí de igual forma de la cocina. – Lista?- me preguntó en cuanto llegué a la puerta de la entrada, esta vez si me miró, y después de unos segundos me regaló una sonrisa. – Sabes, Creo que no traje paraguas conmigo, te molestará correr?

…………… No- contesté yo en voz baja y mirando hacia la parte de afuera en busca del auto de Shaoran.

Te guiaré está un poco oscuro.- comenzó él, acercó su mano a la mía y la abrió, esperando mi respuesta. Yo no dije nada, simplemente alargue mi brazo y coloqué mi mano en la superficie cálida de la suya. Volvió a sonreír y cerro su mano sobre la mía y sin avisarme siquiera, abrió la puerta de la entrada y salió conmigo pisándole los talones.

* * *

Servida señorita.- no pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario, miré primero por la ventana hacia mi casa, y después me volví para despedirme.

Gracias por haberme traído Shaoran, y… gracias por tu ayuda antes.- agregué yo mientras él abría la puerta y me ayudaba a salir del auto.

Ni lo menciones.- me dijo caminando un poco conmigo, después se paro y se volvió para mirarme.- Hasta aquí llego yo Sakura. No quiero que tus padres vayan a despertarse con el ruido.- explicó el pasando una mano por su cabello mojado y sonriendo.

Ah, si claro, así que… te veré mañana Shaoran.- comenté antes de girar, para irme.

Espero que así sea. Buenas noches Sakura.- se despidió inclinándose levemente.

Buenas noches Shaoran, regresa con cuidado.- me despedí ahora yo regalándole una sonrisa.

…………… Que tengas dulces sueños.- lo oí susurrar muy quedito, como para si mismo, así que me detuve, pero no me volví.

Igualmente.- susurre yo y corrí hacia la puerta, para al fin poder entrar a mi casa.

* * *

La luz del sol, caló en mis párpados, pero no me inmuté en lo más mínimo, en vez de eso, me reacomodé en mi cama y suspiré con fuerza, aún era temprano, tal vez podría dormir unas horas más, pero sabía que el despertador no tardaría en sonar, todas las mañanas era lo mismo, parecía estar conciente, pero en cuanto sonaba el despertador, me alteraba y caía al piso, claro, no recordé que el despertador no sonaría ese día, por que yo lo había descompuesto, en realidad, no lo recordé hasta que una extraña tonadita llegó a mis oídos, haciéndose cada vez más y más conocida, hasta que la letra me hizo abrir los ojos…

Heaven, must be missing an angel…

Missing an angel….

La canción siguió tocando, pero no puse mucha atención, al aparato, que estaba encima de mi mesita de noche, de hecho solo tomé la nota que estaba pegada en la parte de arriba del despertador, la leí y sonriendo, hice rodar mis pupilas.

Buenos dias Sakura!

Te caíste de la cama?

Que te parece tu nuevo despertador??

Te deseo un buen día :)

Atte:

Shaoran Li.

* * *

Finnnn, de nuevo, solo por esta vez, y bueno, que les pareció el chapie, espero que les este gustando, les juro que pongo todo mi esfuerzo!!!

Pues de nuevo, mil gracias a las personitas, que me han estado dejando sus opiniones, es muy importante para mi.

Creo que esta vez me salió un poco más largo, solo espero que no se aburran mucho!!!

Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, no se cuando voy a actualizar otra vez, pero espero no tardarme mucho.

Así que ya saben, todo, sugerencias, saludos, felicitaciones, son aceptadas….. DEJEN REVIEWSSSS

Porfis

Con cariño: Kamikaze Chisaki- chan!!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: No, aunque me gustaría, CCS no me pertenece. :)

Capitulo 5

Empezando por un libro.

Se sentía extraño, no el ambiente en sí, sino yo, había algo en mi, que se sentía extraño, pero supongo que, aunque imaginativa mi mente, jamás podría darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, quiero decir, no por el momento.

Miré la nota una vez más, después de unas diez veces, que mis ojos se habían posado sobre ella, y con un movimiento de mi cabeza, la dejé encima de mi mesita de noche. Suspire un momento y me levante de la cama, pero no había dado ni un solo paso, antes de que el ruidoso timbre del teléfono, sonara con ímpetu, supuse que mamá lo contestaría, pero después de cinco timbres, me decidí a hacerlo yo, así que amarre mi cabello en una coleta y me dirigí a contestar al pasillo.

Bueno?, habla Sakura.- comencé yo, cuando al fin levanté el altavoz con pereza y conteniendo un bostezo.

Hey Saku-chan!! Buenos días, no pensé que estuvieras despierta a esta hora.- me dijo mi prima del otro lado del altavoz. Me sorprendí, no pensé que fuera taaaan temprano, como ella había dicho.

Son solo las ocho de la mañana, no es tan temprano, no exageres.

Bueno, si, quizá tengas razón jeje, pero si que es temprano para ti, estas segura que te sientes bien?

Jaja.- comenté con sarcasmo mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación de mis padres que aún seguía cerrada.

Como sea, solo hablaba, para preguntarte, que tal te había ido ayer?, no fue demasiado trabajo?, espero que no.

Ah, por cierto, ya que estamos hablando del tema, por que rayos tienes tan pocos empleados!!!!- le pregunté indignada mientras me apoyaba en el barandal de las escaleras.

No es eso Sakura, lo que sucede es que están de vacaciones, ya sabes, la mayoría prefiere pasar Navidad con su familia.

Ah, supongo. – accedí yo, poco convencida.

Pero, no sufriste demasiado verdad, digo, tuviste bastante ayuda por lo que me he enterado.- el tono de su voz, me molestó un poco, supuse, que se refería a Shaoran.

A que te refieres?- cuestioné con simpleza.

Vamos Sakura, no te hagas la torpe, por que eres, muchas cosas, menos torpe.

Creo que estoy en desacuerdo contigo, hace años, se me calificaba de muy pocas cosas y entre ellas, torpe figuraba como las que estaban en los primeros lugares.

Bueno, si te empeñas, Shaoran me contó que había ido a ayudarte, espero que le hayas agradecido como es debido.

Bueno, si es lo que quieres saber, si, le di las gracias por eso.- mi mano apretó más de lo necesario el auricular, maldito bocón!!! Pero solo pensar en eso, hacía que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, por lo que maldije de nuevo para mis adentros.

Me parece bien, oye Sakura, tienes planes para hoy?- me preguntó después de un momento.

No lo sé, por que lo preguntas, necesitas algo?

Mmm, no, es que quería que saliéramos, pero Eriol, está en el trabajo, que te parece si te llamo, para que salgamos, en cuanto el llegue?

De acuerdo.- contesté encogiéndome de hombros, sabiendo de ante mano, que ella no me estaba viendo.

Muy bien, en ese caso, espera mi llamada.- me dijo antes de colgar, con emoción.

Si claro, hasta el rato Tomoyo.- finalice yo con la conversación, y después de ponerme mis cómodas pantuflas, bajé para desayunar, mis padres aún dormían, así que creí conveniente prepararles el desayuno. Solo después de que hube terminado de cocinar y de darme cuenta, al probar mi propio desayuno, de que la cocina, no era para nada lo mío, bueno, no estaba tan mal, pero distaba mucho de los deliciosos platillos de mi madre, menos mal, que en mi lista de metas no figuraba la de ser chef.

Subí las escaleras para cambiarme, había decidido en la misma cocina, que saldría a tomar un poco de aire, quizá encontrara algo bueno que hacer por ahí.

Al fin terminé de arreglarme, esta vez había decidido, usar unos pantalones blancos con una gabardina del mismo color y una blusa beige, gran error, pero no lo sabría hasta después de unas horas. Tome mi bolso y salí de casa, sin olvidar, dejar un mensaje para mamá y papá en la mesa, al lado de su desayuno, anunciándoles a donde iba, y pidiéndoles perdón por mi mal sazón.

Solo, hasta que llegué a la estación de autobús, me di cuenta que el tarado de mi hermano, no se había presentado ni una sola vez a casa, para verme, pero esa sí no se la iba a pasar, así que sin más subí al autobús, rogando por que no hubiera una colisión, y dirigiéndome a casa de Touya.

* * *

Al fin llegué a la magnífica casa de mi hermano, la verdad era una casa grande, de dos pisos, quizá un poco más grande que la de mis padres, que se encontraba fuera de los suburbios, para ser preciso, en la capital. No se me hizo extraño, con lo dedicado y perfeccionista que era Touya, de seguro había trabajado años para poder pagar esa casa y su auto, en el que me fijé poco después era precioso. Como fuera, suspiré y me decidí a tocar la puerta pero, algo extraño sucedió, un ruido bastante raro se escuchó muy cerca de donde yo estaba.

Ahhhhh!!!

Me sorprendí, por que el ruido no venía de otra, más que de la casa de mi hermano, y no exactamente de adentro. Sin esperarme un segundo más, caminé hacía donde ese ruido extraño me llamaba, bueno obviamente no me llamaba a mi, pero de igual forma caminé hacia el patio trasero que de hecho lo cubría una reja de madera.

Auuuuuuu!!!!!

Me acerqué un poco más, y me asombre de que el grito, por que era un grito, eso lo había descubierto segundos antes, se escuchara tan fuerte, pero yo aún no podía descifrar de quién era la voz, hasta que…

Yuki!!!!! Estas bien!?, perdón, no quize…- ahá, esa era la voz de Touya, pero, que demonios pasaba allí adentro?

No te preocupes To-ya, estoy bien.- escuché decir a la ahora identificada voz de Yukito, me acerqué más y pegué la oreja a la reja de madera, por que no podía ver nada, al menos quería saber, que era lo que le había sucedido a yukito. – Tu sigue… empujando.- dijo jadeando la voz de Yukito y yo me tapé la boca con la mano, atrapando un gritito de sorpresa, que estaba pasando con ellos?!!!

Pero no quiero lastimarte.- comentó Touya de nuevo.

Ya te dije, que estoy bien!!- dijo ahora la voz de Yuki, un poco molesto.

De acuerdo, aquí voy… uno… dos…. Tres!!!!!

Ahhhh!!!! No To-ya…. No cabe!! Es demasiado…. Grande!!- solté una exclamación de sorpresa, mucho más grande que la que se había quedado en el aire la última vez, Dios, necesitaba salir de ahí, de seguro ya me habían oído, y yo estaba completamente segura de que no quería seguir escuchando más!!!, pero ni siquiera había recorrido tres metros, cuando la puerta de la reja de madera se abrió y salió por ella Touya, completamente vestido, cosa que me sorprendió.

Sakura?!, que estas haciendo aquí?- me preguntó acercándose a mi.

Ah… yo…- comencé sin saber muy bien, que decir.

Ah!! Hola Sakura que tal estas hoy?- me preguntó Yukito asomando la cabeza por la reja de madera y sonriéndome tiernamente.

Ah… yo….

Que te pasa, te comió la lengua el gato?- preguntó mi hermano con sarcasmo, yo me sonrojé con fuerza pero no le devolví la mirada.

Yo, solo vine a visitarte… yo, no quería molestar… creo que, ya me voy… bueno….

Hey, estas bien sakura?- me preguntó Touya, al parecer con tono preocupado.

Si….

Quieres pasar a tomar un té Sakura?- me preguntó Yukito sonriente de igual manera pero supuse, también precupado.

Eh!, no, yo solo pasé a saludar, por que no habían ido a verme así que…

Ah, lo siento Sakura, hemos estado un poco ocupados, cambiamos las cosas de Yukito, a la casa, ya sabes, la mudanza siempre es muy difícil.- me interrumpió el pasando una mano por su cabello oscuro y mirándome con disculpa en sus ojos azules.

Si, de hecho ahorita estábamos tratando de que mi sillón favorito entrara, ya que no lo pudimos meter por la puerta principal, es bastante grande, y mira lo que me hizo.- comentó el enseñándome una cortada en su mano, que no era profunda, pero si algo larga. Yo sin embargo, aunque sentí lastima por él, no pude aguantarme lo que siguió. Mi mano viajó a mi estómago y comencé a reír me descontroladamente, mientras mi hermano y su ahora novio, me miraban extrañados.

Lo… lo siento… tanto… no es… mi intención… reir…. Jajaja….reirme!!!.- dije yo comenzando a brincar al no poder aguantar la risa.

O.o?

¬¬u

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Bueno ya basta!!!!- comenzó mi hermano, después de unos minutos de aguantar mi risa.

Lo siento, Yukito, tendré que declinar a la invitación, debo irme antes de que mi hermano me maté, nos vemos.- contesté yo despidiéndome de mi hermano con un beso rápido, ya un poco más controlada.- Hey Touya, espero que vayan mañana a cenar a la casa!!!- y así sin más, regresé a la parada de autobús.

* * *

Mmmm, no, ya los he leído todos… este también, y este otro… vaya, es tan difícil encontrar un buen libro aquí?, me pregunté mientras comenzaba a caminar por los estantes, en busca de algo bueno que leer.

Después de la inesperada visita a mi hermano me había encaminado al centro de la ciudad, en busca de algo bueno que escuchar, comprar o leer, pero los dos primeros habían quedado atrás, cuando me había encontrado frente a frente, con la librería más grande de la capital, me sonreí no había algo mejor para mi, que la lectura. Así que entre, pero los minutos pasaron y me di cuenta de que, la mayor parte de los libros que hasta ahora había visto, no me interesaban o ya los había leído, mala suerte no? La visita a la librería, se estaba haciendo algo crónica, cuando de repente me asusté al escuchar una voz…

Ratón de biblioteca? A mi también me lo decían, sabes?- me volví ya tranquila, por que había reconocido la voz y miré extrañada.

Nunca conocí a demasiada gente como para despertar rumores.- comenté sin más y cambié de estante.

Buscas algo en especial?- me preguntó segundos después, con esa voz calmada que provocaba un extraño efecto en mi.

No, solo estoy viendo, - comenté sin prestarle demasiada importancia, ni siquiera me había dado la oportunidad de mirarlo correctamente, algo en mi, me lo impedía.

Estas evitándome?- preguntó al fin cuando yo empecé a caminar y con paso rápido me bloqueó el camino.

No, y tu estas siguiéndome?- pregunté al fin, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos miel brillaron extrañamente, y sus manos viajaron a las bolsas de sus pantalones de mezclilla.

No…- comentó el, acercándose un poco más a mi y sonriéndome, agrego.- al menos que así lo quieras.

Que estas haciendo aquí Shaoran?- pregunté evitando responder a su anterior pregunta.

Buscando poesía.- comenzó el tomando uno de los libros en el estante de enfrente.

No me digas, ahora te dedicas a escribir poesía?- pregunté elocuente mientras seguía mirando los estantes.

No.- dijo él. Su risa suave, me hizo sonreír.- pero es una buena idea, tal vez algún día lo intente.

Ajá, pues buena suerte con eso.- comencé yo y tomé un libro del estante contrario.

No te ha llamado Tomoyo?- me preguntó él, hojeando el libro que tenía en sus manos, y mientras caminaba a mi lado uno de sus mechones marrón, cayó sobre sus ojos miel.

Si, me llamó en la mañana, tenía la idea de salir, pero ella me dijo que me llamaría en cuanto Eriol, llegara al trabajo. Por cierto, que es lo que haces tu Shaoran?.- a mi pregunta, su vista miel, se separó del libro, para fijarse en la mía verde y luego sonrió.

Soy…. Algo así como empresario.- comenzó el cerrando el libro y dejándolo en el estante frente a él.

Y como es que no te he visto trabajar, cuando Eriol, trabaja todo el tiempo?- interrumpí yo fijando mi vista en uno de los estantes, bingo!! Había encontrado al fin, materia buena de lectura.

La diferencia es que Eriol, trabaja para la compañía de su padre, en cambio, la compañía en la que yo trabajo….- su oración quedó incompleta, al ver que mi mano, había tomado el mismo libro, que el.

Lo siento Shaoran, pero tomé el libro primero.- comencé yo, suponiendo, que él, no sostendría discusión, conmigo.

Como lo sabes?- me preguntó después mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Como sé que?

Como sabes, que fuiste la primera en tomarlo?, no es coherente, ni siquiera estabas viendo el libro.

Oh, vamos, ni siquiera te interesa leerlo.- afirmé yo, sabiendo de antemano, que solo trataba de irritarme.

Mira Sakura!!

Que pasa?- si, bueno, nunca me habían hecho algo así antes, así que caí en la trampa, maldito!!!- Eso es trampa Shaoran regrésame ese libro de inmediato.- dije ya alterada, por la anterior burla.

Ey!! No hagas tanto escándalo, o vendrán a corrernos.

No me importa!- le contesté mientras le sacaba la lengua con un puchero

Ay, Sakura, no seas tan infantil, es solo un libro, sabes, no te pasaría nada si intentarás, compartirlo.- continuó él.

Eres….. imposible!!!!- solté yo dando medía vuelta para salir de los estantes, pero la voz de él, me detuvo.

Muy bien, te lo daré, con una condición.- acercándose a mi, balanceó el libro frente a mi, esperé a que terminara de hablar y lo miré recriminatoria.- Necesito que vengas conmigo.

…. O.o?

Quiero que vengas conmigo, por que necesito un favor.

Y por que querría yo hacer tal cosa!?- pregunté alzando la voz más de la cuenta.

Por que eres una buena persona?- me dijo, el con gesto pensativo.- vamos, por favor.

……..

Por favor Sakura.

…… De acuerdo.

Genial.- exclamó y pellizcando mi nariz suavemente me entregó el libro.- eres una buena chica Sakura. Nos vamos?

Me queda alguna otra opción?- le pregunté yo escéptica.

Nop, te espero afuera mientras pagas el libro si?- asentí como respuesta y el salió por la puerta principal, mientras yo me dirigía a la caja.

* * *

Por que no!?

Por que no quiero!!!!, te parece poco eso?

Mas bien me parece ridículo!!

Pues no importa lo que pienses, no lo haré!

Creo que estás exagerando, no te pasará nada.

No, no quiero y punto, me iré en autobús.

Pero, es perfectamente segura!!

Si claro!!, sabías que de diez choques, ocho son causados por estas, cosas!!?

Ey!!, no le digas cosa!!

Oh!, tiene nombre acaso?- solté yo, sabía, perfectamente bien, que estábamos llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba por la calle en ese momento, pero no me importó demasiado.

Muy bien.- concedió él, haciendo una pausa corta.- que es lo que sugieres entonces?

Sugiero que nos olvidemos de todo esto.- la mirada de Shaoran se volvió curiosa.

Ah, no, vendrás conmigo, aunque te tenga que llevar por la fuerza.

No te atreverías!!- afirmé yo aterrada por lo antes dicho, a lo que él sonrió.

Quieres ver?.- contestó al fin bajándose de la moto y acercándose a mi con decisión. – Vamos Sakura, en serio necesito tu ayuda.- me dijo alargando su mano, para tomar la mía.

De acuerdo.- comencé yo dando pasos atrás.- lo haré.- cedí al fin, tras mucho esfuerzo, pero bueno, le había dado mi palabra de que lo ayudaría no?

Te prometo que no te pasará nada si?- asentí y su mano se apretó sobre la mía, me arrastro hacía la motocicleta y subió el primero.- Toma.- me dijo alargando el casó, que me puse con bastante trabajo.

Donde me voy a subir yo, ni siquiera hay suficiente espacio!!!- comenté acercándome con cautela, pero él no me respondió, simplemente con sus dos manos me atrajo de la cintura a él, por lo que perdí el equilibrio y caí sentada frente a él.

Aquí te sentarás- dijo simplemente, me sentí un poco incómoda, por que mis dos piernas, que caían del lado derecho, estaban sobre una de las suyas.- será mejor que te agarres Sakura.- y de donde se suponía que me iba a agarrar?!!!, pero bueno, la pregunta se respondió, en cuanto el puso en marcha el motor, y la motocicleta salió disparada, por que mis dos brazos viajaron rápidamente a su cuello y me acerqué lo más que pude, lo que no pude ver, fue su sonrisa después de arrancar la moto.

* * *

Tenía que admitir, que a pesar de las nauseas, y alguno que otro susto, el paseo había sido por demás…. Agradable?, si, creo que era esa la palabra. No hablé, supongo que de la impresión, hasta que llegamos a donde íbamos.

Wow, Sakura, en verdad tienes mucha fuerza, no me sorprendería, si mañana amaneciera con tortícolis.- me dijo mientras masajeaba su cuello con su mano derecha y bajaba de la moto.- Ey! Cuidado!- mencionó el, cuando me tropecé y me apoyé en él.

Pues tu tienes la culpa, por hacerme subir a esa, cosa.

Tal vez tengas razón, pero…. Fue divertido no?- comenzó el, en cuanto puso los cascos en la moto.

En donde estamos Shaoran?- pregunté, evitando responder y caminando hacia la gran reja que se elevaba frente a mi.

Ahhh, es, mi casa.- afirmó acercándose a mi, pero al parecer mi mirada inquisitiva lo hizo sonreír.

Tu… tu… ca…. Casa???- no me lo podía creer, y mi anterior expresión, de seguro hablaba por su misma. La "casa" como él, le había llamado, era casi tres veces la casa de Tomoyo, o tal vez más. Dios santo, este hombre se pudría en dinero!!!!

Sip, bueno, en realidad esta casa la heredé de uno de mis tíos, cuando me vine a vivir aquí.- explicó él, mientras yo, aún seguía viendo la casa, atónita.- ven, por aquí.- señaló él, separé mi mirada de la casa y lo seguí hasta uno de los muros, que tenía algo así como una pantalla de registro.- Wei, puedes abrir la reja por favor, olvidé traer el control.- comenzó el, en cuanto el rostro de un hombre ya mayor, apareció en la pantalla, el cual, simplemente asintió con una sonrisa y segundos después la imagen se perdió, al tiempo en que la gran reja de metal se abría. Shaoran tomó su motocicleta del mando y la dejó dentro, en uno de los lados de la reja, ya cerrada. Yo, mientras tanto, estaba bastante impresionada. El jardín de la entrada, era gigantesco, supuse que aún tendríamos que caminar un tramo bastante largo, para llegar a donde en si, se encontraba la "casa". – Por que te sorprende tanto, Sakura, pensé que ya habías estado en casa de Tomoyo o, en la de Eriol.- comenzó el, un poco incómodo por mi actitud.

Bueno, si, pero… jamás había visto algo de estas dimensiones, no puedes culparme!.- agregué yo con una sonrisa mientras los dos comenzábamos a caminar.

Celebro que te agrade.-comentó él, en tono bajo. Seguimos caminando sin decir nada, hasta que me sorprendí, al sentir su mano halando la mía.

Que pasa?- pregunté deteniéndome a mitad de camino.

Nada- aseguró el sonriendo levemente- creo que llegaremos más rápido, si cruzamos el jardín, te molestaría?

Eh, no, para nada.- contesté mientras seguía caminando a su lado, miré su mano enlazada con la mía, y tuve el deseo de separarlas, pero aún así, no lo hice.- Tu plantaste todo esto?- pregunté en cuanto llegábamos ya a la mitad del camino, donde había una gran cantidad de plantas y flores por todos lados, me parecía una hermosa pradera.

No, esta casa, es muy antigua Sakura, ha pasado de generación en generación por lo que los jardines han ido creciendo con cada una de ellas, si, planté algunas, pero la mayoría, ya se encontraban aquí cuando llegué, son flores, que han vivido muchos años, hasta pueden contar la historia de mis antepasados.- comentó el inclinando la cabeza en una sonrisa. La sonrisa nació de igual forma en los míos.

Es una linda forma de expresarse.- acepté con la mirada aún en los jardines, pero súbitamente lo sentí tensarse.- Que pasa?- pregunté cuando pareció un poco inquieto.

Maldición!!- exclamo el viendo su reloj de pulso.

Que?, que sucede?- volví a cuestionar, pero su mirada miel, chocó con la mía.

Creo que es mejor, correr.

De que hablas!- pero la respuesta en sí, no llegó de él, sino de un montón de pequeñas regaderas, que echaban agua a muerte y estaban alrededor de nosotros, al parecer en todo el jardín. La mano de Shaoran se aferró a la mía, en cuanto una exclamación de sorpresa salió de mis labios y me jaló para comenzar a correr. Me di cuenta, de que en solo treinta segundos, me convertí en una sopa!! Estaba completamente mojada, de agua helada, y bueno, Shaoran no era la excepción.

Lo… lo lamento…. Sakura.- se disculpo jadeando en cuanto llegamos a la entrada de la gran mansión.

No… importa.- respondí yo de igual modo, tomando aire, después de la carrera, mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta. Me di cuenta de que la mansión en sí, era muy grande, y que la fachada era hermosa, de lo único que no me di cuenta, fue que el, piso era bastante engañoso y de que mis zapatos estaban llenos de lodo y agua. Y no me di cuenta de eso, hasta que tratando de llegar a la puerta, me resbalé, y no encontrando otra cosa más que los brazos de mi acompañante, me sostuve con fuerza, y era obvio, que él iba a tratar de ayudarme, pero supongo que Shaoran tampoco había caído en cuenta, de que sus zapatos se encontraban en la misma situación que los míos.

PLLLLLAAAAAAAFFFFFFFF

El silencio duro unos pocos segundos, por que cuando nos percatamos, estábamos los dos en el suelo, al parecer, el golpe lo había recibido él de lleno, que estaba debajo de mi. Y de pronto, no pude evitarlo, y al parecer él tampoco, por que los dos comenzamos a reír con fuerza, el estómago comenzó a dolerme y tuve que recargar mi frente en su hombro, para tranquilizar mi risa.

Te lastimaste?- pregunté ya calmada, al percibir que un suspiro salía de sus labios.

No, estoy bien.- aseguró él. Mis ojos viajaron a los suyos miel y sentí mi respiración agitarse en cuanto noté el mechón de cabello marrón cayendo mojado sobre unos de sus ojos, que me miraban extasiados. Sentí que su respiración se volvía más rápida, al notar que mi mano, que estaba apoyada en su pecho bajaba y subía un poco más rápido que antes.

Se encuentran bien, Joven Li?, Señorita?- preguntó una voz detrás de nosotros, que nos hizo volvernos rápidamente.

Wei!!- exclamó Shaoran levantándose rápido y ayudándome a mi a hacer lo mismo, con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas.

Buenas tardes.- saludó el mayordomo inclinándose frente a mi, y haciendo caso omiso a la exclamación de Shaoran.

Ehhh… buenas, tardes.- respondí yo un poco insegura.

Joven amo, creo que será mejor que se cambie esa ropa, esta bastante mojada y puede causarle un resfriado, y lo mismo para la señorita….

Sakura, se llama Sakura Kinomoto, Wei.- dijo Shaoran apartando, al fin el mechón mojado de sus ojos.

Un gusto señorita Kinomoto.- concedió el anciano mirándome con una sonrisa, que yo no pude evitar responder e inclinándose de nuevo en manera de saludo.- Bienvenida, iré a preparar un poco de té joven amo.- agregó después haciéndose a un lado para dejar la entrada libre. Shaoran asintió y me permitió entrar primero.

Es… hermosa.- comenté, mirando la amplia mansión.

Gracias, eres bienvenida cuando desees venir Sakura.- complementó él con una sonrisa. – Creo que más vale que nos cambiemos, no quiero entregarles a los Kinomoto, una hija enferma. Ven.- Shaoran me guió a las grandes escaleras que se alzaban a unos cuantos metros de donde estábamos. No tardamos mucho en llegar al segundo piso, supuse que eran tres, por que las escaleras daban otra vuelta más.

Shaoran!!!!- una voz chillona, se alzó en la oscuridad de uno de los pasillos, yo me volví rápidamente y me encontré con una pequeña niña que venía corriendo por el mismo.

Ren!!- exclamó él, cuando la pequeña se abalanzó sobre él, y con sus pequeños bracitos rodeo su cuello.

Me alegra que hayas llegado al fín!!- comenzó la pequeña dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla al joven chino.

Eh, solo me fui unas horas Ren.- contestó él, cuando al fin la bajó al suelo. Los ojos de la niña se detuvieron por un momento en mi y como rayo paso a esconderse detrás de Sharan.

Quien es… Xiao?- preguntó la pequeña asomándose por detrás de las piernas de él.

Ella es Sakura, Ren, es una amiga.- comenzó Shaoran sonriéndole tiernamente mientras se arrodillaba hasta quedar a su altura.

Yo tengo una amiga Ying Fa- susurró la pequeña aún detrás de él.

Sakura, ella es Ren, es la más pequeña de mis primas.- presentó, señalando a la pequeña que por fin salió de atrás de él. Me sorprendí, la niña era hermosa, tenía cabello negro largo, amarrado en dos coletitas y sus ojos era de un color olivo precioso.

Pues, mucho gusto, Ren, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.- le dije a la niña, que me respondió con una sonrisa.

Sakura!- yo asentí y Shaoran le sonrió una vez más a su prima.

Ren, serías tan amable de llevarla al cuarto de huéspedes, para que pueda cambiarse?- preguntó Shaoran a la niña, que simplemente asintió, después se volvió a mi. – si no te molesta usar algo de mi ropa, en lo que lavamos la tuya, puedes tomarla del closet que está en la habitación.

No, no me molesta. Gracias Shaoran.- finalicé yo, y sin más la manita de la niña se cerró en la mía y me haló hacia la habitación. Después de lo que me pareció bastante tiempo, llegamos a la habitación y Ren, abrió la puerta con maestría.

Es aquí, te gusta?- me preguntó mientras corría a la cama y de un brincó se sentaba en ella.

Si, es muy bonita.- confesé mientras observaba la habitación, que era de un tono verde claro, con blanco. Me llamó la atención, la ventana, la vista era preciosa.

Sakura, cuantos años tienes?- cuestionó de nuevo la niña, mientras se levantaba de la cama, y caminaba hacia mi dando brinquitos, alrededor.

Veinticuatro, y tu?... tienes cuatro?.- pregunté ahora yo, al ver el número que ella me hacía con su manita.

Si!, Tengo cuatro años, voy a cumplir cinco pronto, Shaoran me prometió, hacerme una bonita fiesta!!- me contó ella, mientras me miraba con sus grandes ojos.- Eres amiga de Shaoran? El nunca trae, a nadie a la casa.

Ehh, bueno, si, algo así.- confesé yo, un poco incómoda por el tema de conversación.

Te quedarás para la cena? Mei Ling, no vendrá hoy.

Quien es Mei Ling?- pregunté cuando abrí la puerta del armario, para sacar una de las camisas de Shaoran, que al parecer era un conjuntos de pijama.

Mei Ling es mi prima, la que vino conmigo para ver a Shaoran!!, también es su prima, pero antes ellos también eran amigos.- no entendí muy bien lo último, pero aún así seguí buscando la prenda que me faltaba.- pero no vendrá a cenar, por que se peleó con él.

Se pelearon, por que?- pregunté intrigada, la verdad, no quería entrometerme en la situación, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte que yo.

No supe muy bien…- confesó ella con gesto pensativo.- pero creo que fue, por que él, ya no quería ser su amigo, y ella se molestó con él.

Ah.- seguía sin entender exactamente a que se refería, así que simplemente asentí.- Y por que no?

No lo sé, Xiao, es algo complicado, el dijo, que si la quería, pero no de esa forma, no entendí muy bien.- finalizó ella encogiéndose de hombros.- creo que será mejor que deje que te cambies, estaré afuera.- Ren, salió corriendo de la habitación, y yo aún no entendía muy bien el tema anterior, así que decidí dejarlo en el aire y terminar de cambiarme, después de unos segundos de que ya había terminado de vestirme la puerta sonó, así que me acerqué y escuché la voz de Wei, el mayordomo.

Señorita, si ya terminó de cambiarse, me llevaré su ropa, el joven amo, la espera en la sala.- comentó con voz suave en cuanto abrí la puerta. Yo asentí y le di mi ropa, para después dirigirme a donde Wei, había dicho que estaba la sala, en mi camino, miré por uno de los ventanales, de seguro no tardaría en llover, seguí caminando y antes de llegar a la sala, me encontré con un jarrón, lleno de rosas rojas, me recordó a la que yo aún tenía, y que por arte de magia, aún no se había marchitado, eso era extraño, cualquier rosa a las casi dos semanas y sin agua, ya estaría completamente seca, pero no, la mía seguía igual que cuando él me la había dado.

Espero que no te importe que haya tomado tu ropa de dormir.- comencé cuando lo había encontrando sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, leyendo un papel.

No importa Sakura.- contestó él, levantando la mirada en cuanto me vio entrar en la estancia, y dejando el papel sobre la mesa se levantó, para caminar hacia mi.

Donde está Ren?

Ah, ella, desaparece normalmente en el jardín, le gusta jugar con Ryuo.

Quienes son ellas?- pregunté en cuanto comencé a caminar por la estancia y me detuve junto a la chimenea, señalando algunas fotografías frente a mi.

Son mis hermanas.

Hermanas?, no sabía que tuvieras hermanas.- comenté yo mirando los retratos.

Si, cuatro, mayores que yo, y bastante ruidosas.- señaló él con una sonrisa.

En donde viven?- pregunté de nuevo, curiosa.

En Hong Kong, con sus respectivos esposos.

Las cuatro están casadas?-cuestioné asombrada por la afirmación.

Si, las cuatro, fueron prometidas desde pequeñas.- agregó el suavemente.

Prometidas? Por que?- me sorprendí, era extraño que en estos años se hicieran ese tipo de cosas.

Mi familia, es una familia, bastante tradicionalista sabes Sakura. Mi padre antes de morir, decidió que mis hermanas serían prometidas, y mi madre quiso respetar sus deseos aún después de muerto. Quise oponerme a esa situación, pero al final, no puede hacer nada, lo único que me tranquiliza, es el saber, que son buenas personas, y las cuatro son felices.

Supongo, que tienes razón. Quien es ella?- pregunté después de un tiempo, señalando otra de las fotografías. Shaoran se acercó a mi, y miró la imagen por encima de mi hombro, pero su mirada se volvió extrañamente melancólica.

Ella es Mei Ling, es… una de mis primas.

Oh.- no sabía si decir lo que estaba a punto de decir, era lo correcto, pero aún así lo dije.- Ran, me contó acerca de ella, te peleaste con ella verdad?, estas bien?- pregunté girándome, para verlo de frente. El me sonrió y asintió con lentitud.

Si, estoy bien. Hablamos y arreglamos las cosas, después de un tiempo en que no nos hablamos, fue difícil para los dos, pero ya estamos bien.

Me alegra escuchar eso.- contesté yo, sin preguntar nada más, no quería ser impertinente.

Ey, tienes hambre, ya pasa la hora de la comida, te apetece comer algo?- preguntó alejándose de mi, para dirigirse a la puerta de la sala, conmigo pisándole los talones.

Si, después del desayuno que yo misma preparé esta mañana, creo que mi estomago, necesita una recompensa.- confesé, mientras caminábamos hacia la gran cocina.

Oye Sakura, te gusta el helado?- preguntó él mientras abría la puerta de la nevera con cuidado.

A que persona cuerda, no le gusta el helado Shaoran, por supuesto que si me gusta!- aseguré yo, volviéndome hacia él, después de haber mirado el trueno por la ventana.

Cual es tu sabor favorito?- cuestiono, dejando el bote de varios sabores de helado y sentándose frente a mi, me alargó una de las dos cucharas que sostenía en su mano derecha.

Fresa, el helado de fresa, me encanta.- aseguré con una sonrisa infantil en mi rostro.- Que hay de ti?

Mmm, chocolate, ese es mi sabor favorito. – contestó el metiendo la cuchara primero, para después agregar con una nota de sarcasmo en su voz.- así que ya sabes, si alguna vez piensas pedirme perdón por la manera tan cruel como me trataste al principio, puedes hacerme un pastel de chocolate.

Jaja.- comencé de igual forma.- ni lo sueñes.- Shaoran se sonrió y se levantó de la mesa, para después sentarse a un lado de mi.

Eres así de cruel siempre Sakura?- preguntó dándome una sonrisa cómplice.

No, y tu, eres así de terco siempre?- agregué yo comiendo un poco de más helado del bote.

Terco?, a que viene eso?- cuestionó él con mirada interrogante y curiosa, pero a la vez me sonreía.- Tu eres más terca que yo.

No, no lo soy!- exclamé sacándole la lengua de nuevo.

Si, lo eres. Ves, estas siendo terca, al no aceptar lo terca que eres!- afirmó él sonriéndome.

Eso no tiene sentido!!.- comenté yo, de la misma manera.- Bueno tal vez, yo sea un poco terca, pero no puedes culparme, tu eres exasperante!

Una palabra muy elaborada para ti, sin duda Sakura.- dijo con el afán de molestar.

Cállate!, ves a lo que me refiero?, eres imposible!

Si, eso ya me lo has dicho con anterioridad, pero eres tu, la que pierde al molestarse.

Yo no me molesto Shaoran, solo me…. Fastidio un poco, eso es todo.- dije yo, aguantándome la risa, por la tonta respuesta de mi parte.

Sakura?- preguntó él suavemente mirando su cuchara, yo me volví a mirarlo y sonreí.

Que pasa?

Sigo desagradándote tanto como al principio?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa, y con sus ojos miel, clavados en los míos. Me sorprendió la pregunta, de hecho, no me había puesto a pensar en eso, hasta ese momento en que él lo había preguntado.

A que viene eso?- pregunté nerviosa y retiré mi mirada de la suya con rapidez.

Por que estas nerviosa?- preguntó ahora dudando de su propia pregunta, como si el mismo no pudiera creerlo.

No estoy nerviosa.- dije simplemente y dejé la cuchara en la mesa, levantándome después.

Entonces, responde mi pregunta.- comentó él, igual que yo, levantándose y siguiéndome los pasos.

No tengo por que responder a esa pregunta!- solté yo, al fin girándome para verlo a los ojos, ojos, que recibieron a los míos con una sonrisa.

No, no tienes por que responderla.- contestó Shaoran, acercándose a mi todavía sonriendo, mi espalda chocó levemente contra una de las paredes de la cocina, y sentí una extraña emoción recorriéndome, en cuanto vi su brazo recargar su peso, sobre su mano derecha que se apoyaba en la pared tras de mi, y su mechón, cayó de nuevo sobre sus ojos, que ahora, después de haber inclinado la cabeza, estaban a la altura de los míos. Y regalándome otra de sus bellas sonrisas, agregó.- Pero me gustaría que lo hicieras.- baje la mirada, no podía verlo por mucho tiempo y suspire con fuerza, después lo volví a mirar, esta vez, con una sonrisa pequeña, y me aventuré a preguntar.

Por que?- ahora el pareció sorprenderse, pero aún así bajo su mirada, y su risa un poco ronca llegó a mis oídos.

De verdad quieres saberlo?.- preguntó de nuevo, acercándose a mi, más. Sentí la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío, y el mío a su vez dejó de funcionar, por que no podía reaccionar y quitarlo simplemente??, el ya conocido temblor se hizo presente por todo mi cuerpo y mis párpados parecían demasiado pesados para sostenerse solos, al igual que mis piernas, así que lo único que pude hacer en el momento fue buscar apoyo, mis brazos rodearon su cuello y como una acción en reacción, el paso su brazo libre detrás de mi y con su mano abierta, acarició mi espalda, mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la mía. – Sakura…. - Así como la vez anterior, mi nombre, salió como un suspiro de sus labios y ahora yo, respondí a ese mismo suspiro, pero llamándolo a él. Ya no estaba conciente, sabía, que ya no podría hacer nada, por que la verdad, era que no quería hacer nada, para detener lo que estaba apunto de suceder… y por que?, ni yo misma lo sabía, de hecho lo único que sabía, era que me encontraba muy a gusto junto a él, su suave mejilla, bajó hasta rozar mi cuello, y yo recliné mi cabeza en la pared, dejando salir un suspiro de mis labios de nuevo, al sentir sus suaves y cálidos labios sobre la piel de mi cuello, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse de nuevo, intensamente, y mis manos encontraron lugar, subiendo por su cuello, introduciéndose en cu cabello suave y húmedo. Shaoran entrelazo su mano con la mía y volvió a respirar sobre mi cuello, soltando un suave suspiro después, al sentir posar mis labios sobre su mejilla. Me impresione a sobremanera al sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y de lo suave que era su piel….

Joven amo, la ropa de la señori…- Shaoran se volvió a la puerta de la cocina, y se separó de mi rápidamente, me di cuenta de que apenas podía sostenerme en pie, así que busque apoyo en la pared. Wei carraspeo levemente.- Lo siento.- se disculpo y salió lentamente de la cocina. No quería, pero mis ojos volaron a los de el joven chino frente a mi. Shaoran suspiro con fuerza y paso una mano por su cabello.

Esperaremos a que la lluvia termine, para llevarte a casa, estas de acuerdo?- me preguntó ya después de un silencio bastante incómodo. Yo simplemente asentí, que más podía hacer??

* * *

Unos minutos después, Shaoran me pidió que lo acompañara a su habitación, hasta ahora, ninguno de los dos nos habíamos acordado de por que estaba allí.

Eso es lo que necesito que hagas por mi, es una buena causa no crees?- finalizó él, después de que me terminó de explicar la situación. Me senté en su cama, con colchas, verdes, podía ver que ese era su color favorito.

Me parece bien.- consentí yo, suavemente.- les pedirás a los demás?

Eh?, ah! Si, a los demás les pareció buena idea, de hecho solo faltabas tu. – contestó con la cámara en la mano derecha.- Así que estas lista?

Si claro.

Quieres un momento para pensar en lo que dirás?

Ehh, no creo que así estoy bien, que fue lo que dijeron los demás?- pregunté, la curiosidad me había ganado de nuevo.

Te los enseñaré después de que te grabe a ti.

Muy bien, ey! Y tú, ya lo hiciste?- cuestioné, mientras me sentaba en flor de loto sobre su cama.

No, estaba esperando a grabarte primero, no se vería muy bien, si fuera al revés.- contestó sonriéndome.

Supongo.

Ok, estas, en tres, dos, uno, ya!- me dijo él, en un susurro.

Eh, bueno, hola Tomoyo y Eriol, como están?, eh, espero que estén muy bien, y que en este momento estén disfrutando de su luna de miel. Solo quiero decirles, que los quiero mucho a los dos, en verdad, aprecio todo el tiempo, que hemos estado juntos y los extrañaré mucho.- confesé con un suspiro y pasando un mechón de cabello, por detrás de mi oreja, después le sonreí a la cámara.- Y bueno, si ven un regalo, grande y rojo, es mío, con mucho amor para ustedes. Creo que me voy, no los quiero aburrir mucho jeje. Así que cuídense mutuamente y hagan muchas travesuras. Adios.- finalicé mandando un beso a la cámara. Shaoran sonrió y dejó de grabar.

Gracias por haberlo hecho Sakura, significará mucho para ellos.- me dijo al fin, dejando a un lado la cámara apagada.

Lo se.- respondí simplemente con una sonrisa.

Quieres ver la tele un rato, antes de irnos?- preguntó sentándose a un lado de mi y quitándose la chaqueta.

Un rato, por que ya es bastante tarde.- concedí yo mirando mi reloj de pulso.- Tienes algo bueno?- pregunté ahora mirándolo a él.

Voy a tomar una ducha, puedes elegir de aquél buró.- señaló el un estante cerca del equipo de sonido.- No me tardaré demasiado.- aseguró mientras se introducía en el baño.

Muy bien.- comencé a inspeccionar el contenido del buró y tomé una de las películas, que después de algunos minutos me había llamado la atención, después fui hacia la tele y pasando por el baño me detuve un momento. Podía escuchar el agua correr y sin saber por que, la imagen de él dentro de la regadera llegó a mi mente y yo me recriminé por eso, vaya que lo hice, moví mi cabeza negativamente mientras un tono fuerte de rojo, cubría mis mejillas, quizá Tomoyo tuviera razón en eso de que me hacía daño levantarme tan temprano.

Mire el reloj, no era tan tarde, apenas eran las nueve de la noche, así que me decidí al fin, a poner la película en el DVD.

"La roca" me había llamado la atención, pero bueno, después de haberme recostado por unos minutos en la cama de suaves sábanas verdes, perteneciente al individuo en el baño, mis ojos comenzaron a sentirse muy cansados, para ser sinceros, demasiado cansado. Traté de reincorporarme, pero el cansancio era más fuerte que yo, y decidí cerrar mis ojos, solo por unos cuantos minutos.

Claro que después de eso, perdí completa noción del tiempo.

Sakura?.- comenzó Shaoran, que en cuanto salio del baño, se acercó a mi, llamándome de nuevo en un susurro.

Mmmm

Sakura, tengo que llevarte a casa.

Mmmm

Ey, Sakura, vamos, levántate.- escuché a Shaoran susurrar de nuevo, mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado.

Noo… mmm

……………- Shaoran se sonrió al ver mi puchero, en cuanto trató de levantarme, con cuidado.- De acuerdo.

ZZZzzzzzzzzzzz --u

Buenas noches Sakura.- se despidió el inclinándose sobre la cama levemente y tomando mi mano en la suya, pude sentir sus cálidos labios, en mi piel.- Que tengas dulces sueños… flor de cerezo?

……………….

Es un bello nombre, para tan extraña persona…. – rió un poco mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de la habitación, y clavó su mirada en mi dirección, solo por un momento, después salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

* * *

NO ODIEN A WEIIIII, POR FAVOR!!!!

Bueno, he terminado mi quinto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, siento que escribí ahora menos, pero es que mi hermana había estado trabajando en su tesis, y pues no había tenido tiempo de subirlo, pero aquí lo tienen.

Hay unas cosas, que deje en el aire, como cual es la relación de Shaoransinguis, con Mei Ling, la verdad es que Mei me cae muy bien, así que me da mucho trabajo ponerla de malvada, así que todavía no estoy muy segura si la voy a poner o no jeje. Espero decidirme pronto.

Bueno, pues solo quiero agradecerles a las personitas que me han dejado Reviews, por que me inspiran mucho a seguirle con la historia.

Asi que ya saben, si quieren buenos capítulos, dejen Reviews!!!

Espero actualizar muy pronto, necesito apurarme antes de que lleguen los exámenes!!!

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora y ya saben, sugerencias, saludos, felicitaciones, son bastante bien recibidas.

Cuídense Mucho.

Ciao

Chisaki Kamikaze.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: CCS no me pertenece, pero esta historia si!!!, por eso no me siento tan triste jeje.

CAPITULO 6

C... de confusión?

Sabía perfectamente, que ya debía ser bastante tarde, de hecho, podía estar conciente de ello, por que la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana, caía levemente en mis ojos, pero aunque, estaba completamente consiente de eso, lo último que quería en ese momento era levantarme, aún así, poco a poco, el sentido, fue haciéndose presente y pude percatarme, de la suavidad de la cama en la que me encontraba recostada, que para comenzar a enumerar, no era para nada como la mía, estiré entre sueños todavía, mis brazos, dándome plena cuenta de que era bastante más grande que mi cama y por último, de las suaves sábanas, de las cuales no pude ver el color, pero sabía a la perfección, que eran verdes, surgía una esencia, que me noqueó por completo, era un olor suave, pero delicioso y pronto, me ví enterrando mi rostro sobre la almohada y aspirando el aroma, que sabía muy bien, ahora, después de algunos minutos, a quién pertenecía. Mis ojos se abrieron poco a poco, para dar pleno paso a la luz y como supuse, la habitación, no era rosa, sino verde, por lo tanto, esa, en efecto, no era mi habitación. Me levanté al fin, despacio y con cuidado, me senté en la cama, noté, con una sonrisa, que la pijama de Shaoran me quedaba muy grande, me reí suavemente y al fin me decidí a dejar la cama, cosa que para ser sincera, me costó mucho trabajo. Observé solo por un momento, la recámara en sí, era muy amplia y acogedora, pude observar también, que Shaoran tenía un buen gusto, o al menos su decoradora, si es que también tenía una, no me sorprendería para nada algo así. Después de unos minutos, salí de la habitación, y bajé por las escaleras como el día anterior, recordé bien, donde quedaba la cocina, así que me dirigí hacia allá.

Solo entrar por la puerta de la gran cocina, vi a Shaoran sentado en la mesa, leyendo al parecer, el periódico y tomando un poco de café. Levantó la mirada y yo me sentí extraña, por que por varios segundos, su mirada miel, me observó de arriba abajo, como si estuviera inspeccionándome de alguna forma. Di gracias, de que mi cabello, por una sola mañana hubiera amanecido en su lugar. Tosí un poco y al parecer, sirvió para que él volviera a posar su mirada clara en la mía.

Buenos días.- me saludó el con una suave sonrisa, parecía un poco incómodo, pero no demasiado.

Hola… buenos días.- en cuanto respondí, me sentí bastante rara, supongo que era por que no estaba acostumbrada a levantarme y recibir el saludo matinal, de él o de algún otro de su… especie?

Que tal dormiste?- preguntó al fin levantándose de la mesa segundos después y se acercó a mi.

Eh,… bien.- comenté pasando uno de los mechones de mi cabello, tras mi oreja, un gesto ya marcado de nerviosismo, por mi y dirigí mi mirada hacia otra parte.

Traté de levantarte, pero al parecer tienes el sueño muy pesado.- vaya!!, de nuevo con el sarcasmo, y tan temprano!!

Si, escuché las primeras veces que llamaste, pero… lo siento, estaba muy cansada… supongo.

No te disculpes Sakura, no pasa nada.- comentó ampliando su sonrisa. – Les avisé a tus padres por la noche, antes de acostarme.- afirmó el y con un movimiento de su mano, me invitó a sentarme en la mesa, a lo que yo asentí.

Gracias. Por cierto, perdón por ocupar tu cuarto, tuviste que dormir en otro lado verdad?

Si. pero aunque hubiera querido dormir en el sillón de mi cuarto, aún así tus ronquidos me hubieran despertado.- comenzó el en son de burla, sentándose frente a mi.

Yo no ronco!!- exclamé en una fiera afirmación, a lo que él se sonrió y comenzó a reír.

Era una broma Sakura.- dijo, con obviedad que a decir verdad, me exasperó un poco.

Ah!, pues discúlpame por no haberlo notado antes!!, siempre eres así de insoportable por las mañanas?- le pregunté, en un tono sarcástico, él en respuesta frunció el entrecejo y pareció meditarlo un poco.

Mmm, creo que no… pero, te podrías quedar para averiguarlo.- apuntó él, con sonora.

Ni aunque me pagaran por ello.- murmuré suavemente, mientras los colores subían a mis mejillas sin poderlo evitar, por la petición anterior, a lo que Shaoran volvió a reír.

Quieres desayunar algo?- me preguntó después de unos segundos, decidido a dejar la discusión por la paz.

Si, por favor.- y prefiriendo como él, cortar la discusión por lo sano, agregué.- has desayunado ya?

No, estaba esperando por ti Sakura.- aquel comentario, me sacó una sonrisa que preferí esconder, mirando después para otro lado.

Que podemos desayunar entonces?- pregunté yo después de unos segundos, un poco más animada y ya mirándolo.

Escoge tu.- finalizó él, con una sonrisa apoyándose de brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y señalándome el refrigerador con su mirada miel. Yo asentí y me paré de la silla, para solo unos pasos más tarde, abrir el refrigerador, de color plateado y de gran tamaño, frente a mi y comenzar a examinar las opciones, que para ser exactos, eran bastantes. Me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos, (decidir entre algo sencillo como un plato de cereal, o algunos de los excéntricos platillos, frente a mi, se había convertido en una tarea, bastante difícil) que ni siquiera escuché los pasos de Shaoran acercándose por atrás de mi, hasta segundos después, no me volví, por que supuse, que su intención era mirar también… pero supuse mal. Me erguí inmediatamente al sentir, sus brazos rodearme por atrás, y me sentí temblar por completo, cuando se acercó más a mi rostro y sus labios, quedaron justamente en mi lóbulo. – Las mañanas, te sientan muy bien sabes? – sentí mis piernas débiles en cuanto susurró esas palabras en mi oído, y mi mano buscó apoyo en la jaladora del refrigerador, cerrándose con fuerza sobre ella. Shaoran colocó sus labios y dejó un suave beso, sobre mi lóbulo, y después, con una de sus manos, él retiró el cabello, que caía sobre mi hombro, que, hasta ese momento me di cuenta, la camisa de la pijama, no cubría, y bajo su rostro, escondiéndolo en el hueco de mi cuello donde respiró suavemente, y yo me sentí completamente débil, me había dado perfecta cuenta, de que cada vez que pasaba algo así, perdía total control de mi movimiento y tal vez, hasta mi mente se quedaba por completo en blanco. Una sensación extraña e irreconocible fue creciendo en mi estómago, por cada vez, que el depositaba un beso suave con sus labios cálidos, de mi cuello, hasta mi hombro. Un escalofrío me recorrió al sentir el calor de su piel, contra la mía y sin siquiera darme cuenta de lo que hacía, con un suspiro lento, recargué mi cabeza, sobre su hombro, dándole total acceso a mi cuello, mientras con la punta de mi nariz acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, mi equilibrio ahora, estaba por completo perdido, y él, simplemente me hizo girar con sus brazos y cerrando la puerta del refrigerador, me apoyó de espaldas contra la puerta, sin pensarlo dos veces, coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el se inclinaba de nuevo sobre mi mejilla, para bajar lentamente hacia mi garganta…

Me harás mi desayuno Wei!!!??

La voz de Ren, que venía por el pasillo, acercándose a la cocina, sirvió, al igual que una cubeta de agua helada. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, y mi mente tomo control sobre cualquiera de mis emociones, dándome cuenta, en que posición me encontraba exactamente y lo peor… con quien me encontraba en esa posición. Escuche algo semejante a un suspiro de desesperación, por parte de él, que desde luego, al escuchar la voz de su prima, se detuvo en su ardua tarea.

Buenos días!!!!- saludo la pequeña niña, con una gran sonrisa, mirándonos a los dos.

Buenos días, Ren. – contestó el sonriendo de igual manera hacia la niña, como si nada hubiera pasado antes. A mi, sin embargo, no me fue tan bien, me di cuenta de que ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna, por que mi garganta estaba seca, así que lo único que se me ocurrió, fue respirar profundo y ya apoyándome mejor en el suelo, le sonreí también a la pequeña Li.

Sakura!!- exclamó ella, parecía estar bastante sorprendida, de verme allí, pero luego que al parecer, su sorpresa se desvaneció, me sonrió aún más que antes.- no sabía que estabas aquí, han desayunado sin mi?- preguntó la niña después, esperando más una respuesta de su primo, que de mi.

Sakura no ha desayunado aún y creo que yo me adelante… al postre.- al añadir eso, su ojos miel, buscaron los míos y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cómplice, en cuanto de nuevo, mis mejillas, comenzaron a elevarse en su color normal. La niña, sin embargo, no pareció percatarse del sarcasmo en el comentario anterior, así que sentándose en la mesa, nos llamó a que nos sentáramos y solo unos segundos después, entró Wei a la cocina.

Señorita Ren… no puede andar descalza por toda la casa, o se enfermará.- comenzó el hombre con su ya acostumbrada tranquilidad.

Es que no encuentro mis zapatillas de dormir Weii!!!- dijo mientras hacía un pequeño puchero. El mayordomo se sonrió y se acercó a ella, para después arrodillarse al lado de la silla.

Estaban en el baño, señorita.- afirmó sonriendo y después, sacó, no vi de donde exactamente, los zapatitos de la niña.

Gracias Wei.- agradeció ella sonriente, y depositó un beso en la cabeza del hombre, en cuanto el terminó de ponérselas.

Querrá algo de desayunar la señorita?- le preguntó después de unos segundos a la pequeña, que simplemente asintió con energía.- pues muy bien.

* * *

Buenos días!!- exclamé en cuanto entré por la puerta de mi casa y dejé las llaves en la mesita de al lado de uno de los sillones, de la sala. Después de un tiempo en casa de Shaoran, y también después de que Wei, se había vuelto aún más generoso con todos al servirnos el desayuno, negando la ayuda de Shaoran, había sido hora de volver a casa, así que sin más, me cambié y me retiré despidiéndome de Wei y de Ren, (que en realidad me rogó que no me fuera tan pronto, pero al fin desistió, cuando le prometí volver otro día) y de la mansión Li, en si. Aún era muy temprano, y esperé que mis padres, aún no estuvieran despiertos, no quería tener que responder preguntas a esas horas… pero bueno, como siempre, mi mala suerte hizo de las suyas y cuando escuché la voz de mi madre, respiré profundo y me preparé para enfrentarme a mamá. 

Cariño!!, buenos días!- respondió ella a mi saludo, en cuanto terminó de bajar las escaleras.

Hola mamá.- con una sonrisa, respondí el abrazo de mi madre y me dejé guiar luego por ella a la cocina.

Has desayunado ya querida?

Eh?, ah, si, mamá… por cierto, donde está papá?- cuestioné ahora yo, mientras me sentaba en la mesa y recargaba mi codo en ella, a la vez que mi mentón se apoyaba sobre mi mano, se me había hecho extraño, no verlo ahí.

Esta terminando de ducharse Sakura, por cierto, llamó Tomoyo.- informó ella, a la hora de sentarse junto a mi, en la mesa, y empezando a desayunar.

Si, lo supuse, en realidad, quedamos de salir ayer y pues…

Touya me dijo que fuiste a verlo. Me avisó que vendría para la cena.

Que bien.- respondí ya más alegre.- que después de un poco más de dos semanas, se decide a visitarme.

No lo culpes, es un hombre bastante ocupado.- continuo ella, mientras seguía tomando su desayuno con tranquilidad.

Y que?, yo soy su hermana, no?, se supone que debo ser más importante para él, que su trabajo.- agregué en un gesto infantil, que sacó una sonrisa de los labios de mamá.

Y bueno… Shaoran nos llamó anoche, que estabas pensando al quedarte tan tarde Sakura?- soltó ella, mirándome acusadoramente. Yo dejé salir un suspiro como protesta y me encogí de hombros, mi madre, nunca se quedaba con las ganas de saber las cosas. – Y para que fuiste?

Shaoran me pidió un favor, y creí que lo correcto era aceptar me equivoco?.- ella me sonrió extrañamente, pero siguió desayunando y yo, continué. – Perdí la noción del tiempo y… me quedé dormida mamá, nada más.

Y… eso fue todo?- preguntó de nuevo, con mirada interrogante. Yo me alteré, como que si era todo, pues que pensaba que había sucedido!!??

Si mamá, eso fue todo.- dije tratando de calmar mi mal humor. – Sabías cual era el tamaño de su "casa", es enorme mamá.- comenté tratando de desviar un poco el tema.

Si que lo es. La primera vez que la ví, me sorprendí bastante.

Si bueno, su familia, parece tener bastante dinero.- mi madre me miró confundida por un momento, ante mi comentario.

Si claro… no cabe duda de que su familia, es muy rica, pero, el dinero que el tiene Sakura, es solo suyo, el ha trabajado toda su vida, para llegar a donde está en este momento corazón. Nunca conocí a alguien que a la corta edad de veintiséis años, hubiera podido lograr todo lo que él ha hecho y para ser sincera, me siento muy orgullosa de él. – me quedé muda al escuchar eso, no era posible, que alguien tan joven, pudiera tener la cantidad de dinero, que el tenía. – Su mayordomo, lo siguió hasta aquí. No quiso dejar a su "joven amo" como el lo llama, es un gran muchacho Sakura.

Supongo…- no pude decir otra cosa más inteligente que eso.

Saldrás con él de nuevo?- creí escuchar en su voz, algo parecido al anhelo, pero aún así, desvié mi mirada y me levanté de la mesa, para salir de la cocina.

No estoy saliendo con el mamá.- finalicé, sin siquiera volverme para mirarla.

* * *

Estaba desesperada, Dios!!!, me había llevado toda la mañana en eso, casi estaba el reloj por apuntar las tres de la tarde y yo me negaba a bajar a comer, hasta que pudiera superarlo, por que estaba completamente segura, de que lo haría, podría hacerlo. 

Se me había hecho por demás fácil, al verlo, en cuanto subí a mi cuarto, supuse que papá había estado arreglando unas cajas de nuevo, últimamente estaba en eso, y bueno, al verlo, comencé a sentir curiosidad, bastante para ser sincera y no pude contenerme… Pero después de casi cuatro horas, tal vez más, (después de que me enfrasqué en hacerlo, ni siquiera tome cuenta del tiempo) me di cuenta de que nadie en el mundo era capaz de lograrlo!!!, bueno, tal vez si existían personas, que podrían hacerlo, como los típicos cerebritos que pasaban en la televisión, en los programas, de desafíos mentales, o cosas así.

Maldije por décima octava vez en el día, había acabado con mi paciencia y yo aún no podía alinear, más de cinco colores, como era eso posible, era un indicio, quizá, de que mi habilidad mental, estaba por los suelos… o tal vez no estaba tan concentrada como se suponía que debería estarlo no?. Pero bueno, aún así, seguí en el intento de lograr reunir todos los colores en cada uno de los lados del tal cubo de Rugby, como mi padre lo había llamado.

BOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Me sobresalté, y de un momento a otro tiré el jueguito, que sostenía en mis manos, por los aires, observé que la puerta de mi habitación estaba abierta, y que en ese preciso instante, cuando me encontraba casi al borde de un infarto, y con la respiración agitada, él simplemente reía a más no poder.

Eres un idiota Shaoran!!!- exclamé golpeando la cama con la mano, en un gesto de enojo, mientras él seguía riéndose como estúpido… cual era su problema?!!!

Oh, Dios, eso fue muy divertido, debiste ver tu expresión Sakura!.- comentó después de unos minutos, en cuanto se calmó y yo seguía mirándolo, con furia contenida.

Si?, pues yo no le veo lo divertido!- solté enojada, aún por su sonrisa burlona y lo peor fue que no pareció importarle, aún estaba parado en el marco de mi puerta y cruzado de brazos, observándome, claro, haciendo mi berrinche y completamente divertido.

Eso es por que no tienes sentido del humor.- afirmó segundos después al fin deshaciéndose de su pose y se acercó a la cama donde yo seguía sentada.

Es una cosa tan tonta eso, por que tendría que tener gracia!

Por que la tiene, en serio, si tan solo hubiera traído un espejo.- agregó el con retintín mientras fingía pensarlo.

Bueno, y a todo esto, que haces aquí?- pregunté más calmada pero aún molesta.

Oh, vamos Sakura, era solo una broma… estas enojada?- su mirada miel, reflejó un poco de preocupación y después se inclinó junto a mi todavía observándome.

Responde mi pregunta Shaoran.- empecé de nuevo, dejando el enojo a un lado, el pareció entenderlo a la perfección y sonrió suavemente.

Vaya… por un momento pensé que en serio estabas molesta.

Shaoran.- demandé con la poca paciencia que me caracterizaba y su sonrisa se agrandó.

Si, ya, responderé tu pregunta Sakura.- concedió de buena gana, apoyando sus brazos en la cama. Mi mirada interrogante lo motivó a seguir.- Tomoyo dijo, que quería vernos. Pero tendremos que ir por ella, está en sus clases de Yoga.- me quedé pensativa por un momento, después asentí y me levante de la cama.

Voy a terminar de arreglarme, dame diez minutos si?

Seguro… por cierto, que era lo que estabas haciendo cuando llegué?- me preguntó en cuanto comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de mi cuarto. Me giré y vi a mis pies, el cubo, que había sacado gran esfuerzo de mi parte y lo tomé en mis manos, para luego volver a la cama.

Estaba tratando de armar esto, papá me dijo que lo había encontrado en una de las cajas del ático.- no pude decir nada más, por que en dos segundos me lo arrebató y lo miró por uno momento, antes de empezar a intentarlo, sin siquiera decir nada.- Crees que podrás hacerlo?- pregunté en un tono de burla, pero ni siquiera me miró, bueno, era obvio, que no iba a poder hacerlo, osea, yo había pasado la mayor parte de mi mañana, tratando de lidiar con esa horrible cosa de colores no? Lo observé un momento, todo parecía ser más fácil si lo veía desde ese ángulo…

Toma.- simplemente me regreso el cubo, perfectamente armado segundos después… como era eso posible. Mi mirada paso del cubo a él y viceversa, así fue durante algunos segundos, él pareció inquietarse por mi mirada, pero más parecía interrogarse así mismo, por que lo miraba con tanto ahínco.

Maldición!- lo único que pude escuchar fue un pequeño gemido, antes de levantarme para salir de la habitación, bastante… enfadada?, molesta?, frustrada?, si todo eso.

Diantres Sakura!!, por que hiciste eso?- lo escuché cuestionar mientras su mano viajaba a su nariz, en cuanto el cubo, aterrizo en su cara. Yo me volví bastante… todo lo que mencione antes y lo miré.

Yo quería hacerlo Shaoran!!- ok, si, estoy conciente de que eso suena muy, muy, muy estúpido, pero, no podía degradarme, a decir que yo no pude hacer en cuatro horas, lo que él simplemente hizo en treinta segundos, tengo razón no? Se llevaría el triunfo, pero no mi orgullo!!

Solo intentaba ayudar!

Pues, gracias, pero no pedí tu ayuda!.- contesté yo ya saliendo por la puerta, con grandes zancadas, que simulaban mi enojo.

Eso fue muy rudo de tu parte.- me dijo aún sobando su nariz con cuidado, que se había vuelto de un tono rojizo.

Ay, no exageres Shaoran.- empecé ahora yo apoyada en el marco de la puerta y luego agregué con una sonrisa burlona.- Fue solo una broma!- y sacándole la lengua como niña chiquita me interné en el pasillo para ir al baño. Shaoran se sonrió también, arrepintiéndose en el acto y cayo de espaldas en la cama, con un gran suspiro.

Jeje, me la debía.

* * *

El camino en sí, fue bastante agradable, y después de pedir disculpas por lo que había hecho, estaba conciente, de que, venga el pleonasmo, mi conciencia no me dejaría en paz con esta, así que me disculpe, de mala gana y Shaoran pareció convencerse, me sonrió por un momento y volvió su vista al pavimento. No mucho tiempo después, llegamos a un gran edificio en el centro de la ciudad, era uno de los edificios más grandes de Londres. Llegando a la recepción, preguntamos por las clases de Yoga, y nos dirigimos hacia el piso número 17, en el que la señorita nos había dicho, que se encontraban. 

Es lindo no crees?- pregunté en cuanto nos subimos al elevador.

El edificio es muy antiguo, y esta muy bien cuidado, es sorprendente.- acordó conmigo sonriendo, la marca roja había desaparecido de su tabique y yo ya me sentía menos culpable.

Te dijo Tomoyo, para que quería vernos?- pregunte en cuanto la campanita que marcó al fin el piso al que llegamos, sonó con una tonadita calmada.

No, no me dijo que quería.

Y Eriol, va a ir también?

Supongo que sí, Tomoyo debe estar muy emocionada, las vacaciones van a empezar para él muy pronto.- comentó mientras observaba la puerta frente a nosotros, que tenía una placa, que decía en caligrafía "Salón de Yoga" y luego en letras pequeñitas, en la parte de abajo, "Donde tu corazón encontrará la paz". La miré por un momento, luego me pregunté, que clase de descerebrado viviente podría haber escrito eso, tal vez, habría venido bastante bien en un hospital de cardiología, pero en definitiva no en una clase de yoga, era por más, estupido. Me fijé en el reloj, y supuse que solo faltaban unos minutos para que se terminara la práctica, sin embargo, una gran ventana se alzaba delante de nosotros por lo que podíamos ver a la perfección la clase, supuse que Tomoyo, que estaba sentada en una de las posiciones principales, aún no se percataba de nuestra presencia.

Mira eso.- murmuro Shaoran dejando salir de sus labios un silbido y cruzándose de brazos observó atentamente por la ventana.

…. Si…eh, está bastante… concentrada?- me abofetee mentalmente en el acto, que pregunta más estúpida, era obvio que estaba concentrada.

No, no estaba hablando de ella.- giré rápidamente, para verlo, y pude seguir su mirada hacia la parte de adelante del salón. "Hombres", murmuré ahora yo, no sé si pudo escucharme o no, yo creo que no, por que su mirada se perdía justo en la instructora de Yoga, que yo supuse, era la que había escrito la frase anteriormente leída por mi. No supe ni por que lo hice pero suspiré con fuerza y caminé un poco hacia atrás hasta sentarme en una banca a unos metros de donde el AUN seguía mirando… bueno, y que con eso?! Que podía importarme a mi?! maldije desde mi mente, de nuevo y recargue mi codo en mi pierna cruzada y apoye mi mentón en mi palma. Shaoran pareció percatarse de que había… desaparecido?... si eso, solo segundos después de que yo me moví.

Puedo sentarme?- preguntó en cuanto se acercó a mi con paso lento y con las manos en los bolsillos. Yo levante la mirada, y volví a mirar casi con la misma rapidez hacia el frente.

Por que quieres sentarte aquí, si puedes estar haciendo cosas más agradables?.- pregunté con más rencor que sarcasmo, ni siquiera me di cuenta de donde demonios me salía eso!

Ah, si?- parecía un poco confundido, pero de nuevo, el fingía bastante bien, así que supuse, que solo se hacía el tonto.- Como que?- preguntó de nuevo con sonora y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Como estar admirando a la instructora de Tomoyo!! Quieres que te traiga algo de comer para que puedas disfrutar más del espectáculo?- si bueno… tampoco supe muy bien de donde salió eso. Pero me molesté más cuando después de mirarme sorprendido, comenzó a reír de nuevo, que no podía estar serio en ningún momento?? – Que es lo que te hace gracia?- pregunté, ahora fastidiada.

Estas celosa!- afirmó después de unos segundos en los que me miró sonriente y después paso su mano por su cabello, levemente despeinado.

No lo estoy!- afirmé ahora yo, que le sucedía!! Por supuesto que yo no estaba celosa… o si?... no, claro que no. Estuve a punto de seguir discutiendo con él, en algo que obviamente yo, tenía la razón, pero no pude, no por que no quisiera, sino por que, en ese momento, Tomoyo salió de su clase y gritó mi nombre, haciéndome girar la mirad, para encontrar la suya amatista.

Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho.- dijo al fin, en cuanto se acercó a nosotros, tomando un poco de agua.

No, esta bien Tomoyo.- contesté levantándome de la banca para saludarla.

Deberías venir a estas clases Sakura, son de lo mejor.

Ahhh, gracias Tomoyo, pero no tiene caso, me iré dentro de poco, así que no podría estar en las clases ni siquiera por una semana.- aseguré mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia el elevador, pero no habíamos dado ni tres pasos, cuando una voz aguda, en realidad intolerablemente aguda se escuchó detrás de nosotros.

Tomoyo!!!

Oh, Aya, que pasa?- preguntó Tomoyo ,en cuanto se volvió para encontrarse con la instructora, que le sonreía tontamente. Una mujer de unos veintisiete años de edad, rubia, y de ojo claro, supuse que aunque era asiática, alguno de sus dos padres debía ser londinense.

Nada, solo quería recordarte lo de el cambio de clases.- sentí algo extraño dentro de mi, cuando en vez de ver hacia Tomoyo, miraba a un lado de mi.

Muchas gracias Aya, no se me olvidará lo prometo. Ah!, Sakura, quiero que conozcas a mi instructora, es la mejor, su nombre es Aya Kuragi.

Mucho gusto.- saludó ella sonriéndome a medias en un intento, no muy cordial.

Igual- contesté yo, aún en peor manera que ella.

Y él es Shaoran Li, Aya, es un amigo mío de años.- presentó ahora Tomoyo, al de ojos miel que después de mírame sorprendido de nuevo, se volvió ante el exagerado saludo de ella, Shaoran le sonrió cortes y ella se acercó para estrechar su mano, con una gran sonrisa. "que arpía" pensé mientras la miraba inclinarse, para, era un hecho, bastante obvió, dejar a la vista sus grandes pechos.

Es un placer Shaoran, te molesta que te diga por tu nombre?, tal vez puedas venir a las clases, que te parece?- preguntó ella, mientras Tomoyo buscaba su celular para poner de recordatorio el mensaje que tan "amablemente" Aya, se había acercado a darle. – Puedes llamarme, para decirme si vendrás, tal vez te pueda dar clases particulares.- comentó un poco más suave, para que Tomoyo supuse yo, no la escuchara, y de la bolsa de sus pequeños pantalones de licra, sacó un papelito que alargó, para que él lo tomará.

Yo…

No nos interesa.- solté yo casi echando humo, Aya me miró sorprendida, cuando le arrebaté de la mano, la tarjeta. – Pero gracias por la invitación, puedes guardártela… en donde te quepa.- finalicé yo con una pequeña sonrisa fingida y caminando al bote de basura más cercano, tire la tarjeta y salí caminando hacia elevador, sin esperar a nadie.

* * *

Ahora era el turno, de Tomoyo, de irse en la parte de atrás del auto, y yo, me senté en el del copiloto, sin siquiera mencionar una sola palabra. Estaba… furiosa!!, y parte de mi enfado, si, se debía a la tal Aya. Pero la mayor parte de mi enfado, venía por mi estupidez, que me había sucedido hacía solo unos momentos?, la razón por la que había actuado así, era totalmente desconocida para mi, o eso fue lo que quise creer. Casi me hubiera gustado golpearme la cabeza con el parabrisas, pero no lo hice, por que aún no había perdido la razón por completo. Y me di cuenta, después de analizarlo por unos momentos, que sí, Shaoran tenía razón, al decir que era un acto de celos, pero yo??, por que habría de sentirme celosa?!, al final, la pobre de mi prima tuvo que disculparse, por mi bastante… rudo, por decirlo así, comportamiento, y yo, había arruinado, algo que a Shaoran quizá le hubiera gustado recibir, por la forma en que la había observado minutos antes, se podría decir, que en realidad le había llamado la atención y yo, lo había arruinado. De un momento a otro, pase de furiosa, a sentirme completamente avergonzada, quien era yo, para decirle con quien, tenía o no que salir… nadie. Exacto, esa era la respuesta. El podría haber salido con quien fuera o con quien el quisiera no?. Aún así no sabía que hacer, estaba muy confundida, que hacer, después del horrible oso, que había hecho pasar a mis dos… amigos?, bueno, si tal vez amigos, no me atreví ni siquiera a mirarlo a los ojos, por una vez en todo el trayecto, al restaurante en el que habíamos quedado con Eriol. Me dí cuenta de que Tomoyo en realidad no era mucho el problema, por que ella parecía no estar molesta conmigo, pero él… la verdad el tampoco, había intentado charlar conmigo desde que habíamos subido al auto. Suspiré y me sentí aún peor que antes. 

Será mejor que se bajen del auto, voy a buscar un lugar para estacionarme.- pidió el en con voz tranquila, mirando a Tomoyo por el retrovisor, pero a mi, no me miró y menos me dijo algo.

Muy bien, te esperaremos adentro, vamos Sakura.- Tomoyo respondió con una sonrisa al pedido de su amigo y me miró, invitándome a seguirla, yo asentí con lentitud y baje del auto, sin decir nada.

Te llamé ayer.- me reprendió ella con mirada interrogante, mientras entrabamos por la gran puerta principal, de mármol verde oscuro y delgado. Yo volví a asentir y seguí caminando a su lado, pero ella me haló del brazo con suavidad y yo me detuve.

Que pasa?- pregunté yo quedito, esperando a que ella siguiera.

Eso, es, lo que me gustaría saber, que te pasa Sakura?

No me pasa nada.- aseguré yo un poco más firme que la vez anterior y mirándola levemente, me encogí de hombros.

Tu madre me dijo, que te habías quedado con Shaoran, tu con él… en su casa… solos? Y luego sucede esto, segura que estás bien Sakura?- preguntó un poco preocupada, mirándome fijamente.

Si Tomoyo, estoy bien. – aseguré ya cansada del mismo tema.- y no, no estábamos solos, su prima estaba ahí.

Conociste a Mei Ling??- interrogó ella, en voz más alta y muy sorprendida. Yo a la vez, me sorprendí de igual modo.

No, no ella, la otra prima. La pequeña, Ren.- agregué con lentitud, mientras ella asentía en comprensión.

Ah, por un momento pensé que habías visto a Mei.

Por que, que tiene de malo?- pude ver que mi pregunta la hizo tensarse, y volví a realizarla, pero ahora con mi mirada, demandando de igual forma, la respuesta.

Shaoran no te dijo?- preguntó ella, cautelosamente y sin responder a mi pregunta.

Decirme que Tomoyo??- cuestioné de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos, levemente y frunciendo el ceño.

Eh… nada.- terminó ella dándole menos importancia a la situación, mientras hacía una negativa con su cabeza, pero mi mirada la hizo retroceder unos pasos.

Que no me dijo?- pregunté aún sin comprender lo que sucedía. Tomoyo suspiró y me llevó lejos de la puerta de entrada.

Está bien, te lo diré. Estaba preocupada, por que creí que habías visto a Mei, pero supongo… que no estarías aquí… si así hubiera sido.

Por que lo dices? O.o?

Bueno, por que… por que de seguro no le hubiera agradado verte con él.

Por que no?

Por que ella es… su, prometida.- bueno, está de más decir, que en ese momento, sentí que mis ojos se abrían aún más y miles de preguntas comenzaron a formarse en mi mente.- Bueno… ex prometida.

Que?- pregunté de nuevo, sin poder aún atar cabos en la situación, por que todo parecía dar vueltas…

Si, ella y Shaoran estaban comprometidos, desde antes que él viniera aquí, Sakura, pero él rompió su compromiso hace dos años, y se instaló en Londres, pero bueno, ella… lo ama en verdad y vino aquí para seguirlo, y según me dijo, quiere recuperarlo, está muy decidida. – Shaoran… estaba… comprometido??... bueno.. ex prometido?, maldición no entendía nada, lo único que sabía era que de un minuto a otro, había dejado de respirar.- Sakura… Sakura me sigues?- preguntó después de un momento mi prima, que había colocado sus manos en mi hombro.

Estoy… bien.- dije en cuanto el aire se hizo presente de nuevo en mis pulmones.

Te ves… horrible, quieres que te acompañe al baño?- me sugirió ella, aún con preocupación en su mirada.

Eh?... yo, puedo ir sola Tomoyo.- comente, con fingida calma.- Vé y busca a Eriol, yo, regreso en un momento.- finalicé con sequedad, más ella no opuso resistencia en dejarme ir, y asintió lentamente mientras me veía dirigirme hacia los sanitarios, después se volvió y comenzó a buscar a Eriol, entre suspiros.

En cuanto llegué al sanitario de damas, me acerqué a uno de los lavabos, donde cerca recargue mis dos manos y me miré al espejo. Tomoyo tenía razón, estaba por demás, bastante pálida… me observé por un momento más y luego, dejé caer todo mi peso sobre mis brazos, que estaban aún sobre el lavabo.

Dios… que me pasa?- susurre muy bajito, dejando salir esa pregunta, que desde hacía días rondaba por mi cabeza, por primera vez. Luego me di cuenta de que en verdad estaba sumamente confundida… Shaoran… me confundía demasiado. Pero, por que? Me volví a mirar al espejo y decidí que ese no era el momento exacto para una retrospección, así que sin más, abrí el grifo y llené mis manos con agua que luego salpiqué en todo mis rostro. Me sequé luego con un papel y salí del sanitario, tratando de parecer más calmada, pero solo llegué a la mesa donde los había localizado momentos antes, sus ojos miel, se volvieron a mirarme y sentí algo extraño, sentí como si el corazón hubiera querido salirse por mi garganta.

Hola Sakura, te encuentras mejor?- preguntó Eriol, en cuanto se levantó al mismo tiempo que Shaoran al verme llegar.- Tomoyo dijo que te había sentido un poco indispuesta.

Yo… estoy mejor, gracias.- contesté casi en un susurro y Eriol, se sentó en la mesa, en cuanto Shaoran se acercó para sacar la silla a su lado, donde se suponía me iba a sentar yo. Ni siquiera lo miré, solo me senté en la silla. – Gracias.- agradecí, con voz suave, para después concentrar mi mirada en la carta, que por supuesto Tomoyo me dio, mientras charlaba con Eriol.

Sakura… estas bien?- me di cuenta que desde que me había sentado en la mesa, la mirada miel, no se había apartado de mi ni un solo segundo y después inclinándose para hacerse oír, me preguntó lo anterior. No tuve el valor de responderle, ni mucho menos de verlo, así que simplemente asentí y seguí mirando mis opciones de comida.

Eriol salé mañana de vacaciones, Sakura, no es genial?- Tomoyo me miró tratando de sacar una que otra palabra de mi boca, sin embargo, solo le sonreí y me volví al mesero para al fin ordenar, no quería que nos tardáramos demasiado, solo quería irme a mi casa.

No puedo creer que en solo unos días se casen… no cabe duda de que le tiempo pasa muy rápido no es verdad?- comentó Shaoran mirando a la feliz pareja frente a nosotros y regalándoles una sonrisa.

Es muy cierto.- acordó Tomoyo de igual modo.

Pero bueno, a diferencia del comentario, tan" cierto" como ella lo había llamado, la comida no había pasado ni relativamente rápido, sino todo lo contrario para mi frustración, pero bueno, después de que la comida había acabado, con suspiros de tristeza por su parte y de felicidad y alivio de mi parte, salimos del restaurante y acordamos irnos en autos separados, todos desgraciadamente, cosa que yo no sabía, habían recibido la invitación de mamá para la cena y no me quedó de otra más que poner buena cara, ante la perspectiva de pasar más tiempo con ellos. Tomoyo y Eriol desaparecieron momentos después y Shaoran y yo, caminamos sin decir nada, hacia el estacionamiento, no supe por que, pero podía decir que no era la única ahí que estaba incómoda.

Agradecí desde el fondo de mi corazón, que el viaje hubiera sido tranquilo, ninguno de los dos habíamos dicho…. Nada. Pero no se sentía incómodo el ambiente, ni mucho menos, supongo que los dos, hicimos una tregua en silencio, sin darnos cuenta siquiera, pero no cabía duda de que era algo… extraño. En cuanto llegamos a casa, Tomoyo nos recibió, por que había llegado antes que nosotros, y pude divisar, en cuanto entré a mama y a papá, platicando animadamente con Eriol, Shaoran les sonrió a mis padres y fue hasta ellos, para saludarlos al fin. Suspiré con fuerza y me decidí a seguirlo, pero Tomoyo, se interpuso en mi camino y me sonrió tranquila.

Creo que será mejor que te recuestes un momento, Sakura, te disculparé con mi tía, ya te avisó yo en cuanto Touya y Yukito lleguen si?- en ese instante, Tomoyo, se ganó una sonrisa de alivio de mi parte y murmurando un gracias, me escabullí hacia las escaleras para poder subir a mi cuarto.

* * *

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y con desgana me acerqué a la cama, me sentía tan extraña, era como si toda mi energía Fuuu, se hubiera esfumado de pronto. Me acosté en mi cama y con gesto pensativo, comencé a analizar la situación con más calma. Muy bien, estaba completamente de acuerdo, conmigo misma, en que los celos, estaban por demás descartados, por que gustarme él a mi?... no, en primera por que no era mi tipo y en segunda, por que yo AUN tenía novio, así que lo que había sucedido, tal vez se debiera a otra cosa completamente lejana a los celos. Y si no era así de todos modos yo, era demasiado terca, así como el lo había dicho anteriormente, para aceptar que me sucedía algo como eso, que para ser sincera, jamás había sentido. Ese era otro punto, yo nunca había tenido celos de nadie… ni en mis años mozos, por que bueno, nunca le tuve demasiado cariño a alguien, como para sentirme así, ni siquiera con Takeshi había pasado por eso, entonces, como iba a saber cuando tenía celos de alguien o no??... Maldición… esto era en realidad algo confuso, a mis veinticuatro años de edad, pueden creerlo??, esto puede que les suceda a jovencitas inexpertas en la vida, pero yo, aunque no era vieja, ya debía haber pasado por esto hace años!!!! Pero bueno, tenía que recordar el lado positivo de las cosas no?, me iría de ahí muy pronto, y regresaría a mi antigua forma de vida, tal como a mi me gustaba. No supe por que, pero de pronto me sentí triste de nuevo, así que decidí dejar la situación ahí, supuse que si algo iba a suceder, era algo que yo no podía evitar, así que las cosas eran como eran y punto. 

Me moví sobre mi cama varias veces hasta encontrar la posición ideal, para poder dormir un poco y al fin, cerré los ojos, tardé bastante en poder conciliar el sueño, pero después de varios minutos, dejé de estar conciente.

Y aún después de horas me encontraba dormida, ni siquiera escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, mucho menos, sentí los pasos acercándose a mi, ni el peso que hundió levemente mi cama, pero después de unos minutos, escuché que alguien me llamaba entre sueños, aunque no sabía quien era, bueno, eso era obvio, por que estaba dormida. La voz llamó mi nombre una vez más, yo me di media vuelta para quedar sobre mi espalda y estiré levemente los brazos, para prepararme, para despertar.

Hola.- mis ojos verdes, se abrieron un poco rápido y la luz del pasillo, caló en mis ojos.

Hola.- respondí al saludo suave, cuando al fin pude ver bien, de quien se trataba.

Tu madre me envió a despertarte, te sientes mejor?- me preguntó él muy bajito y se inclinó levemente para verme mejor. Pude observar que sus ojos miel reflejaban muchas emociones y pude reconocer, preocupación, entre ellas.

Si, estoy bien.- contesté, avergonzada, en cuanto recordé lo que había sucedido.

Que te puso así Sakura?- su mano viajó a mi mentón y me hizo volver la mirada a la miel, cuestionando de nuevo, con sus ojos.

Yo… no lo sé- acepté mientras mis ojos seguían aun fijos en los de él.

Hice… algo malo?... Es que estás molesta conmigo? Sabes que puedes decirlo.- me sentí confundida en cuanto el dijo eso, por que estaría yo molesta con él?, acaso pensaba que estaba enfadada? – En serio, si hice algo que te moles…

No.- interrumpí casi en seguida, con voz suave pero firme. Me erguí lentamente, para sentarme en la cama, a su lado.- No, no hiciste nada malo Shaoran… creo que fui yo la que lo hizo.- continué yo sin dejar de mirarlo, el pareció no entender lo antes dicho.- Yo… lo siento mucho Shaoran.- bueno, era lo único inteligente, o intento de, que se me ocurrió hacer.

Por que… por que me pides disculpas Sakura?

Bueno por que… pues por que…- como decirlo?, ni siquiera yo sabía que era lo que estaba tratando de decir, pasé un mechón de mi cabello, tras mi oreja para tratar de hacer algo con mis manos, que temblaban un poco, por el nervio.- Por lo que sucedió esta tarde… yo, en realidad pensé que tu estabas molesto… por que yo… bueno yo…

Tu…- Shaoran alzo sus dos cejas y me motivó a continuar.

Yo… Tu…

No te negaré que no me gusta, como suenan esas dos palabras juntas, pero si sigues así la cena se va a enfriar Sakura, solo dilo.- pidió tranquilo, con una sonrisa, y acercándose más a mi, entrelazo mi mano con la suya.

Lo que quiero decir.- continué, yo tratando de hacer caso omiso al comentario anterior. – Es que lamento lo que hice… con Aya.

Aya?, quien es Aya?- preguntó con mirada confusa.

La instructora de Tomoyo, Shaoran, con la que casi hubieras podido tener una cita, de no haber sido por mi.- comenté algo molesta por su fingida falta de memoria. Shaoran me miró interrogante y después comenzó a reír suavemente.- Que?, que es lo gracioso?

Eso es todo? Estuviste preocupada todo el día… por eso?- me enfadé por su falta de tacto y mi mirada se volvió casi fulminante.- Pensaste que estaba molesto contigo… y solo por eso?- ahora, mis mejillas estaban rojas, no supe si de coraje o vergüenza, pero a él no pareció importarle, por que simplemente continuó. – Por supuesto que no estoy molesto contigo por eso Sakura.

Pues… deberías, esa mujer parecía llamarte mucho la atención y gracias a mis horribles… impulsos… si eso, ya no podrás salir con ella.

No iba a salir con ella de todos modos Sakura.- comentó el dejando salir su risa de nuevo y yo lo miré sin entender.- Iba a darle las gracias por la cortés invitación, pero al parecer, fuiste mucho más rápida que yo, y mucho menos cortés.- agrego el mirándome divertido.

Lo siento, es que… no me agradó mucho.- comenté yo, para aligerar el peso de la culpa.

Si, eso pude notarlo bastante bien Sakura, pero… estas segura que eso es todo?- me hice a mi misma, la misma pregunta una y otra vez antes de contestar, bueno, era obvio, que no podía decirle todos mis problemas existenciales, así que simplemente asentí y solté su mano de la mía antes de levantarme de la cama.

Mamá se enfadará si no bajamos pronto.- el asintió y se levantó también de mi cama, luego los dos salimos y bajamos por las escaleras. Pude escuchar unas notas suaves de música, no la reconocí, pero me sentí más tranquila de solo escucharla.

Querida, ya te sientes mejor?- mamá había salido de la cocina con su delantal azul cielo, y una pala de madera en la mano, asentí mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y me acerqué a ella.

Lamento no haber podido ayudar con la cena mamá.

No importa cariño, ya está todo listo, solo falta terminar de poner unas cosas en la mesa, tu hermano ya no ha de tardar mucho todavía. – casi como si él mismo hubiera podido escuchar su oración, o eso pensé yo, Touya apareció en la cerca de la casa con su hermoso automóvil y bajó ayudando a Yukito a hacer lo mismo.

Iré a terminar de poner las cosas.- dijo Shaoran, mientras sugería con un movimiento de cabeza, que yo abriera la puerta, a lo que asentí y fui para recibir a mi hermano, y cuñado, vaya, ya me había acostumbrado a llamarlo así jeje. Y no sonaba tan mal a decir verdad.

Buenas noches Sakura.- ahora Yukito fue el primero en saludarme correctamente como era su costumbre. Yo le sonreí ya más animada y me hice a un lado para dejarles el paso libre.

Donde está mamá?

Hola Touya, a mi también me da gusto verte.- bromee yo al ver su cara de pocos amigos.- Y mamá está en la cocina.

Tuvo un mal día.- aceptó Yukito en cuanto yo cerré la puerta y Touya se adelantó para buscar a mamá.

Pues con ese carácter quien no lo tendría.- me encogí de hombros cuando dije esto y Yukito se rió levemente. – Que fue lo que sucedió?- quise saber yo, mientras él comenzaba a caminar a mi lado.

Un asunto con otro de los doctores, ya sabes como es Touya.

Si, el en verdad que es muy aprehensivo.

En efecto lo es.- afirmé yo en voz más alta, con el propósito de ser escuchada por él.

Ya los escuché!! ¬¬ - El grito de Touya salió de la cocina con fuerza y pude escuchar la risa no tan bien disimulada de Tomoyo.

Sakura, no molestes a tu hermano. El no tiene la culpa.- me dijo mi madre en reproche y mis labios hicieron una gran O, en cuanto mi hermano se volvió y me miró triunfante.

Después de que él se paso la mayor parte de mi vida atormentándome!!!???, pues no me voy a quedar callada mamá. Aparte solo digo la verdad, por supuesto que él tiene la culpa, por que siempre quiere tener la razón.- agregué mientras mi mamá comenzaba a servir los platos y se los daba a Tomoyo.

Pues por que siempre la tengo! O no mamá?- preguntó ahora Touya con fingida tranquilidad, que le sacó a mi madre una sonrisa.

Claro que no!! Lo que tienes en gran cantidad es algo que se llama EGO!!!

No jodas Sakura.- soltó él con poco tacto que me hizo reír por dentro.

Y tu, no uses ese vocabulario con la pequeña Sakura, To-ya.- reprendió Yukito acercándose a mi hermano, que lo miró confundido, obviamente por que el buen Yukito, apoyaba mi causa y no la de él, yo sonreí ahora triunfante y le saqué la lengua a mi hermano, cosa que Yuki, no pudo ver, por que estaba de espaldas.

Es una pequeña… arpía Yukito, y tu la apoyas, no te das cuenta de que te está engañando?

No seas tan infantil To-ya, y no llames así a Sakura, ella no tiene la culpa de que tu estés de tan mal humor.- continuó el tranquilo como siempre.

Ella empezó! Bah!! Da igual!- exclamó saliendo de la cocina a grandes zancadas.

Parece que se molestó bastante.- mi madre se volvió a Yukito aún con unos vasos en las manos y con una sonrisa.

Si, pero luego se le pasará, siempre es así cuando tiene un mal día.- le contestó Yukito a mi mamá de igual modo, ayudándola con los vasos.

Si que lo es.- concedió mamá de buen humor y los dos salieron de la cocina.

* * *

No me había percatado de lo grande que era el comedor de la casa, bueno, no hasta ese día, los ocho, habíamos estado perfectamente en la cena y hasta sobraba espacio, esas casas estaban diseñadas bastante bien. El reloj había marcado las once cuando Tomoyo y Eriol habían decidido marcharse, por que aún tenían que pasar a ver a Sonomi y ya iban un poco retrasados. Yukito y mi hermano, que por cierto, estaba algo molesto aún, se quedaron unos minutos más, hasta que mi madre le pregunto al novio de mi hermano, lo que le había sucedido en la mano, yo, la verdad, fue que no pude contener mi risa, por que recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior, la bebida, de la cual acababa de tomar un trago, peleó por salirse de mi boca, y después de muchos esfuerzos logré controlarme, pero supongo que eso fue demasiado para mi hermano en un solo día, así que se despidió de mamá, de papá, de Shaoran y de mi, de mala gana, Yukito sin embargo, pidió disculpas por los dos, y se retiró con mi hermano después de dar las buenas noches, antes de salir por la puerta. 

Me siento muy cansada ya, podrías terminar con esto Sakura?- preguntó mi mamá después de que habíamos empezado a recoger lo de la cena.

Si, no falta mucho, de todas formas.- acepté de buena gana mientras mamá me daba un beso y agradeciendo salió de la cocina, la escuché decirle a Shaoran que estaba terminando de colocar todo en su lugar en el comedor, que se fuera con cuidado. Yo seguí lavando los platos, por unos minutos más, después de que mis padres se habían ido a acostar.

Tu madre es una gran cocinera no crees?.- comentó Shaoran en cuanto entró a la cocina, con dos botellas de vino, vacías y el salero.

Si, mala suerte que no haya heredado sus dotes culinarias.

No puedes ser tan mala en la cocina.- aseguró, limpiando la mesa y tirando la basura en el bote.

Ah, eso es lo que piensas?, no Shaoran, en verdad soy bastante mala para la cocina. Que hay de ti, eres bueno en eso?- pregunté dejando los últimos platos en la canastilla, para que se secaran.

Si, se me da bastante bien.

Si, que pregunta la mía, creo que es mejor preguntar, que es lo que no se te da bien Shaoran.- dije yo en broma comenzando a guardar otras cosas en la alacena y mirándolo con burla. El no pareció enfadarse, por que después de dirigirse al lavabo para enjuagar una bandeja, me sonrió.

Esa es una pregunta difícil.- contestó girándose para verme de frente y apoyándose de espaldas en el mueble hizo un gesto pensativo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Supongo, tenemos a este y al egocéntrico, gracias.- mi comentario indirecto lo hizo reír levemente. – es bueno, que me voy pronto, así ya no tendré que aguantar comentarios egocéntricos ni tuyos, ni de Touya.- lo dije de broma obviamente, pero ahora sí, no pareció causarle mucha gracia, por que su rostro se contrajo un poco y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello.

Supongo.- su respuesta fue seca, y yo me sonrojé, tal vez no debí haber dicho nada.

Era solo una broma Shaoran.- aseguré yo tratando de componer la situación.

Si, claro.- contestó el, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa, que se esfumó igual de rápido como había aparecido.

Mmm, voy, a quitar el mantel.- me volví para salir de la cocina, y dirigirme al comedor con paso rápido, justo había cruzado la puerta de la cocina y me acercaba al comedor, cuando sentí su mano, en mi muñeca, giré para verlo, pero no me solté. Se quedó mirándome por unos segundos, y después sonriéndome me jaló suavemente hacia él, no opuse resistencia y miré hacia arriba en cuanto mi pecho, chocó contra el de él, encontrándome con sus ojos miel.

Baila conmigo Sakura.- su rostro descendió a un lado del mío y susurró lo anterior en mi oído. Yo sonreí y asentí con mi cabeza. Pude sentir fragmentos de segundos después, que entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos en un suave amarre, y separándose levemente de mi, tomó con su mano libre la mía colocándola suavemente en su hombro, escuché la música aún sonando, cuando después de poner mi mano sobre su hombro, la suya, viajó a mi cintura, trazando un camino lentamente hasta mi espalda. Sonreí de nuevo al escuchar la canción y apoyando mi mejilla en su hombro, comenzamos a movernos lentamente.

También bailas muy bien Shaoran verdad?- pregunté suavemente, al sentir la presión de su mano sobre mi espalda.

Tu no lo haces para nada mal Sakura.- comentó sonriendo y apoyando su frente sobre la mía, cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos.

Me sorprende, no he bailado muchas veces en mi vida y las pocas en las que lo he intentado, termino pisando a mi pareja de baile.- susurré yo y escuché salir de mi garganta una risa para mi desconocida hasta ese momento. – Es como si algo fuera… diferente.

Que es diferente, Sakura?- preguntó en cuanto abrió sus ojos después de escucharme atento, y me miró extrañamente. No supe que responder exactamente, por que sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido, así que desvié de la suya, mi mirada.

No lo se.- susurré aún sin mirarlo, no podía, por que estaba conciente de que si lo hacía, mis pulmones pronto se quedarían sin aire y yo, podría hacer cualquier estupidez.

Tal vez, estabas bailando con la persona equivocada.- mis ojos se abrieron en confusión, ante tal comentario, que quería decir con eso?, que el era la persona indicada?, eso era… bueno, no sabía que era, pero, algo no andaba muy bien. La canción hizo sonar su último compás y yo no esperé demasiado para deshacerme de su suave amarre.

Creo que es mejor que termine de arreglar.- anuncié suavemente sin siquiera mirarlo y me dirigí de nuevo a la cocina, era una completa y total mentira de mi parte, por que la cocina ya estaba arreglada, pero bueno, tenía que buscar algo que hacer no? Tomé unas cosas que aún no estaban completamente secas y con un trapo quite los restos de agua que había sobre ellas. Lo escuché acercarse a la cocina, pero supuse que no había pasado del marco, por que cuando habló su voz se escuchó algo lejana, esta vez, tampoco me volví.

Creo que será mejor que me vaya.- me dijo desde donde estaba. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar súbitamente, y el ritmo de mi respiración comenzó a elevarse, la razón era desconocida para mi. Pude solamente asentir, sabía que no podría decir nada, mi garganta estaba seca por completo. Estaba tan concentrada en parecer normal, que el cuchillo que secaba en ese momento se escapo del trapo y resbalo por mi dedo índice. Pude escuchar mi propio gemido y maldije mentalmente al cuchillo.- Sakura, estas bien?- en cuanto escuchó de seguro la prueba no tan verbal de mi dolor, se acercó a mi rápidamente.

Estoy… estoy bien yo…- me volví para verlo aún con mi dedo sangrante, no era muy serio, pero dolía. Sin embargo, no pude decir otra cosa, por que él tomó mi dedo entre sus manos y lo llevó a sus labios para succionar la sangre con cuidado. Sus suaves labios, se cerraron sobre la herida sin hacer daño alguno, de hecho el dolor era mínimo. – gra… gracias.- Shaoran abrió sus ojos y me miró de nuevo por unos segundos, haciendo que las sensaciones extrañas, regresaran dejando a un lado todo lo demás. Sin separar su mirada de mis ojos, inclinó su rostro para depositar sus labios sobre la palma de mi mano, donde dejo un pequeño beso. Sentí mucho calor en ese instante, demasiado, y pude sentir al mismo tiempo mis mejillas crecer en color. No me di cuenta siquiera de que estaba contra el mueble, o de que, él estaba acercándose mucho a mi, hasta que sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío. Alzo una de sus manos hasta posarla en mi mejilla, la cual, con extrema delicadeza, acarició por breves segundos. Sentí que mi pecho subía y bajaba muy rápido, y de nuevo, en cuanto su respiración, chocó suavemente contra mis labios, al apoyar su frente contra la mía, el temblor ya conocido se hizo presente por todo mi cuerpo. Fui yo ahora que con un suspiro corto, susurré su nombre, no me importó, que mis padres pudieran bajar en cualquier momento, ni me importo que tal vez, pudiera luego arrepentirme de lo que estaba apunto de pasar, no me importo absolutamente nada, por que en ese momento, solo quería sentirlo muy cerca de mi. Cerré los ojos y simplemente me dejé llevar, me sentía tan bien con él y no quería separarme de su lado. Mis brazos subieron hasta colocarse alrededor de su cuello, y me quedé sin aire cuando al fin, sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los míos, una y otra vez, solo rozándolos como si quisiera saber que eran reales y estaban ahí, solo para él. Abrí mis labios, cuando haciendo más marcado su roce, pidió permiso para entrar y un gemido salió de mi garganta cuando recibí una mordida en mi labio inferior. Retiré mi boca de la suya, solo un milímetro, pero sus brazos que ahora estaban alrededor de mi cintura, se opusieron, acercándome más a él, si aún era posible, para después introducir su cálida lengua dentro de mi boca. Mis brazos se cerraron en su cuello y mis manos encontraron lugar de nuevo en su cabello chocolate, donde introduje mis dedos, para acercar su rostro más al mío, después de unos segundos, volví a emitir un gemido que sonó dentro de su boca, cuando una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi cuello. Me sentí morir en su cálido abrazo, miles de sensaciones y emociones que yo jamás había experimentado, crecían dentro de mi, de una forma sorprendente y me sentía tan completa y feliz.

Me apreté más a el cuando mis piernas comenzaron a debilitarse demasiado y como respuesta, su cuerpo presionó el mío contra el mueble y yo gemí de nuevo. No podía ya controlar mis labios, que no parecían querer saciarse de los suyos, la suavidad de su boca era impresionante y mis labios se movían contra los suyos una y otra vez, pensé que me iba a quedar sin aire, pero no quería separarme ni un solo centímetro, sus labios, embestían de igual forma contra los míos, con una fuerza impresionante.

Pude al fin recuperar el aire, cuando sin querer en realidad, los dos apartamos nuestros labios, pero embistió una vez más, recuperado ya el aire, pero esta vez no se entretuvo por mucho tiempo ahí, dejó un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios y luego comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a mi cuello. Mi gemido me hizo abrir los ojos, cuando Shaoran jaló con su mano mi cabello hacia atrás con suavidad y cerró sus labios sobre la piel de mi cuello, entonces sí sentí que me iba a caer, cerré mis ojos ante tal perspectiva, y me sentí levantar del suelo, estaba tan absorta que no me di cuenta de que me había levantado en vilo, hasta que después de unos segundos, sentí la superficie del sillón de la sala, bajo mis piernas. Abrí los ojos de nuevo, y me vi sentada en las piernas de el de hermosos ojos miel, sus labios, seguían en mi cuello, atrapando mi piel en ellos, y mi cabeza pesaba mucho, así que sin pensarlo dos veces la dejé caer con lentitud hacia atrás dándole acceso completo a mi cuello. Lo llame una y otra vez, pero no podía reconocer mi voz, sentí el deseo de tenerlo aún más cerca y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos de nuevo, lo separé solo lo suficiente para bajar mi rostro a la altura del suyo y posar mis labios en los de él. Esta vez fue mi turno, y mordí suavemente su labio inferior, lo escuché susurrar mi nombre contra mis labios, en cuanto mi lengua viajo al interior de su suave y cálida boca, me sentí a mi misma, halándolo hacía mi, a la vez que yo me movía hacia atrás, hasta que mi espalda chocó contra el sillón y él dejó su cuerpo, caer con sumo cuidado, sobre el mío. Sus labios, bajaron de nuevo, entre suspiros de mi parte y besó una vez más mi cuello, al mismo tiempo, que una de sus manos, acariciaba la superficie de mi brazo sin cansancio. Su mano se detuvo en mi hombro y bajó el tirante de mi blusa con cuidado, gemí de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, pero sus labios volvieron a acallarme al posarse de nuevo sobre ellos, mientras bajaba más y más el tirante, su mano se abrió camino por debajo de mi blusa y siguió subiendo. Un pequeño grito, salió de mi garganta en cuanto sentí la delicada piel de su mano, contra la mía, estaba completamente vulnerable, pero de alguna forma, eso no me molestaba en absoluto, y cuando su mano intensificó el roce, pude sentirlo acariciar suavemente la fina tela de ropa íntima que cubría mis pechos, mientras yo me retorcía debajo de su cuerpo. Levanté una de mis piernas lentamente y el se colocó en el espacio, en cuanto lo rodee con ella. Volví a llamarlo entre suspiros y sentí cada vez mi respiración más rápida. Shaoran subió de nuevo, para besar mis labios, solo que esta vez, solo dio un suave y largo beso sobre ellos, después se separó un poco y apoyó su frente en la mía dando un gran suspiro.

Que sucede?- mi voz no salió del todo firme y por primera vez, levanté mis ojos, a los suyos, que brillaban con deseo y anhelo.

Sakura… yo….- él suspiró de nuevo y lo miré confusa, y con una de mis manos hice a un lado el mechón de cabello que tapaba uno de sus ojos, suavemente.- Creo que vamos… un poco rápido.- su mirada me inspecciono por unos segundos, y yo, no supe que hacer, o decir, por que él tenía razón, yo estaba en la casa de mis padres, en su sala y acostada con él, en su sillón… Oh Dios!!! Traté de levantarme y al parecer él se dio perfecta cuenta y se levantó también. Pasé un mechón de cabello, por detrás de mi oreja y me acomodé la blusa rápidamente.

Creo que es mejor que te vayas Shaoran.- comenté después de unos segundos, que pasamos sentados uno al lado del otro, sin decir palabra y sin atreverme e mirarlo. Lo observé de reojo, asentir, pero no se levantó.

Sakura yo… quiero decirte que…

Sabes… estoy algo cansada, podemos hablar mañana?- pregunté interrumpiéndolo de manera algo brusca y ahora sí mirándolo bien.

Eh… si, seguro. – Shaoran me miró por unos segundos y se levantó del sillón, pero al ver que yo no tenía intención de levantarme, se arrodilló junto a mi. Me tomó por sorpresa, cuando con sumo cuidado tomó mi mentón y dejó un suave beso sobre mis labios, que imaginé, estaban hinchados y rojos. – Buenas noches.- se despidió regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Asentí y sonreí a medias, en cuanto el se levantó y no mucho después salió por la puerta de entrada. Dejé caer mi frente sobre mis manos en cuanto escuché la puerta cerrarse, sabía que estaba en lo cierto, me iba arrepentir de todo eso.

* * *

Ahhhhhh!!! Dios santo!!!, no me creí capaz de hacer esto… estoy roja. No estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir este tipo de cosas, así que les agradecería mucho que me dieran su opinión, de cómo me quedó jeje, tal vez sería mejor que me saltara tanta descripción no? Bueno, no importa jeje.

Siento la tardanza, como ya les había dicho, mi hermana está haciendo su tesis y yo, para acabar con broche de oro, me enferme!, y es horrible, por que todo el mes de Febrero me la pase en cama y ahora esto… malditos virus! ¬.¬

Ahi les voy...

Maskrena: muchas gracias por dejar tu review, me alegra tanto que te haya gustado jeje y estoy de acuerdo contigo, a quien no le gustaría tener uno como el?, no te preocupes, ya actualizo pronto. -

Celi-chan: Hey, bueno, pues antes que nada, quiero decirte que aprecio mucho de verdad tus comentarios, siempre que leo los reviews, espero encontrar los tuyos jeje, por que me sigues desde el primer chap!!, en serio millll, gracias. Precioso, espectacular??, wow, ni que decir, solo, que bueno, que te guste, pero en serio, no odies a Wei .- Cuidate mucho, besos.

Xime-Chan: Que hongis, así que no sabes cual te gusta más? dile a mi cuñis que te ayude .- Por cierto, me encantaría eso de la cena eh?, pero luego ya sabes, que hay que sacar a los otros dos, con muchos esfuerzos jeje, ya ves como es la sempai... lo acapara por completo. Muchas gracias por tus opiniones y felicitaciones, espero que sigas leyendolos, ya sabes que tu punto de vista es muy importante para mi. Te quiero mucho amiguis, aunque no lo ponga en la síntesis, es que no he podido cambiarla, jeje. Ja ne.

AdaZu: Muchas gracias por tu felicitación, que bueno que te gusto, solo espero que sigas leyendolo. Que va a pasar después?... lo siento es una pregunta que aún no puedo responder, es top secret jeje. Cuidate y gracias mil.

Diana Azul: Sip, tienes mucha razón, pero se me hacía muy pronto para que se besaran o algo así, así que embarre a Wei, jiji. Me da gusto que te agrade el fic, por que me estoy esforzando muchisimo, mi cerebro cada vez es más pequeñito ¬¬... como sea jeje, cuidate mucho, gracias por tu review.

Luna-Box: No te preocupes, por lo de la idea, a mi se me van más seguido. Gracias por tus reviews Luna-chan, si no te molesta que te diga así. Pero bueno, te gusta??, toy contenta!!! Saludos.

Selene Mindthelay: espero haber escrito bien tu nombre, soy medio mala para recordar... si no es así dímelo. Pues Selene, que más te puedo decir, que muchas gracias. Me da muchisimo gusto que te este gustando y que además te diviertas al leerlo, ese es el verdadero fin u.u Y no te preocupes, no voy a poner a Mei de mala, ya lo pensé y aunque no va a salir mucho, ya que no falta mucho para que se acabe la historia, su desempeño será benévolo. Adaptada??... eh, no. La historia no es adaptada... supongo que proviene de mis pocas neuronas jeje. Tal vez algún día adapte una... pero no he encontrado la adecuada jeje, pediré ideas . Como sea, muchas gracias por tu review. Besos Y cuidate mucho.

Lulis y Lucerito??: O.o??? que honguis!, mucho tiempo eh?, no te apures de lo del chap, está bien, mientrás los leas alguna vez jeje. Gracias por tu review, tqm.

Bueno, solo quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, en serio me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo cuando los veo. Ah! Por cierto, no se me preocupen por lo de la otra historia que subí, los que ya la vieron, les prometo que voy a terminar esta a como dé lugar.

Así que ya saben, si quieren buenos capítulos dejen sus reviewss, no es condición, es una ayuda para los necesitados, osease yop.

Cuidense mucho.

Chisaki Kamikaze.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: CCS no es mío, pero esta historia si .-

CAPITULO 7

ACHUUUUU!!!!

- Cariño… estas bien?- preguntó mi madre desde la parte de debajo de la casa.

- Si bueno, se hace lo que se puede.- murmuré en cuanto me senté en la cama y tire el pañuelo desechable en el bote, al lado de esta.

Y si, tal vez estaba "bien" por que el hecho, de que llevaba los últimos dos días claramente enferma, me había traído ventajas.

Me recosté en la cama, acomodando mi cabeza sobre la almohada, y mirando hacia la pared enfrente de mí, en donde estaba colgado el calendario que yo había traído a casa de mis padres, para observar con ansia los días que faltaban para volver a Japón, comencé a hacer cuentas. Faltaban exactamente dos días para la boda de mi prima, Tomoyo y Eriol, habían declinado a la idea de hacer la otra fiesta de compromiso y se habían contentado con dar una pequeña cena familiar, a la cual yo, obviamente no pude ir, la verdad?... no es que yo no hubiera podido ir, sino que no había querido ir y había usado de pretexto el leve catarro que había tomado solo un día antes. Tomoyo y Eriol, decidieron, pasar a verme unas dos veces, pero en ninguna obtuvieron mi presencia. Aún no me sentía capaz de hablar con nadie y agradecía internamente el hecho, de que él tampoco se hubiera aparecido hasta ese momento. Después de lo que había sucedido, quería que la tierra me tragara, me hubiera gustado regresar a Japón, pero no podía dejar a Tomoyo, así que me decidí a hacer lo que supuse yo, se me daba mejor, evitar a la gente. Tomoyo ya había intentado hablar conmigo una que otra vez, pero nada de mi parte, así que se había conformado con mi última palabra, no la vería hasta el día de su boda, por que la podía contagiar…. No era el mejor pretexto que se me había ocurrido en vida, pero al menos me ayudaría por un tiempo.

Suspiré, no llevaba la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho hasta el momento, pero podía asegurar que eran ya bastantes, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió dando entrada a mi madre, que como siempre, pasó con una sonrisa.

Como te sientes Sakura, estas mejor?

Si bueno, creo que me siento un poco mejor mamá.- comenté a sabiendas de que la mirada de mi madre, prometía una larga charla, así que me enderece y esperé a que ella prosiguiera.

Me alegro, y era de esperarse, Touya es un gran médico.

Ay, no exageres mamá, es solo un catarro, cualquiera puede curarlo, no es nada del otro mundo.- ella me sonrió en cuanto metió mi ropa en su cajón respectivo.

Y me alegro que él no esté aquí en este momento.

Da igual, en todo el tiempo que he estado aquí, el no ha venido a visitarme, más que dos veces mamá y soy su hermana!!

En eso tienes razón Sakura, pero…

Es una persona sumamente ocupada no?- pregunté yo con una sonrisa.

Pasaron muchos años, para que volvieras Sakura.- dijo ahora ella inclinando la cabeza, y haciendo escapar un mechón de cabello por su frente. Me esperaba eso, desde antes de que ella dijera algo, yo ya lo esperaba.

Lo sé, y en realidad lamento mucho eso madre, prometo que trataré de venir más seguido, sé que las cosas no pueden regresar a como eran antes, pero… haré un gran esfuerzo.- aseguré asintiendo con una sonrisa, que ella no dudó en responderme.

Me parece bien… por cierto, tal vez me puedas decir a que se debe todo esto de la enferma fingida.- mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y ella, no pareció inmutarse en lo más mínimo, ya que con la misma sonrisa se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado mío.

De que hablas?- comencé tratando de rehuir a su mirada inquisitiva.

Si bueno, tú misma lo dijiste no?... es solo un pequeño catarro, es extraño sabes, por que recuerdo que estabas casí a morir cuando hablaste con tu prima, aunque ni siquiera un solo cabello tuyo, parecía estar mal.

Ehhhh…. Bueno yo….

Tienes algún problema?, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea cariño.

Lo sé… pero, eh, no, no tengo nada mamá, en serio, es que… creo que extraño a Takeshi, pero no es algo tan grave eh?- continué en cuanto ella asintió con la cabeza, dejando el tema por la paz, así que se levantó de la cama y caminó a la puerta.

Tu padre y yo iremos a comprar unas cosas para la boda de Tomoyo, al parecer, el traje de tu padre se arruinó en la tintorería.

Está bien…. Mamá?...- mi madre se volvió para verme antes de salir, mirándome interrogante.- Puedo preguntarte algo?

Si, claro.- respiré profundamente, esto iba a sonar muy extraño, por que no solía hablar de ese tipo de cosas con mi madre, pero era mi madre y alguna vez, tendría que hablar con ella de eso, supuse que hasta iba algo tarde ya.

Como… como supiste que papá era el indicado?.- ella no pareció sorprenderse, pero su mirada era algo extraña… como si quisiera decirme algo muy importante, y sin embargo solo se rió levemente.

Sakura, eso no lo sabes… hasta que lo sabes.- concluyó ella aún sonriendo, y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Que que???... O.o??

Eso era completamente tonto… no tenía ningún sentido... ahhhh!! por que todo tenía que ser tan complicado... maldición!!

* * *

Tomé el control en mis manos, y apreté el botón de apagado, en seguida la imagen se perdió, quedando solamente la sombra de color negro en la pantalla... como era posible, tenían casi doscientos canales y no había nada que ver!

Había estado acostada en el sillón de la recamará de mis padres esperando a que volvieran por más de dos horas, y lo peor, era la decisión que había tomado... perder el tiempo con la televisión... si, perder el tiempo con la televisión, por que en las mismas dos horas, no había encontrado nada que ver. Todo era una asco, en la tele... y al parecer en mi vida también... por que siempre tenía que meter la nariz en todo... ya debería haber aprendido que eso... NO es lo mío, simplemente no se me da para nada. Y así era, llevaba metiendo la pata desde que tenía memoria, pero ahora sí que la había armado algo grande... por que me pasaba esto?

Tomé un pañuelo desechable de la cajita encima de la mesa de noche de mis padres y me soné la nariz estruendosamente, pero sí que pude alcanzar a escuchar la puerta de entrada cerrarse. Me alegré en el momento, la comida había llegado junto con mis padres. Así que salté del sillón y salí del cuarto bajando las escaleras con rapidez, bueno, tratando de no hacer tan obvia mi desesperación, por comida... pero me llevé una sorpresa al encontrarme a alguien... y no exactamente a mis padres.

- Buenos días.- me saludo, volviéndose con una bolsa de plástico en las manos y dejando su saco encima del sillón.

- Ahh... o estás equivocado con el horario, o tal vez creas que me acabo de despertar.- se sonrió por mi comentario y se arremangó las mangas de la camisa blanca mirándome divertido.

- No necesito creerlo, con solo verte puedo decir que acabas de despertar, y que por consecuencia... necesitas esto.- me sonrojé al momento, pensando que eran mis padres, no me importó haber bajado así... en mi típica ropa de dormir, pero bueno, mi vergüenza se vio aislada por la bolsa que el señalaba. Sin esperar a que terminara de bajar las escaleras, entro en la cocina y después de unos segundos yo lo seguí. Me sorprendió, su actitud tan calmada, era como si nada de lo que en realidad había sucedido unos días atrás, hubiera pasado. Me senté en la silla más cercana y con gesto de aburrición, apoyé mi mentón sobre mi palma abierta. Lo miré hacer y esperé a que terminara. No tardó mucho, después de haberse lavado las manos en el fregadero y sacar dos platos, había repartido el desayuno en dos y lo había calentado en el microondas. Me sentí extraña, por que el no parecía estar incómodo por nada... o eso parecía, mientras yo, no sabía muy bien, que hacer... tal vez, debía actuar como él... como si nada hubiera sucedido... si, eso haría, no iba a pasarme las no se cuantas horas que faltaban para que yo regresara a Japón, preocupada o avergonzada, desesperada… o yo que sé, cuando el parecía estar a la perfección no?

- Donde están?- entendí que se refería a mis padres así que me preparé a contestar con normalidad... ser normal... pues, no era muy fácil para mi, por que bueno... nunca había sido normal, o al menos había intentado serlo.

- Mamá, me dijo que iban a comprar unas cosas para la boda, y a comprar el traje de papá, que se había arruinado en la tintorería.- comencé en cuanto el se sentó frente a mi alargándome la porción indicada.- Gracias. Vienes de la oficina?- me felicité a mi misma, por actuar con tanta naturalidad, lo hacía bastante bien no?

- Eh?.. ah, si, me tomé el descanso para traerte algo de comer, y a tus padres, no pensé que estuvieran fuera.- continuó él deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata que traía, sin mirarme a mi específicamente.

- Si bueno, yo no tenía idea de que iban a tardar tanto.

- Y... como te sientes?- la pregunta, me hizo reaccionar un poco mal... a que se refería?... querría saber como había tomado el incidente de la otra noche?... por que?... vamos Sakura tranquilízate, tal vez, no hable de eso... comencé a golpear el tenedor en el plato y el me miró extrañado.- esperó que no te haya dado muy fuerte la gripa Sakura.

- Eh?... Ah!, si claro jeje...- oh dios me estoy volviendo paranoica., basta, debo respirar... respirar.- si, quiero decir, no, estoy mejor, gracias.

- Tomoyo, me informó de que estabas algo enferma, es por eso que no pudiste asistir a la cena?- lo miré por unos segundos y después asentí levemente todavía avergonzada de mi actitud.

- Si bueno, solo... llegó ya sabes.- comenté muy bajito, mirando mi plato con bastante interés. Shaoran me miró por unos momentos, sentí su mirada ámbar en mi, y me sentí extraña... invadida por un muy extraño sentimiento.

- Pero no faltarás a la boda verdad?- su comentario sonó más una suave afirmación que una pregunta.

- Claro que no- proseguí sin mirarlo fijamente, mientras comía otro poco del plato.- Por supuesto que iré.

- En ese caso, vendré por ti... a las ocho?- su mirada chocó con la mía en cuanto la levantó de su plato, y yo no pude, más que seguir mirándolo. Una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios, sonrisa, por la que luego me recriminé, pero no en ese momento. - Quiero decir, por ti y por tus padres.

- Si... claro... a las ocho, es, perfecto.- terminé yo, volviendo la vista a mi plato. Shaoran miró el reloj de pulso que colgaba de su muñeca derecha y tomó el último trago de agua.- Ya debes irte?- pregunté, dando por sentado el hecho, de que tal vez se le había hecho tarde.

- Eh... si, de hecho creo que voy un poco tarde.- contestó levantándose para lavar su plato, al mismo tiempo que yo.

- Déjalo, yo lo haré.- ordené parándome a su lado, a una distancia considerable.

- No es como si me tardara años... verdad?- preguntó divertido sonriéndome, mientras con la esponja enjabonaba los dos platos. No supe que responder, y me alejé de ahí para terminar de limpiar la mesa.

- Le diré a mamá, que pasaste a saludar.- dije despidiéndome de él en la puerta, Shaoran se volvió y asintió con una sonrisa.

- Nos vemos.

- Si, gracias por venir.- finalice con una pequeña sonrisa que el correspondió de igual manera.

- Por cierto... no tomes cosas frías y tápate bien en las noches, asegúrate de que la ventana este cerrada...- dijo, volviéndose a mi cuando bajaba los escalones de entrada.

- Lo haré... hasta mañana, Shaoran.- exclamé yo, aguantando la risa. Shaoran pareció notarlo, y se sonrió aún más para después caminar a su auto y salir de ahí.

Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella, si, había notado algo... algo demasiado claro en el ambiente... tensión. De todas las conversaciones que había tenido con el desde que había llegado allí, que se habían basado en argumentos, discusiones o burlas, esa conversación de tan solo unos minutos... había sido... tensa, era como si ninguno de los dos, hubiera querido realmente hablar con el otro.

- Tal vez no este lista para enfrentarlo aún... y tal vez, solo vino por compromiso...- no supe por que, pero la sola idea, me hizo sentir mal... el no haría eso por compromiso... o si?

* * *

De acuerdo, en ese momento, si que estaba bastante preocupada, y no sabía ni siquiera que decirle… no podía hablar por ahí, era demasiado descortés de mi parte…

Bueno, la situación fue la siguiente, después de que Shaoran había salido de la casa, yo, había decidido tomar una ducha, para relajarme un poco, del encuentro, así que subí a mi habitación y decidiendo segundos después la ropa que iba a utilizar, me encaminé al baño. Estuve en la tina, casi media hora y casi logro quedarme dormida, de no ser, por que el teléfono sonó. Había decidido llevarme el teléfono inalámbrico al baño, de esa manera, no tendría que salir corriendo de la bañera para poder contestar el teléfono, pero bueno, lo dejé sonar unas cuantas veces, mientras quitaba el jabón de mis manos con la toalla, y luego conteste…

Si bueno, habla Sakura.- contesté levemente molesta por la interrupción.

Mmm, hola… Sa… Sakura.- Suspiré con pesadez, al escuchar la voz de Tomoyo, al otro lado del teléfono, pero no quise ser muy ruda con ella aún así.

Escucha Tomoyo, estoy cansada, podríamos hablar luego.- Esperé a que mi prima me contestara, pero, no pasó nada, hasta unos segundos después, que pude escuchar el tono de su voz.

Ah…si claro, perdón Saku… Sakura…

Tomoyo… estás bien?- pregunté sentándome derecha en la bañera, al escuchar su voz entrecortada.

Yo…- tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído, en cuanto escuche el fuerte llanto de mi prima, pero no pasó demasiado para que volviera a colocarlo en el mismo lugar.

Hey, que te sucede?- pregunté de nuevo ya bastante preocupada, y algo desesperada, por que en vez de recibir, palabras, seguía recibiendo sollozos. – Tomoyo, cariño, contéstame.- continué un poco más suave, tomando en cuenta de que el ser ruda, no me iba a ayudar mucho a entablar una conversación.

Yo….- comenzó entre hipos de nuevo.

Tu…. Que?- Dios, por que no pasaba de esa palabra. Ahí fue donde entendí que tal vez, ella no estaba preparada para hablar, o posiblemente, lloraría aún más… así que… adivinar era mi única opción. – Que pasa… te sientes mal.

Mno…- si, eso había sido un no, verdad?... veamos,…. Que rayos podría tenerla así.

Te peleaste con Eriol?- al momento, que mencioné el nombre, el llanto de mi prima aumento de manera brutal, bingo. – Tomoyo, quieres que vaya a verte?- bueno, pude reconocer un sí entre sus sollozos, así que me despedí rápidamente, prometiendo estar en no más de veinte minutos y salí de la bañera lo más rápido que pude.

Y aquí estaba, tratando de lidiar con una servidumbre preocupada y con una Sonomi, desesperada. Todos me hablaban a la vez, como podría ayudarlos, si no entendía ni pío. Maldición.

Muy bien!, basta gente!, a un lado.- dije terminante abriéndome paso al cuarto de mi prima, en cuanto todos se callaron. Llegué a la puerta y toqué suavemente.- Tomoyo?... Tomoyo, querida, soy yo, abre quieres?- tanto Sonomi como la servidumbre habían tomado posición junto a mi, esperando que mi prima contestara. Me sentía incómoda con tanta gente, mirándome tan…. Raro.- no tiene otra cosa que hacer?- pregunté sin ser muy desagradable.

Es que…- comenzó Sonomi, retorciendo sus manos.

Escucha tía me encargaré de ella si?- Sonomi asintió y camino, por el pasillo, con los otros siguiéndole los pasos. La puerta se abrió, como reflejo y yo me metí lo más rápido que pude, miré a mi prima… y francamente Tomoyo… se veía… horrible.- Por Dios que te sucedió?- le pregunté en cuanto ella cerro la puerta y se regresó a su cama. Supuse que la mayor parte del día había estado llorando, pero… que diantre podía hacer yo. Jamás había estado en esa situación, normalmente era al revés. Suspiré y me acerqué a la cama. Tomoyo me miró con sus grandes ojos azules, completamente hinchados y sollozo de nuevo. Me acerqué un poco más y la rodee con mis dos brazos, ella, estaba rígida al principio, pero poco a poco, se pegó a mi, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. – Tomoyo… que tienes?, vamos no me gusta verte llorar…

Soy una tonta Sakura.

Dios, no eres una tonta Tomoyo, ni ahora ni en un millón de años, podrías serlo. No importa lo que haya sucedido… de seguro todo tiene remedio no?

No…. No lo sé… no creo que eso tenga remedio Sakura.- contestó ella negando como niña chiquita y mirándome a los ojos.

Bueno, tal vez si me dijeras que está sucediendo, podría ayudarte en algo. Pero para eso, tienes que calmarte… vamos, respira – dije simulando respirar lentamente con ella.

Cancelé… la boda.

QUE?!!!!- ok, bueno, eso no ayudó en nada, por que al momento, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, con la intención de volver a llorar.- no… lo siento, tranquila… de acuerdo… por que cancelaste la boda?- Tomoyo tomó un pañuelo desechable de su buró y se sonó la nariz, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Es que… yo.. bueno… nos peleamos.

Si bueno… supongo que eso es algo obvio querida, la pregunta es por que?

Por que… por que… Sakura… que tal si él no es el indicado?- la miré un momento, cuando ella alzó tímidamente la mirada hacía a mi… si, me lo suponía típicas dudas de novia, pero bueno, en ese caso, debería estar hablando con él y no conmigo no?... tomando en cuenta el hecho de que, en este momento, no soy la indicada para dar ese tipo de consejos.

No entiendo Tomoyo.

Ayer por la noche, vino a verme, mamá ya estaba dormida, así que bajé para abrirle la puerta y fuimos a hablar a la sala. Fue entonces cuando las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control.

Que sucedió?- cuestioné esperando ahora la nueva explicación.

Bueno… me dijo que sus padres como regalo de bodas le habían dado una mansión, en Italia…- comenzó mirándome con intranquilidad reflejada en sus ojos amatistas.

Esa es una buena noticia no?- insinué yo, haciéndole proseguir con una asentimiento de cabeza.

No!... quiero decir… no lo sé. Sakura, yo no puedo irme a Italia a vivir, Eriol dijo, que solo sería un tiempo para probar que tal… pero… y mi trabajo, y mi familia?.. y todo por lo que he trabajado toda mi vida?... debo dejarlo a un lado?- me dijo al parecer, preguntándome, y al mismo tiempo preguntándose a si misma.- Luego, el pareció molestarse, por que, su padre, había invertido mucho en ese lugar, y me preguntó si no estaba dispuesta a irme por un tiempo con él…

Y?...

No lo sé…. Me volví loca en ese momento y los dos empezamos a discutir…

Tomoyo… escucha. Soy la peor persona a la cual le podrías pedir un consejo de esa magnitud, pero… te diré lo que pienso. Creo que tú y Eriol, son los mejores amigos, que alguien podría tener en la vida, y se aman. El te ama a ti, tu lo amas verdad?

Yo?... si, claro que lo amo.- afirmó, con la cabeza.

En ese caso no veo cual es el problema… Tomoyo, tu familia, no te dejará de querer inclusive si decides irte, por que es tu felicidad estar con él… y tu trabajo, bueno, siempre puedes trabajar, tal vez, tengas que empezar desde cero allá… pero siempre tienes que hacer ese tipo de sacrificios en situaciones como estas. De seguro, Eriol, solo quería llevarte a un lugar nuevo, para empezar una vida juntos, para tomar el reto, me entiendes?... y bueno, tal vez se enfadó un poco, al notar que estabas indecisa. Pero creo que deberías hablar con él y aclarar todo.

Y si el no quiere hablar conmigo?- preguntó más tranquila ya, pero mirándome con un poco de angustia.

Eriol?... por favor, por supuesto que querrá hablar contigo, es solo una pelea tonta, y se incrementa por los nervios pero, ya verás que se arreglará.- los labios de mi prima se curvaron en una suave sonrisa y me miró cariñosamente, pero algo sucedió de pronto, fue tan extraño, las dos estábamos tan tranquilas, cuando comenzamos a escuchar unos ruidos muy raros que provenían de la parte de debajo de la casa.

Que sucede allá fuera?.- susurré como tratando de responder mi propia pregunta. Tomoyo ahogó una exclamación y brincó de la cama saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, y de la misma forma la seguí intrigada, supuse que ella sabía a la perfección lo que sucedía. Pero en cuanto salimos del cuarto yo quedé en las mismas.

Tomoyo!!- el grito del de ojos azules, se extendió por toda la casa y los ojos de mi prima se abrieron a su límite, mientras yo no salía de la sorpresa, que demonios, hacían los empleados peleando con Eriol??... Por todos los cielos! – Déjenme pasar maldición!

Tomoyo… has algo!- comencé yo, moviendo el hombro de mi prima haciéndola reaccionar.

Ba… basta!!, está bien, déjenlo ya!- exclamó ella corriendo escaleras abajo, conmigo pisándole los talones, sin embargo, cuando Tomoyo, ya estaba apunto de llegar, junto a Eriol, alguien me detuvo por el brazo. Y lo primero que vi, fué el destello miel de sus ojos.

Shaoran!...

Que tal?- me saludo el con tranquilidad, mientras todos salían de ahí.- Tu también viniste por lo que veo.

Que haces aquí?- le pregunté en un susurro.

Pues el trabajo del mejor amigo, es hacer reaccionar al otro, en este tipo de circunstancias.- dijo señalando con la mirada hacia Tomoyo y Eriol.

Tomoyo…- comenzó Eriol, acercándose a mi prima con paso lento…- perdóname.- ella pareció sorprenderse por que sus ojos brillaron interrogantes.

Por que habría de perdonarte?

Por que fui un estúpido al molestarme contigo… es obvio que debes tener dudas… y yo… bueno, estaba desesperado….- continuó él, arreglándose el cabello, pasando su mano derecha sobre él.- se que estás enojada, pero, en serio, Tomoyo… lo siento, tal vez, puedas reconsiderarlo… no importa cuanto tiempo tenga que esperar yo…- Eriol tomo la mano de ella con suavidad y la encerró sobre su pecho.- no tenemos que mudarnos, nos quedaremos aquí si eso es lo que quieres, no me importa Tomoyo, solo con estar contigo, es suficiente para mi… te amo.- Tomoyo lo miró y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo, por veinteava vez consecutiva….. y sin aviso, lo rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a llorar.- Oh… no…. Tomoyo, no, no llores preciosa no hagas eso.- comenzó él, susurrando en su oído y acercándola a el con suavidad.

Yo… perdóname Eriol… también fui muy tonta, no debí reaccionar así antes…… también te amo.

Vaya… no es esa una buena noticia, no deberías estar llorando Tomoyo.- le dijo el suavemente, alejándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos, a lo que mi prima asintió y sonrió levemente.- Y dime… en ese caso, cuanto tiempo quieres retrasar la boda?- Eriol sonrió, en cuanto Tomoyo, parpadeo varias veces en incomprensión .- Era solo una broma.- terminó él, y no pudo impedir que su risa saliera suave por su garganta en cuanto ella, golpeo suavemente su brazo, sin embargo, no la dejó contestar, con rapidez rodeo su talle y la acercó depositando sus labios, sobre los de ella, y bueno, mi prima no puso demasiada resistencia que digamos. Me sentí feliz, por ellos, y emotiva a la vez, claro que no pude mirarlo por mucho tiempo, por que comenzaron a ponerse demasiado acaramelados, así que giré mi rostro a otro lado, mi error, los ojos miel, estaban clavados en los míos… por que me miraba a mi?...

* * *

Terminé de ponerme mi vestido de noche, al fin, si bueno, me había pasado toda la tarde con Tomoyo, ayudándola a vestirse, claro que como estaba tan nerviosa, no hubieramos podido terminar, de no ser por la ayuda que nos brindaron Sonomi y mamá. Lo peor fue cuando todas comenzamos a llorar y a Tomoyo se le corrió el rimel, así que tuvimos que pintarla de nuevo jaja. No podía negarlo, yo también estaba nerviosa, y algo nostálgica, pero muy feliz, por ellos, eran tan lindos juntos. Recordé la pelea del día anterior y sonreí levemente. Tomé en mis manos el paquete que había llevado para la casa de mi prima, ya saben para el ritual, de algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo azul y no se que demonios más, jamás había asistido a una boda, en papel de invitada al menos, así que no estaba muy acostumbrada a todo eso.

Me miré en el espejo, una vez más, y me senté luego en la cama, esperando a que llegara la hora… miré mi despertador de reojo, las siete cuarenta y nueve. La luz de mi habitación estaba apagada, supongo que eso me hacía sentirme menos nerviosa, me paré de nuevo, y me dirigí a la ventana…. Entonces la ví de nuevo, aún estaba ahí, la ventana estaba cerrada, así que la rosa roja descansaba en la parte de adentro del marco, suspiré y abrí la ventana, tomando con una de mis manos, la rosa.

Sakura, ya llegó Shaoran, iré subiendo al auto, con tu padre.

Bajo en un momento.- contesté en voz alta para que me escucharán. Dejé de nuevo, la rosa de donde la había tomado y de encima de mi cama agarré mi abrigo para salir por la puerta de mi cuarto hacia las escaleras. No presté mucha atención, a lo que había delante de mi, por que estaba demasiado ocupada en no tropezarme con los zapatos, hasta que lo escuché.

Wow – mis ojos, dejaron el suelo, para concentrarse en él de ojos miel al pie de la escalera. Por alguna extraña razón, no pude avanzar más, la respiración, de detuvo antes de salir por mi pecho y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Shaoran se veía… yo estaba sin palabras, como alguien podía lucir tan bien y no ser gay… demonios!!! Miré por unos segundos sus ojos, que brillaban de una manera sorprendente, pero recuperé mi respiración, en cuanto, el volvió a hablar.- Estas… hermosa.- mis mejillas se sonrojaron en el acto, no supe cuanto, pero debió haber sido demasiado, ya que jamás me habían dicho algo así en la vida.

Si bueno… escogiste el vestido perfecto.- continué yo, mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras, hasta que al fín llegué al último escalón. Shaoran tomó mi mano y me sonrió.

Mmm no, no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso… - mi mirada interrogante lo hizo reír levemente, después volvió a levantar la mirada y continuó.- es la que lo usa, la que lo hace ver perfecto.- si de acuerdo… no me esperaba eso, para nada.

Tu… también te ves muy bien, Shaoran.- finalice yo. Las palabras a penas salieron de mi garganta y después de unos segundos me aclaré la garganta y comencé a caminar, hacia la puerta. Papá y mamá ya estaban en el auto, así que sin más subí al asiento del copiloto, esperando a que él arrancara el auto… y unos minutos después, ya estábamos en el lugar indicado. Mamá y papá bajaron y Shaoran después de haber apagado el auto, abrió la puerta para mi, y tomándome de la mano, me guió hasta nuestro grupo de conocidos, Tomoyo, aún no llegaba, no quería que Eriol la viera antes de la ceremonia, así que, la limusina, se encargaría de llevarla…. Y solo después de un corto tiempo, comencé a rezar para que todo saliera bien, mientras me colocaba en el lugar indicado….

Oh, Dios, fue tan lindo, no es verdad Sakura?- me preguntó Chiharu, en cuanto todos nos sentamos en las mesas al aire libre.

Si, muy lindo Chiharu.- aguanté la risa, cuando ella sollozó y Yamasaki la abrazo en señal de comprensión.

Yo no pude aguantar las ganas de llorar en cuanto Tomoyo dijo sus votos, es que se veían tan bien juntos.- dijo Naoko también con una sonrisa y los ojos rojos, mientras su novio asentía y la ayudaba a sentarse en la mesa. No puse demasiada atención a lo que siguió de la charla, después de la misa, todos habían ido a felicitar a los novios, y yo, perdí de vista al padrino. Shaoran no estaba por ninguna parte.

No puedo esperar a escuchar tu discurso Sakura.- comentó Rika, cuando su esposo, pidió las bebidas al mesero.

Eh?... ah! Si…- exclamé sonriendo, y dándome por vencida me senté en la mesa aun lado de Rika y el novio de Naoko. Recibí varios pedidos de la organizadora, para ayudar con unas cuantas cosas, durante la cena, cosas que hice con mucho gusto, antes de escuchar la voz del ambarino, en la mesa de mis padres. Comprendí que ya era hora de las "palabras de aliento" para los recién casados y me senté de nuevo en el lugar que me correspondía. Shaoran no tardó demasiado, o al menos, yo sentí que todo paso muy rápido, los nervios, se apoderaron de mi, y me di cuenta de que, ese era el momento, que tal vez llevaba todo el día evitando…. Me levanté al escuchar mi nombre, y aplausos anunciándolo, y suspiré antes de poder comenzar, aclaré mi garganta y miré hacia la mesa de los novios, sin poder contenerme les sonreí y me decidí a hablar.- Dios, - agaché la mirada y reí levemente.- había escrito, lo que iba a decir, este día, pero la verdad es que, estando aquí, esta noche y viéndolos… es como si todo se hubiera borrado. – hice una pequeña pausa, mientras recibía las miradas de todos los invitados.- Tomoyo, Eriol, quiero decirles, que lamento, no haber podido estar con ustedes apoyándolos desde un principio, aún así, se que seguimos siendo los mejores amigos, es por eso, que quiero, darles un consejo. Como le dije a mi prima una vez, soy algo mala, para dar consejos en este tipo de cosas, pero intentaré hacerlo bien. He pasado años, tratando de encontrar a esa persona especial, con la que compartir el resto de mi vida, muchos aquí presentes lo han hecho, y aún no han tenido la suerte de encontrarla, quizá llegué pronto, o en un tiempo, el punto, es, que ustedes tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse, por que sé que son el uno para el otro, son perfectos juntos, pero eso no significa, que no tendrán problemas, o que no se enfadarán de vez en cuando, es aquí, cuando mi consejo entra. El amor es importante, pero sin confianza no hay amor. Así que, no importa cuantas cosas pasen, tengan confianza en ustedes y entre ustedes, tengan la confianza depositada en la gente que los ama y que los apoyaran siempre, tengan confianza en sus sueños y las metas, que como ahora, pareja y después familia, quieran alcanzar, y tengan confianza en el futuro, tal vez, aunque en un principio, parezca que las cosas van mal, si ustedes creen que pueden mejorar y lo intentan, les aseguro, que podrán hacerlo, no importa, que tan difícil sea, yo sé que podrán. Los adoro chicos y espero, que la vida que lleven de ahora en adelante sea increíble. Recuerden que las cosas buenas, existen por las cosas malas, así que no se dejen caer fácilmente, busquen el lado positivo de las cosas siempre y no se olviden que estaremos aquí para ustedes, siempre.- Terminé de hablar, dedicándoles una sonrisa a mis amigos, mientras recibía los aplausos de la multitud, y mi prima dejaba salir un gracias de sus labios.

Oh, Sakura!! Eso fue muy lindo.- dijo Chiharu, aplaudiendo con emoción, mientras todos asentían apoyando la afirmación.

Gracias.- acepté tomando un tragó de mi copa, y escuchando la música que la orquesta volvía a tocar, con una sonrisa pequeña. No pasó demasiado tiempo, para que Tomoyo y Eriol, se decidieran a irse, si bueno, yo no podía culparlos.

Oh, Dios, van a aventar el ramo, vamos Sakura.- comenzó Naoko con una sonrisa yo negué y argumente que tenía que ir a despedirme de ellos antes de que huyeran. Naoko aceptó la explicación y Chiharu y ella se fueron en la dirección opuesta. Una chica de cabello rojizo fue la ganadora del ramo y la expresión de los rostros de mis amigas me hicieron reír. Seguí caminando entre la gente hasta llegar a donde estaba el automóvil.

Sakura!!- Los brazos de Tomoyo se envolvieron en mi cuello, y mi prima me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.- te llamaré en cuanto llegue.

Si, diviértete mucho Tomoyo. Adiós Eriol.- me despedí con una sonrisa volviéndome para verlo de frente. El de ojos zafiro, se acercó a mi y me abrazó con fuerza.

Gracias por estar con nosotros Sakura.- le regalé una gran sonrisa y me despedí con la mano. Escuché a Shaoran que venía medio metro detrás de mi, para despedirse de ellos, Eriol lo recibió de la misma forma que a mi y después Tomoyo y Eriol, estaban de camino al aeropuerto.

Lindo discurso.- me felicitó él, en cuanto mis padres y Sonomi regresaron a la fiesta.

Ah… gracias. El tuyo fue bueno también.- dije ahora yo, volviéndome hacia él, sonriendo levemente. Me di cuenta de que estábamos solos, y el silencio era desesperante….

Sakura?

Que pasa?- pregunté al escuchar el tono de su voz y temblé por completo, en cuanto sentí su mano deslizarse sobre la mía. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y se acercó a mi inclinándose para verme mejor.

Vas… a regresar a Japón?- su mirada era extraña, y yo no me esperaba esa pregunta… por que me preguntaba eso?

Yo…

Sabes.- comenzó interrumpiéndome y metiendo la mano al bolsillo de su saco.- que fue lo que hice cuando estaba en la misma situación que tu?

En la misma situación que yo… a que te refieres?- cuestioné levantando las dos cejas interrogante.

No sabía si quedarme aquí… o regresar a China, así que un día estaba caminando por la calle- relató mientras a la vez, comenzábamos a caminar por el pasto, lejos del ruido. – y aunque me encontraba absorto, pensando en que hacer, noté una pequeña moneda en el suelo frente a mi, la recogí y comencé a aventarla en el aire mientras seguía caminando hacia mi casa, no traía nada de dinero, así que cuando escuché a una anciana que estaba en las escaleras de una iglesia, pedir dinero, para poder dar de comer a sus palomas, me acerqué a ella, y le di la moneda que me había encontrado, sabes lo que hizo ella?- lo miré por un momento, y negué con la cabeza, esperando a que prosiguiera, Shaoran sin embargo, se colocó en frente de mi y sin soltar mi mano, me enseñó una moneda.- ella me sonrió y me regresó la moneda colocándola en la palma de mi mano y luego me preguntó, si ya había decidido que hacer?, yo negué sorprendido de que ella supiera que pasaba por mi mente, entonces señaló la moneda, y me dijo que buscara la respuesta ahí… extraño no? Así que me separé de ella, sonriendo y caminé de nuevo.

Que hiciste después?- pregunté intrigada, sin separar mi mano de la suya.

La lance en el aire y me dije que si salía cara, me iría, y si salía cruz, me quedaba.

A….sí de simple?

Si.- comentó el riendo ante mi reacción.- Tal vez pueda servirte.- aseguró poniendo la moneda sobre mi mano, para después alejarse de mi un poco, para darme espacio para aventar la moneda.

Quieres… que… lo haga?- el asintió y yo bufé- o vamos Shaoran…

Solo hazlo… tienes miedo?

No, no tengo miedo.- inquirí yo, y aventé la moneda en el aire, para después tomarla antes de que cayera al suelo, por un momento, miré mi mano, que se cerraba sobre la moneda y tomando aire la abrí.

Y bien?- me preguntó acercándose a mi expectante. Yo lo miré y después miré hacia otro lado.

Salió cara.- terminé yo tomando su mano, y entregándole la moneda antes de volverme y caminar de regreso, pero el me detuvo, y me miró extrañado por un momento, después agachó la mirada y volvió a tomar mi mano, colocando de nuevo la moneda en mi palma.- Que…?

Tal vez…. Quieras volverlo a intentar.- sentí su respiración muy cerca y traté de hacerme para atrás, pero el tronco del frondoso arbol me lo impidió. Shaoran me miró de nuevo, y cerrando los ojos, apoyó su frente en la mía, subió mi mano, entrelazada con la suya, hasta dejarla sobre su pecho y con su mano libre acarició mi mejilla lentamente. Yo, no pude reaccionar, era como si supiera lo que iba a suceder después, y esta vez no era la excepción, tampoco podía evitarlo, la mano que estaba en mi mejilla, bajó por mi cuello suavemente y llegó a la parte media de mi espalda, empujándome hacía el y haciendo que mi figura se amoldara a la perfección contra la de el. Mi mirada verde, quedó atrapada en la de él por segundos y antes de que el se decidiera a que sus largas pestañas bajaran haciendo cerrar sus ojos, sentí sus labios rozar los míos con suavidad y mi corazón latió más fuerte, la ya conocida sensación hizo que mis piernas me privaran de su soporte y recurrí a su hombro como apoyo. Shaoran movió sus labios sobre los míos suavemente y me di cuenta de que ese beso, no se parecía en nada al anterior, pero si me gustaba igual que el anterior…

* * *

Vaya, la boda fue preciosa no?- dijo mi madre por tercera vez, antes de salir del auto de Shaoran ayudada por mi padre. – Gracias por traernos querido, vete con cuidado, buenas noches.

Buenas noches.- contestó él con una sonrisa, mientras me ayudaba a mi a bajarme del auto.

Cuídate Shaoran nos vemos luego.- Shaoran asintió a la despedida de papá y los dos, los vimos alejarse hacia la casa.

Buenas noches Shaoran.- me despedí yo también, intentando terminar cuanto antes.- Gracias por traernos.

Está bien Sakura, llamaré mañana.- con su mano, aun sobre la mía, se acercó y colocó sus labios sobre mi mejilla.

De acuerdo.- dije soltándome antes y caminando hacia la puerta, despidiéndome con la mano, la despedida fue reciproca y en cuanto, lo vi desaparecer en su auto, abrí la puerta de la casa y corrí a mi habitación. Me había decidido… ya no podía pasar ni un momento más allí. Estaba conciente de que no podía desaparecer así, sin más, pero…. No quería dar ninguna explicación, tomé el primer papel que encontré y escribí una nota a mis padres. Dejándola encima de mi cama tendida. Con rapidez, saqué las cosas de mi armario, y las metí a la maleta sin preocuparme de doblarlas. Solo cuarenta minutos después y asegurándome de que mis padres estaban dormidos, salí de casa, con mi maleta y me subí al taxi, que me había encargado de llamar antes, me senté en el asiento trasero y di una última mirada a mi casa, mientras sentía un cálido sentimiento en mi pecho, y una lágrima resbalar por mi mejilla, suspiré con fuerza. Me volví de nuevo, en cuanto, el conductor subió y arrancó el auto, el viento sopló muy fuerte en ese momento y yo miré hacia arriba, la ventana de mi cuarto estaba abierta, y el viento, al parecer, al fin se había llevado mi rosa….

N/A: si Ya lo sé, merezco un gran regaño, por no haber actualizado antes, pero como ya lo expliqué en mi otro fic, jeje, entre que me enfermé, salí de viaje, me dormía muy tarde, me enfermé de nuevo, y ahora tengo las pruebas finales, no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, así que este chap, lo escribí todo en medio día… siento mucho si mis ideas no están muy claras, lo siento de verdad, solo espero que el prox chap, esté mejor.

No quise poner toda la boda de Tomoyo y Eriol, por que iba a ser un poco tedioso, de por si. Por cierto, recibí varios reviews, en donde me decían que sacara a Mei, pero la verdad es que ya tenía la historia y Mei…. No sabía si ponerla o no, pero al parecer, ya no va a salir, así que bueno, mil disculpas por eso.

_**Ah! Si, gracias por sus reviews**,_ en serio les agradezco muchisisimo, que me sigan apoyando con la historia así que bueno, solo espero que les siga gustando.

Cuidense mucho y gracias.

Si tienen alguna pregunta, o duda, no se apuren, se responderá en el prox.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Si bueno, no hay por que decirlo, por que es muy obvio, pero… debo cumplir las normas. CCS no me pertenece.

CAPITULO 8

Mala suerte, atrae buena suerte??

Gire una vez más sobre mi costado al sentir el duro colchón sobre mi espalda por enésima vez. Era extraño, no recordaba haber dormido así los últimos días…. Mi columna estaba casi destrozada… Dios!!

BIP… BIP… BIP…. BIP….

Ese ruido!!! No!!!... Por el amor de Dios, solo quería un minuto de paz… estiré el brazo solo unos centímetros a la derecha, para poder apagar el maldito despertador… que sonaba con tanto ahínco, al parecer deleitándose con mi mal humor, pero… no pude apagarlo, no alcanzaba, estiré de nuevo el brazo aún más lejos, todavía adormilada, pero mi brazo tampoco llegó a su destino, maldije en voz baja y me estiré aún más sobre el borde de la cama y…

PLAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Para ser sincera en ese momento, cualquier dejo de sueño, cansancio o despiste, desapareció por completo.

Maldición!!- comencé en cuanto levanté el rostro del suelo y traté de incorporarme lentamente. Quien rayos había movido mi mesa de noche!! Terminé de levantarme y llevé una mano a mi cabeza sentándome al mismo tiempo sobre la cama. No después de unos segundos, abrí los ojos y fue ahí cuando me percaté de lo ocurrido. Bajé la mano de mi cabeza lentamente y miré a mi alrededor despacio… no, nadie había movido mi mesa de noche, la mía estaba a la izquierda y no a la derecha… y el que estaba encima de _**mi**_, mesa de noche, era _**mi**_ despertador, no era el despertador que él me había regalado y la cama en la que estaba sentada en ese momento, era, _**mi**_… cama. Me dejé caer encima de el colchón y suspiré con fuerza… si…. había regresado por fin a mi vida normal… sin papá, ni mamá, ni primos y sin él… sin… nada. Negué con fuerza y respiré una vez más para tratar de tranquilizar mi conciencia. Me había ido… había huido sin siquiera despedirme de… nadie… eso era muy bajo, pero, que más podría haber hecho? – Vamos Sakura, ellos lo entenderán…- me dije a mi misma con tranquilidad y al fin me levanté de la cama, la espalda me dolía a mares!!!, después de haber dormido en mi antigua cama por casi un mes, regresaba a la cama que era una roca por completo. Mi instructora de yoga me había recomendado comprarla, o al menos yo había ido a verla con ella y la había pagado mientras ella, la escogía. Según ella, debía dormir en una cama como esa, ya que ayudaba a relajar los músculos y cosas por el estilo, dejando salir toda la tensión que uno guardaba en el día…. Bahhhh!! Tonterías. Me coloqué encima la bata y comencé a caminar a la cocina, sin prestar mucha atención al desorden que había dejado la noche anterior.

Mi cocina no era nada pequeña, claro tampoco era muy grande, ni nada por el estilo, pero estaba bien, para una persona que vivía sola. Abrí el refrigerador y saqué un litro de leche que supuse yo, estaba a punto de caducar, eso me recordó que debía hacer las compras ese mismo día y como no quise arriesgarme a enfermarme del estómago, solamente comí un poco de cereal de la alacena y un vaso con jugo de naranja. Nada comparado obviamente con los espléndidos desayunos de mi madre, pero bueno…. Ya no estaba en casa…

Tomé el plato con cereal y salí de la cocina hacia la sala, donde me senté a ver un rato la televisión, supuse que tal vez así podría deshacerme de los pensamientos que rondaban en mi mente en ese momento.

* * *

Listo.- me había dado cuenta de que era algo increíble que en más de 200 canales de televisión, no hubiera nada que ver, igual que hacía unos días en la casa de mamá y papá, eso me trajo un poco de nostalgia así que me decidí a hacer, para lo que en ese momento pensaba que era buena… que en mi vida, no eran muchas cosas.

Había terminado por quinta vez, de sacudir los muebles de la sala, que para ese instante eran brillantes… muy brillantes… y me senté en el sillón, para observar el trabajo terminado, claro, solo en esa parte del departamento. Segundos después de haberme relajado un poco, después de casi cuarenta minutos de dedicarme a limpiar, como el chico de karate kid, el teléfono sonó y dejando el trapito con grasa que había usado, en la mesa al lado del sillón, salí con paso lento a la cocina sin muchas ganas de contestar el teléfono…

- Bueno?- comencé con muy poca energía, en cuanto coloqué el auricular sobre mi oído.

- Sakura?... estás bien?- mis ojos se abrieron después de bostezar, lentamente y jalando un banquito de la mesa de la cocina, me senté en él.

Si, estoy bien… - respondí tratando de negar mi aburrimiento, mientras hacía nudos el alambre del teléfono.

Oh… bien, hey! Cuando volviste, hablaba para ver si ya estabas de regreso, pero no pensé que hubieses vuelto tan pronto.- siguió la voz al otro lado del aparato.

Ah… si, pues, estuve un mes allí Ryu, sabes?, o al menos casi un mes…

Fueron dos semanas y media, las conté, no seas tan exagerada, y… tan mal te fue Sakura?

Digamos que me fue… y eso es suficiente.- finalice yo de manera terminante, no se me antojaba hablar del tema en ese momento, de hecho, no se me antojaba hablar de nada… estaba demasiado ocupada con el aseo de la casa… pero no podía ser tan mala con ella…- Y…?, como van las cosas en el trabajo, pudiste hacerlo tu sola todo?

Bah!, lo dices como si el trabajo fuera demasiado…

Si, tal vez el trabajo no era tanto… o tal vez…. Ese tal… como se llame te ayudó no?- pregunté en tono burlón mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la pared, tratando de alivianar un poco la situación, pero al parecer, a Ryu, no le pareció nada chistoso, por que no me respondió, hasta segundos después.

Todos preguntaron por ti.- continuó ella en tono más bajito.

Ah!!!, se extraña a la jefa?, escucha, estoy muy ocupada en este momento, así que… te veré después si?

Mmm… de acuerdo, como digas Sakura.- Ryu se despidió y yo colgué con suavidad el teléfono, y abrochándome de nuevo la bata, salí para la sala… otra vez.

RIIINNNGGG- confundida miré hacía la puerta, de entrada y me pregunté quién podría ser, era muy temprano como para recibir visitas, pero aún así me acerqué a la puerta y arreglando un poco mi cabello, la abrí.

Sabes que tienes que preguntar quien es, antes de abrir la puerta Sakura??

Que…. que estas haciendo aquí?!... te dije que estaba ocupada, tal vez, malinterpretaste ese, te veré después, no me refería ahora Ryu, sino dentro de… tal vez… no sé… diez años?- solté yo, sin exasperarme demasiado, mientras la chica de cabello café oscuro y ojos negros, entraba por la puerta sin que yo la hubiera invitado a pasar…

Sabes que estás de un humor terrible Sakura?... te das cuenta de eso?- comentó caminando hacia la sala y sentándose en el sillón sin siquiera preguntarme, se arregló los lentes y me miró divertida.

Estoy perfectamente conciente de eso, pero no me importa en lo más mínimo, es mí casa y tengo derecho a estar de malas si quiero.- solté cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Si claro, cosa que no está a discusión, el problema es por que estás tan enfadada?... ahora, vengo a verte, para que me cuentes que tal estuvo tu viaje.- prosiguió tranquila mostrándome el sillón de enfrente, para que yo tomara asiento.

Dios, ni siquiera sabías que estaba aquí!!- acusé sin sentido alguno, sin sentarme en el sillón, ella pareció recordar algo y se levantó del cómodo sofá rápidamente.

Oh, si, que bueno que me lo recuerdas, de hecho vine a ver a tus plantas, sabes?, tal vez tus plantas tengan mejores modales…- comentó en un suave tono de voz saliendo para la cocina. Mis ojos hicieron circulitos y la seguí de mala gana, ya había echo ese trayecto más de tres veces en la última hora! Ryu, se acercó al fregadero y del mueble en la parte de abajo, tomó con sumo cuidado una regaderita que después llenó con agua.

Tal vez tus plantas tengan mejores modales?!!... dios, ya no estamos en el parvulario, quieres dejar de decir tonterías?- comencé ya algo enfadada sentándome en una de las sillas y apoyando mis codos en la mesa. Ella me miró mientras terminaba de llenar la regaderita amarilla, sus ojos estaban abiertos más que de costumbre.

Vaya, vaya… en serio que debió haberte sucedido algo en verdad terrible para que estés en ese modo Sakura… - dijo insinuante, dejando a un lado la regaderita y sentándose a mi lado.

No quiero hablar de eso… ya te lo había dicho, no estoy de humor, así de simple.

Como esta la familia?- pregunto con precaución, tratando de cambiar de tema. La miré por unos segundos, y después suspiré en resignación.

Muy bien… de hecho, creo que están perfectamente. – hablé al fin un poco más calmada, y ella pareció alegrarse.

Y que tal la boda, fue bien?... que tal la pasó tu prima?- el interrogatorio era bastante decente, así que me podía dar el lujo de contestar, aún así miré la caja de cereal frente a mi y tardé algo en responder.

Pues… se veía, muy feliz, Eriol y ella, estuvieron increíbles en la boda.- contesté en un susurro y sonriendo levemente, recordando lo feliz que mi prima estaba y estaría en ese momento en… su tan esperada luna de miel con su tan amado Eriol.

Eso me alegra, Tomoyo siempre me cayó muy bien…

Eh?... tu nunca conociste a mi prima Ryu….- dije confundida ante tal afirmación.

Hay!! Lo sé, pero hablabas de ella tan bien!!! -… así que, la familia está bien, y puedes hablar de eso… Tomoyo y su esposo Eriol, también están perfectamente y también puedes hablar de eso… entonces… que es lo que te tiene tan molesta?- se preguntó a si misma pensativa, colocando su índice sobre su mentón, y volviéndose al fregadero para tomar la regaderita y empezar a regar las plantas que estaban en la ventana de la cocina. – tal vez… conociste a alguien?- la pregunta me puso alerta y mis músculos se tensaron en cuanto ella se volvió para mirarme aún regando las plantas. – Sakura, quieres dejar de ver la información nutrimental de la caja de cereal y responder mi pregunta?

…. No quiero…. No sabía que esto tenía tantas calorías!!!

…..::…….. Oh, vamos Sakura dime?... cual es su nombre?- la de gafas, dejó el utensilio amarillo encima del mueble y se sentó de nuevo a mi lado, solo para ganarse una mirada de enfado de mi parte.- Sakura….- gimió de nuevo como niña de cinco años rogando por una galleta y yo, rodee mis pupilas una vez más.

Como estás tan segura de que es eso lo que me tiene así?- pregunté levemente, pero su mirada de obviedad, me hizo encogerme de hombros al final.- Muy bien- ella me miró fijamente y aplaudiendo alegremente se acomodó mejor en la silla. La mire unos segundos, Dios!! Era tan difícil hablar de él??... por que demonios??... no sabía ni siquiera que decirle a Ryu, no era fácil describir a Shaoran… era…. Confuso. – Es… un amigo de la familia.- apunté yo, ella pareció decepcionarse por mi contestación y me miró confundida.

Por una amigo de la familia estas… así??... Rayos, debió de ser un muy buen amigo de la familia.- me dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.- Nombre?

Shaoran… Shaoran Li.- murmuré aún mirándola.

Mmmm… que tal… como es, físicamente?- pude escuchar en su tono una mezcla de terror y ansiedad… no supe por que en ese momento.

Bueno, él… él es, alto, su cabello es café oscuro y sus ojos son color… miel, pero a veces parecen ser ámbar, al sol.- confirmé suavemente. Escuché a Ryu suspirar y la mire interrogante.

Jeje, lo siento, pensé que era algo viejo.

O.O??... algo… viejo?- le pregunté casi sin entender nada.

Si bueno, como dijiste que era amigo de la familia, me imagine… jaja… me imagine a un hombrecillo con barba, de la edad de tu padre… jajajaja- yo no vi lo divertido, pero al parecer ella no podía ni respirar bien por los ataques de risa que la asechaban al momento. ¬¬

No, el es solo dos años mayor que yo.- informé un poco sonrojada por la risa de mi amiga.- Y bueno, si, el es amigo de papá y es como un segundo… hijo para mi madre…o eso es lo que dicen ellos.

Ahh.- comenzó tomando aire para calmarse .- ya me he tranquilizado después de un buen susto. Y bien? Así que… que ha hecho ese pobre chico para tenerte así?, tanto te gusta?. – sentí mis mejillas calientes y en seguida me di cuenta de que habían crecido en color, Maldición, odiaba sonrojarme!!

No me gusta!... Yo…. Tengo novio Ryu.

No me digas!- continuó ella en tono burlón, mirándome aún más divertida que antes.- eso si que es algo nuevo.

No empieces a hacerte la pesada si?... es lo menos que necesito ahora.

Lo siento Sakura pero ya sabes que tu novio no me agrada en lo más mínimo, así que… que me dices, tengo esperanzas aún, de verte con alguien más?

Es mi novio, no el tuyo, a la que le tiene que gustar es a mi!- contesté con cierto tono de obviedad en mi voz.

Si… eso es cierto, le has llamado?

Claro que no!... me fui sin siquiera despedirme, como supones que voy a hablar con él?- pregunté sin poner demasiada atención en lo que decía.

Te fuiste… sin despedirte de él?... Dios, eres cruel Sakura.- dijo confusa ante mi respuesta tan seca.

No soy cruel… es solo que…. no sabía que hacer- me encogí en la silla subiendo las piernas en la misma y apoyando en mis rodillas la cabeza. Me sorprendí de que me hubiera escuchado, yo apenas me había escuchado.

Ah… pues con razón el parecía tan triste cuando preguntó por ti hace unos días.- levanté la cabeza de mis rodillas y miré al vacío tratando de comprender lo que ella había dicho… QUE??

De quien estás hablando?- pregunté volviéndome a ella interrogándola también con mis ojos verdes.

Pues… de Takeshi??... de quien piensas que estoy habl… Dios Sakura!!... te fuiste de Londres sin despedirte de nadie? Que tan grave está la situación?!!- preguntó ahora ella alarmada, mientras yo, sentía mi mano chocar con mi frente en señal de obvia desesperación….- Oh.. mira!! Un pequeño insecto!!!

¬.¬U

Eh… lo siento…- dijo mirándome de nuevo rascándose la cabeza levemente en señal de disculpa.- Decías?

Yo no decía nada, eras tú la que hacía un melodrama de la situación!

Oh… me ofendes Sakura, solo quería saber que había sucedido… para que regresaras aquí a Japón, tan inesperadamente y sin haberte despedido de ningún integrante de tu familia… es eso correcto?- prosiguió acomodándose mejor los lentes y mirándome con superioridad esperando mi respuesta.

Si bueno… como sea. La situación se me escapó levemente de las manos.

Ajá.- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, indicándome que siguiera.- Que tan levemente?

Pues… ese es el problema…

Ajaaaa

Tal vez no fue tan levemente…- seguí yo mirándola con algo de vergüenza.

………..:O:……….. te… acostaste con el???

NO!! Por supuesto que no me acosté con él Ryu, por Dios!- exclamé yo ante su pregunta sin absolutamente ningún rastro de tacto. – Sabes que?... olvídalo, solo fue algo que pasó, nada grave, y que no volverá a ocurrir, por que no lo veré de nuevo…. Eso es todo.- finalicé yo, ya no tenía las suficientes agallas para seguir analizando la situación, así que simplemente lo dejé así.

Eso en realidad debió afectarte… Sakura… estas bien?- me preguntó después de unos segundos, acercándose a mi y tomándome de la mano.

Estoy… bien, por que no debería estar bien?- pregunté fastidiada

Por que… has estado haciendo aseo.. verdad?- cuestionó ella poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Y eso que?

Que… eres como las amas de casa Sakura, cada vez que algo malo les pasa, se absorben en las tareas domésticas… Sakura… no lo hagas!!

Bah!- contesté sin lo más mínimo de gentileza.- eres absurda, por que todo lo tienes que relacionar con eso?- ella pareció pensar bastante en la respuesta, para después observarme de nuevo y encogerse de hombros.

No lo sé… ya está en mi naturaleza…. Y yo que venía a darte buenas noticias… pero… no creo que estés lista…

Que es?... que es lo que quieres decirme?- Ryu, miró la mesa por un momento y se sonrojó bastante.

Bueno… yo…. Quiero que sepas algo muy importante…- comenzó mientras seguía sonrojándose.

Que cosa?- interrogué esperando, la respuesta.

Voy… a…. voy a casarme!!!- mi gesto fue obviamente de incredulidad, con quien rayos se casaba?

Vaya… si que es una… noticia… quien es el afortunado?- proseguí yo viéndola sonreír con muchas ganas.

Es… Yue…

O.o???? Yue?

Ajá… que te parece?- comenzó asintiendo con la cabeza, felizmente mientras observaba mi gesto… de.. bueno… raro.

Yue??

Ajá…

Ese chico… de cabello largo?... no era gay?

…….

Por supuesto que NO es gay Sakura…- me disculpe rápidamente, por lo antes dicho, supongo que me había acostumbrado demasiado en Londres a eso de la liberación de los sexos… pero bueno, ese chico tenía pinta de… chico… raro, digo, cualquier mujer habría querido tener ese cabello… no lo niego, hasta a mi me gustaría tener su cabello.

* * *

Si bueno, después de la visita de mi compañera de trabajo y de su noticia, algo fuera de tiempo… me decidí a seguir con mi trabajo doméstico, para darme cuanta de que era… triste?... Dios!! Ryu tenía razón, posiblemente estaba actuando como una mujer soltera y amargada, con nada mejor que hacer, que arreglar su casa… en que me estaba convirtiendo?? Tanto me había dañado la situación?, quiero decir, extrañaba a mis padres y a Tomoyo…. Pero, no era para tanto… verdad?? VERDAD??? Digo, mi vida no estaba acabada, tenía un trabajo y tenía una vida por vivir!!... y estaba decidida a no dejar que nada se interpusiera en mi camino!

* * *

Maldije para mis adentros, en cuanto escuché las llaves de mi auto chocar contra la mesita de la entrada, me sentía como un completo idiota!...

Joven Shaoran?- escuché la voz de Wei llamarme una y otra vez, pero hice caso omiso a su llamado, y después de azotar con fuerza la puerta de la casa, subí las escaleras con dirección a mi habitación… no tenía el más mínimo interés de hablar con nadie.

En cuanto sentí el suave colchón de mi cama hacer contacto con mi espalda maldije una vez más y llevando el dorso de mi mano hacia mi frente, recordé la expresión de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka… miserable… Dios, no había mejor palabra para describir lo que debieron sentir en ese momento…

Había llamado varias veces esa misma mañana, tal como había prometido… pero nadie había contestado, cosa que me pareció bastante extraña, sin embargo, no me había detenido, ni siquiera esperé a llamar de nuevo, después de las últimas tres veces, que había utilizado el teléfono, solo para esperar a que hubiera alguien en la casa, así que simplemente salí con mi auto hacia los suburbios, camino que ya conocía bastante bien.

Al llegar a mi destino, solo entrar a la casa, me di cuenta de que algo había sucedido y los rostros de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka, solo confirmaron , lo que yo había estado esperando que sucediera… pero no tan pronto.

Cuando?- pregunté sin mirarlos fijamente, y tratando de no dejar ver nada más que empatía con ellos.

Suponemos, que fue en la madrugada…- comenzó Nadeshiko, seria y después de caminar algunos pasos se sentó en el sofá.- Dejo una nota, Fujitaka la encontró hace solo unos momentos.- finalizo ella sonriéndome y ofreciéndome asiento frente a ellos, cosa que agradecí y así lo hice.

No se despidió de ustedes?- proseguí yo mirándolos ahora directamente y esperando ansioso su respuesta. Fujitaka solo negó levemente, sin decir palabra, después me alcanzo la pequeña nota, que no tardé en tomar en mis manos. La nota sí que era pequeña, Sakura daba las gracias y se despedía simplemente diciendo, que había surgido un asunto de emergencia. Me sonreí, no pensé que esa fuera la idea que la mandaría lejos de mi. Devolví la nota, dejándola en la mesa cerca de ellos y me levanté del sillón.- Si bueno… a ella… no le gusta el lugar, supongo, que fue demasiado tiempo para ella no?- continué con una media sonrisa que ellos respondieron asintiendo.

Quieres quedarte para almorzar Shaoran?- preguntó ella acercándose a mi en cuanto se paró del sillón. Negué con la cabeza levemente y regalándole una sonrisa me dirigí a la puerta.- Shaoran!?

Si?- pregunté volviéndome de inmediato en cuanto escuché la voz de ella alzarse a mis espaldas.

Sabes?... uno comete muchos errores en la vida… pero siempre hay alguien que nos hace ver claro cuando cometemos esos errores… ella, aún no encuentra a ese alguien… tal vez…- Nadeshiko, paró en cuanto sintió la mano de su esposo en su hombro. Una cálida sonrisa salió de mis labios y sin decir una palabra más salí de la casa.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento… y traté de arreglar el caos que corría por mis pensamientos. No podía hacer nada… en verdad, ella había tomado su decisión no?... Yo no era absolutamente nadie para hacerla cambiar de parecer… pero algo, no encajaba, algo no estaba bien…

Oh vamos Shaoran, se te tiene que ocurrir algo!!!

Recordé la primera vez que había pisado esa casa, la primera vez que me había decidido a entrar a ese lugar, donde todo parecía ser tan diferente de cómo yo estaba acostumbrado, la primera vez, que esa sonrisa amable apareció en los labios de esa maravillosa señora, que había llegado a apreciar tanto, o la primera vez que habíamos pescado ese gran pez, en contra de lo que Sakura pensara obviamente, y eso había provocado la primer muestra de afecto de Fujitaka hacia a mi, recordé la expresión de felicidad que había en su rostro… yo no era para nada asiduo a la pesca, de hecho, Fujitaka y yo, habíamos decidido ir a pescar, por que Tomoyo y Nadeshiko, habían querido salir a ver una película, Tomoyo había arrastrado a Eriol por supuesto y Fujitaka y yo, nos habíamos quedado solos, la pesca fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, así que recordé que uno de mis tantos cuñados, jeje, me había regalado un equipo de pesca y bueno… por que no usarlo?... desde ese momento, pescar se había convertido en algo agradable en mi vida.

Pero como olvidar el día en que, arreglando el ático me encontré con una caja llena de fotografías, una caja vieja y sucia al fondo del ático, que dude en tomar, por solo un momento, pero un sentimiento extraño creció dentro de mi, acompañado por la curiosidad. Tome la caja en mis manos y la abrí con cuidado, me pregunte mil veces, quien podría ser la persona en esas fotografías. La primera imagen fue la de una niña pequeña, con cabello corto y lentes de botella, con una gran sonrisa que hacía sobresalir los grandes frenos en sus pequeños dientes. No alcancé a ver el destello de sus ojos, hasta que la acerqué más a mi, eran de un color verde, asombroso. La curiosidad se hizo insostenible, después de terminar con la caja, quien era esa niña?

Solo unos días después, la respuesta había llegado a mi, los Kinomoto tenían una hija eh?... que debía tener mas o menos mi edad en esos momentos. No supe por que, el deseo de conocerla había surgido dentro de mi, la imaginaba casi como los mismos padres, tan amable y agradable como ellos, pensé que querría ser su amigo en cuanto la conociera, pero… oh, sorpresa cuando la había visto por primera vez… no pude dejar de lado, sus grandes y bellos ojos verdes, y su actitud defensiva me hizo gracia… era tan diferente de cómo la había esperado… que, en realidad todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, tanto, que no me enteré de cuando fue exactamente que mi corazón, comenzaba a latir tan rápido cuando la miraba… tal vez fue en ese mismo instante en que, se había torcido el tobillo y me miro con aquellas lagunas verdes, o tal vez, fue aún antes de eso… no lo sé… extraño no?

Y es que esa era la verdad… yo… me gustaba su voz, me encantaba su sentido del humor, y me sorprendían sus miedos, me hacían gracia sus pataletas de niña pequeña, pero me maravillaban sus palabras… me alegraban las discusiones y sus sonrisas… pero me exasperaba su terquedad, aún así, no podía olvidar el sabor de sus labios y la suavidad de sus manos… pero, ella se había ido y se había llevado todo con ella… mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos… y… mi corazón…

Por que no podía negarlo…

Estaba completamente enamorado de ella…

Entonces… podría darme por vencido, tan fácilmente?...

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia, chocaban con el cristal de las ventanas y el viento, hacía volar las hojas de los árboles lejos de ahí, mientras los truenos iluminaban la oscuridad, en la que el lugar estaba por completo sumergido.

Te amo… prométeme que serás feliz… siempre…- comenzó él tomando su mano y apretándola con fuerza.

Yo…- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo por sus mejillas – Te a… amo también.- Y entre el movimiento del agua, apenas se podían escuchar sus susurros.

Tienes que prometerme que nunca te darás por vencida y… se… seguirás a-adelante… promételo….

Lo prometo… te lo prometo.

Ahh… ahhhh!!!

Tomé otro pañuelo desechable de la caja, que estaba en la mesita del café y me soné la nariz con fuerza, mientras seguía llorando…

No!!... no te mueras!- grite entre sollozos, sonando mi nariz de nuevo, pero después de ver su cuerpo descender hacía el oscuro lugar, miré hacia el frente y lancé el papel hecho bolita a la… como decía mi abuela, caja imbécil. My Herat will go on, comenzó a sonar y tomando el control en mis manos, apague el aparato frente a mi. Limpie los rastros de lagrimas de mis mejillas, sin obtener absolutamente, ningún buen resultado y me acosté en el sillón, mirando el tiradero de papeles que había alrededor de mi, el piso, la mesa, el mismo sillón, estaba lleno de pañuelos desechables… Después del suceso de esa misma mañana, había decidido rentar unas películas, para verlas, yo sola obviamente esa misma noche…

FLASH BACK

Habían pasado ya dos días después de que había regresado a Japón, y teniendo ya los víveres en casa, me había decidido a salir a caminar un rato, pero antes de que pudiera pasar la puerta, el teléfono sonó y volví sobre mis pasos para contestar en la cocina, y bueno, lo que escuché… me dejó… asombrada.

Hola preciosidad, que tal el viaje?- preguntó la voz masculina, al otro lado del teléfono.

Eh… bien, gracias Takeshi.- me mordí el labio inferior hasta casi sacarme sangre… esa Ryu, debió avisarle que ya había regresado.

Estuve llamando a tu teléfono celular, pero nadie contestó.

Ah!... si, no lo llevé conmigo, lo… olvidé aquí.- si bueno, eso era toda la verdad.

No me agradó nada no poder comunicarme contigo por casi tres semanas. Que tal estuvo la boda?- escuché el teclado de su computadora portátil del otro lado y supuse que aún estaba en la oficina.

Estuvo bien… yo…

No, espera. Sabes?... iré por ti para que salgamos a comer a algún lugar, quieres?... abrieron un nuevo restaurante hace poco, quieres que vayamos ahí?, así podrás contarme todo.

Eh… si claro, por que no…

Bien, en ese caso, espera, en veinte minutos estoy allí, debo pasar un momento por la oficina principal a llevar unos papeles, pero… no tardaré mucho, te molesta esperar?

No… no me molesta yo… te espero aquí.- finalicé yo, con voz suave. El se despidió del otro lado de la línea y yo colgué el teléfono. Suspiré una sola vez, para después sentarme en la mesa, a esperar a que el llegara.

Me entretuve por un momento, arreglando unas cosas en la mesa, segundos después, llevé mi mano a mi cabeza y me pegué levemente. Debería estar alegre!!... por fin, después de casi dos meses de no verlo, iba a verlo de nuevo… no debería estar feliz por eso? Era Takeshi de quien estábamos hablando, mi novio… y entonces por que?... por que me sentía tan extraña.

El timbre me hizo volverme y con pisadas engañosas llegué frente a la puerta, mis manos temblorosas se encargaron de tomar la perilla y girarla…

Dios! Como te extrañé!- me sentí casi caer de no ser, por que sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza, acercándome a el. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los míos después de unos momentos, y me sonrió por completo, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano…

Yo… También te extrañe.- dije finalmente, con una media sonrisa, después de que las palabras no habían recurrido a mi… solo pude responder de igual manera.

Me alegro de escuchar eso… estás lista?- asentí, como única respuesta a su pregunta, así que tomo mi mano, y los dos salimos del departamento segundos después.

El trayecto al nuevo restaurante, a donde nos dirigíamos, no fue para nada desagradable, ni incómodo, al menos no para él, que no paro de hablar en todo el camino, me di cuenta de que no estaba prestando mucha atención a sus palabras, así que me dedique a asentir de vez en cuando. A las tres y cuarto, llegamos a la avenida principal más cercana y nos detuvimos, bueno, él detuvo el auto y salí con cuidado, esperando a que el terminara de cerrar las puertas.

Así que… que tal estuvo todo por allá. Lamento no haber podido acompañarte. Y ya ves, que no fue para tanto para lo que me necesitaban en Osaka.- supuse que me estaba recordando algo de lo que había dicho en el auto, así que le di la razón y entre al restaurante con él pisándome los talones.

No te preocupes, está bien. – proseguí sin mirarlo directamente, mientras me sentaba en la mesa que el mesero nos había ofrecido en el área de no fumadores.- De hecho todo estuvo muy…. Bien.

Y que hay de tus padres?- preguntó él, después de que ordenamos y el mesero, salió de la vista.

Ellos están bien, Touya los ha cuidado bastante bien.

Y… Tomoyo?, es ese su nombre?.- yo asentí y el continuo.- la boda estuvo bien?

Muy agradable.- comenté sonriendo levemente, mientras tomaba un trago de mi bebida. Seguimos platicando de cosas poco relevantes, por la hora y media que estuvimos ahí, supongo, que se dio cuenta de que no me agradaba mucho, hablar del tema, así que me dijo que Ryu, había hablado con él y le había avisado de mi llegada… eso se me hizo tan extraño… que traía entre manos esa chica?... Pero bueno, fue hasta la hora del postre, en que las cosas, se pusieron… creo que no hay una palabra exacta para describir, los sucesos que le siguieron. Estaba comiendo uno de los riquísimos pasteles de la fuente, que había decidido pedir, cuando él preguntó:

Y bien… me trajiste algo de tu viaje?- levanté la mirada del plato llena de incredulidad… Dios, había ido a una boda, no a una excursión!.. pero bueno, tal vez el esperaba algo… y pues, digamos que no fue en el en quien estuve pensando todo el tiempo que estuve en casa de mis padres… digo… ehmm, la boda tenía mi mente completamente ocupada…. ¬¬

Eh… no, lo lamento, la verdad es que no me dio tiempo de salir de compras mientras estuve allí.- si, bueno, eso era una total y completa mentira, pero que más podía decir.

Está bien.- a él debió parecerle graciosa la expresión en mi rostro y rió levemente.- No, es por eso por lo que lo pregunte… es solo, una introducción.- si bueno, supongo que en ese momento, mi rostro mostró mucha más confusión que antes, por que su sonrisa se agrandó.- Es que… te traje esto.- finalizo, sacando del bolsillo de su saco, una cajita, que dejó en la mesa.

Que… es... eso?- pregunté dando una rápida mirada a la cajita, para después mirarlo a él, que la acercó más a mi.

Por que no la abres, y lo averiguas tu misma?- sentí mis labios crisparse y después de dudarlo un momento, abrí la caja de terciopelo negro, rogando con todas mis fuerzas, que no fuera, lo que estaba pensando… pero bueno, tenía muy mala suerte, quien iba a escuchar mis ruegos? Miré el contenido fijamente. Era un anillo en efecto, sentí que se me caía el cielo encima dios!! Era un anillo hermoso, de eso no cabía ninguna duda, y supongo que tampoco cabía ninguna duda, de lo caro que habría sido. Levante la vista, hacia en frente, pero el no estaba sentado frente a mi, en vez de eso, se había parado para hincarse justo a un lado de mi…

Que….

Sakura… - prosiguió sin dejarme hablar mientras tomaba mi mano en las suyas… oh…oh… no. Aquí venía la pregunta, Dios… no lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas…- Quieres, casarte conmigo?- si bueno, mi mirada no era exactamente de felicidad.- es un mal momento?- preguntó mirando mis ojos con los suyos grises… grises… ese no era el color que yo esperaba ver…

Solo… párate quieres, párate del suelo Takeshi.- suplique en voz baja mientras mi mirada se volvía nerviosa, sentí todos los ojos puestos en mi… Dios, que esa gente no tenía una vida propia?... Maldición!! El me miró confundido, pero solo segundos después se levanto y volvió a su lugar. - Yo…- me sentí mal, casi mareada, ni siquiera sabía que decir.

Que sucede… no te agrada?- preguntó con su mirada fija en mi.

No… es eso… Es que yo… yo…- Cerré los ojos, suavemente, solo por unos segundos, y después de lanzar un gran suspiro, lo mire directamente a los ojos. – No creo que sea una buena idea Takeshi.

Por que no?

Pues por que… es… demasiado pronto!- replique, en voz levemente alta, sin dejar de mirarlo, el pareció confundido por mi afirmación.

De que estás hablando?... Llevamos… casi dos años juntos… no?

No es eso lo que quiero decir… el tiempo que llevamos Takeshi es… muy aparte del tiempo que… llevamos en verdad juntos, literalmente… quiero decir, yo, casi no te veo, en casi dos años que llevamos juntos, creo que te he visto, dos veces al mes… te das cuenta?... No sé siquiera si te conozco lo suficiente para casarme contigo, por mucho que yo… te quiera.- finalice yo lentamente. El bajo la mirada y pasaron unos segundos para que volviera a hablar.

Lo… comprendo.- me dijo al fin con una sonrisa desganada, que sentí que me partió el corazón. – Pero… no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo ahora… en este instante. Solo quiero que lo pienses, si quieres, podemos, dejar pasar algún tiempo… yo, te prometo estar contigo más que nunca, solo… considéralo.- terminó él, esperando mi respuesta. Lo observé un momento mientras comenzaba a pensar que hacer?... que hacer?, en cuestión, esa era la pregunta… pero tal vez podía funcionar… quiero decir, no había ninguna razón para negarme a lo que él estaba pidiendo verdad?.. al fin de cuentas… él era mi novio… y yo, lo quería verdad?...

Muy bien.- acepté después de un momento de pensarlo… no estaba completamente segura, pero… el se paró de la silla y me dio su mejor sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba a mi lado y depositaba sus labios, en los míos… pero… nada sucedió dentro de mi esta vez…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Eso había sucedido esa misma tarde, y solo en cuanto llegué a mi departamento, en ese preciso instante, sentí que todo se caía encima de mi, me sentía devastada… y lo pero era que no sabía por que me sentía tan mal, no sabía por que había un vacío tan grande dentro de mi… no sabía por que el pecho dolía tanto… no sabía nada… en ese instante, de lo único que estaba conciente, era de que, ya no podía retener más el llanto.

Cerré los ojos, en cuanto me aburrí de ver el tiradero que había hecho, en la sala, y con la lluvia, que en ese momento era lo único que podía escuchar, me quedé dormida.

* * *

Había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde, vagando por diferentes calles, que eran por completo desconocidas para mi, nunca había estado ahí, pero bueno, nada de eso me iba a detener por mucho tiempo.

Miré el papel que sostenía en mis manos, que estaba mojado por la lluvia, las letras de tinta negra se habían vuelto ya borrosas, pero sentí mis labios curvarse en cuanto lo vi.

No me daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

* * *

TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC

Dios, esa era la cuarta vez que ese horrible ruido hacía taladrar mis oídos, por todos los cielos!!

Abrí los ojos, lentamente y mi mirada voló al reloj de la pared, eran casi las diez de la noche… a quien se le ocurría venir a esta hora.

Wake up kids  
We've got the dreamers disease  
Age fourteen  
we got you down on your knees  
So polite  
we're busy still saying please

Ya voy!- contesté mientras me levantaba del sillón y me ponía la sudadera gris encima, los shorts de mezclilla que traía puestos no me ayudaban mucho con el frío. Recogí rápidamente los papeles que estaban tirados en el suelo y los tiré en el bote de la basura, para después arreglar un poco mi cabello suelto y dirigirme a la puerta con desgano. En cuanto la puerta crujió al abrirla, mi mirada se agrando y retrocedí algunos pasos sin siquiera darme cuenta… QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA HACIENDO EL ALLI??

Lindo atuendo Sakura.- comenzó el mirándome de pies a cabeza, mientras chiflaba levemente, cosa que me hizo sonrojar por completo, eso era una exageración, bueno tal vez mis shorts, eran un poco cortos, pero no era para tanto!!... y además cual era su problema?!! El comenzó a reírse al verme del color de la sangre y me saludó al fin con un gesto de mano.

Que estás haciendo aquí Shaoran?- pregunté furiosa por dentro, no solo con él, sino conmigo misma por haber reaccionado de esa forma con anterioridad.

Vine a visitarte.- soltó él, suavemente con una media sonrisa.- Puedo pasar?... estás ocupada?- yo no dije nada, de hecho estaba absorta, así que, el se adelanto y yo me hice para atrás antes de que el pudiera llegar a donde yo estaba.

Como… supiste donde vivía?- cuestione, detrás de la puerta, esperando a que él terminara de entrar.

Tu madre me dio la dirección… te importa?- preguntó señalando su abrigo, hasta ese momento, me di cuenta de que estaba mojado, muy mojado, yo asentí y el se quitó el abrigo, que al parecer lo había protegido de la lluvia a la perfección, bueno, menos de las rodillas para abajo, sus pantalones estaban llenos de agua.- Se lo que estás pensando… olvide traer un paraguas… y no quería entretenerme en comprar uno.- contestó al fin con una sonrisa.

Oh…- si… en realidad eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió contestar… triste verdad?

Así que… este es tu departamento?... es lindo- agrego mirando a su alrededor, y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, después de hacer, con una de ellas, su cabello mojado hacia atrás.

Gracias.- el silencio se volvió incómodo, y yo no estaba haciendo nada para mejorar la situación… no por que no quisiera… sino por que en realidad no podía… hacer nada, estaba muy nerviosa… no tenía idea de que decir, y temía que si decía algo, podría arrepentirme luego… pero bueno, tenía que hacer algo no?- quieres… tomar una taza de té?- Shaoran que en ese momento, no había dejado de mirarme asintió y yo, me adelanté con paso rápido, tanto, como si quisiera huir de él. Al llegar a la cocina, tomé la tetera y comencé a hervir el agua, después me senté en la mesa, frente a él, que ya había tomado asiento desde antes. Bajé la mirada a la mesa, y me acomodé un mechón de cabello, que había caído sobre mi frente, atrás de mi oreja.

Lindo anillo.- me sorprendí, en cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios, pues no me había dado cuenta de que el anillo, seguía en mi dedo anular. Hice puño mi mano y la escondí debajo de la mesa. – Cuando, es el gran día?- pregunto suavemente, poniendo su atención en la azucarera.

No lo sé…. Hemos decidido dejar pasar algún tiempo antes de….- mi voz se apagó antes de terminar la oración y agaché la mirada al igual que él.

Entiendo.- finalizó con tranquilidad. Escuché la tetera, y me levanté de la silla hasta la estufa, para apagar la hornilla, sin embargo, no me di cuenta de que él, también se había levantado de la silla, hasta que lo sentí detrás de mi, no me dio tiempo de voltearme, ya que su cuerpo encerró el mío, contra la estufa, presionando suavemente. Sentí el corazón, casi salirse por mi garganta en cuanto con una de sus manos acarició la tela que cubría mi brazo, hasta llegar a mi mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, y su otra mano, viajó a mi cintura. Sentí el cabello mojado que estaba sobre su frente en mi cabello y un escalofrío me recorrió por completo…

Que… que estás haciendo?- pregunté en un susurro, cuando sentí su rostro bajar hasta la parte posterior de mi cuello.

Por que… por que te fuiste sin despedirte?- cuestionó él suavemente, apretando un poco el amarre de su mano con la mía. Yo cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras mi mano libre se aferraba al filo del mueble. Por que tenía que preguntarme eso?... como podía decirle… que había sentido miedo, por lo que hubiera podido pasar si me quedaba ahí por más tiempo, como describir la angustia que me había acometido en cuanto mis ojos, vieron el resultado de la moneda, en mi mano, y aunque era solo un juego de azar… como era posible que la misma suerte se hubiera puesto del lado de él… y me pidiera quedarme ahí… como podría haberme quedado en ese lugar? – No te despediste de nadie Sakura… por que?

Lo dije en la nota no?... tenía algo importante que hacer.- continué yo volviéndome al fin, y enfrentándome con sus ojos miel. Algo pareció hacerle gracia y bajo la mirada para reír levemente… pero era una risa, diferente…. No la había escuchado antes.

Como que?... tenías prisa por venir a casarte con tu novio…. Como se llame?- Fruncí el ceño, en cuanto escuché lo antes dicho y me enfadé bastante.

Y que si fuera así?!!... soy totalmente libre de decidir si así lo quiero o no.- exclamé yo un poco alto, mientras como niña pequeña azotaba el pie contra el piso, y sin esperar a nada, salí de la cocina.

Si, tal vez tengas razón… demonios, puedes estarte quieta, por que sigues huyendo de todo?!- interrogó el de igual modo, siguiéndome hasta la puerta de la cocina.

De que estás hablando?! No estoy huyendo.

Si que estás huyendo… y sabes eso se te da a la perfección, por que al parecer llevas haciéndolo toda la vida!- prosiguió el sin moverse del marco de la puerta, aunque yo había ya pasado por ahí.

Que puedes decir tu de eso… no sabes nada de mi.- gemí yo en un nuevo intento para salir por la tangente.

Oh vamos!... nadie sabe nada de ti Sakura, y sabes por que, por que no quieres que nadie te conozca lo suficiente… te aseguro que ni siquiera tu "prometido"… te conoce la mitad.

No puedes asegurar algo como eso… no lo conoces! Y tampoco me conoces a mi!- solté yo mirándolo enfadada. – Por que tienes que arruinarlo todo siempre!!- exclamé sentándome en el sillón.

Disculpa?- la confusión en su pregunta me hizo sentirme aún peor.

No lo entiendes verdad?... Has arruinado mi vida por completo, y tu ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de eso.- sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero me mantuve firme, para no dejarlas salir… no podía… respiré con fuerza y lo mire fijamente.

Yo… Sakura… tu vida…

Yo tenía una vida Shaoran!!... tal vez no era perfecta, pero tenía una vida, que ahora no sé donde quedó… no lo sé… y desde que te conocí… ya no, no puedo regresar… yo, no sé que hacer.- apoyé mi frente en mis manos y dejé las lágrimas fluir por mis mejillas.

Es… eso lo que quieres?- su voz, sonó suave al lado de mi, y yo incliné mi rostro a un lado, para verlo, hincado junto a mi.

Yo… no sé que quiero Shaoran…- continué ya cansada de darle vueltas al tema, sin dejar de mirarlo.- por que… has venido?

Por que… quería, mirarlos…

Que?- Shaoran se volvió hacía mi y sonrió levemente.

Tus ojos… quería verlos..

De que estás hablando?- pregunté conciente de que esto estaba tomando un camino muy diferente…

Quería mirar… por que cuando lo hago…- desvié mi mirada, y él sentándose a mi lado, tomó suavemente mi mentón con su mano y me hizo mirarlo de nuevo…- cuando lo hago… siento que sé un poco más de ti, tus ojos, dicen más que mil palabras sabes?.. quería, tener tu mano entre las mías, para saber que así no podrás ir a ningún lado, lejos de mi… - cerré mis ojos, al sentir su frente rozar la mía con suavidad, mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza.- quería… probar tus labios una vez más… por que… no puedo olvidarlos.- sus palabras salieron en murmullos, contra mi boca, y rozó con sus cálidos labios los míos… solo un segundo.- y quería… quería.. estar… contigo, donde estés tu… por que al parecer, es el único lugar en el que quiero estar.- las lágrimas de mis mejillas, se habían secado, dejando solo el rastro salado de su camino, y mis ojos se abrieron encontrándose con los miel, que yo había esperado ver de nuevo.- perdóname.- me dijo él, levantándose del sillón y soltando mi mano con delicadeza, llevó la suya a su cabello y me sonrió con ternura. – he venido aquí sin tomar en cuenta tus propios sentimientos Sakura… siento mucho, haber… arruinado todo… no quise hacerlo. Supongo, que… debo irme…- mi mirada, hasta ese instante perdida en la alfombra, se dirigió hacía el… y solo pude asentir…. No podía hablar… no podía decir nada… ni mucho menos pensar. Shaoran mordió suavemente su labio inferior y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, tomó su abrigo y me miró por última vez- Espero.. que seas feliz con él… lo serás… verdad Sakura?

Si…- mi respuesta fue suave y muy lenta, y preferí no mirarlo… era mejor así… verdad?... lo último que escuché, fue el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse… y las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en mis ojos… que era está extraña sensación de pérdida dentro de mi?... por que… me sentía tan triste?... yo… no podía sentir algo más por él… o sí?... de ser así como demonios iba a saberlo!!! Mis sollozos se volvieron más ruidosos y no podía detenerme… no recordaba haber llorado tanto… pero… es decir, mi vida al fin había regresado a la normalidad no?... además… no podía simplemente dejarlo todo… no podía dejar mi país… ni mi trabajo, ni a mi futuro esposo… por el… no podía hacer algo así!!... por que… me sentía tan confundida, no sabía que hacer… cada vez me sentía aún peor… que hace uno en una situación como esta?... me tranquilicé un poco y cerré los ojos.

En cuanto mis párpados bajaron, las imágenes empezaron a pasar delante de mi, como una pequeña película… suena algo cliché, pero lo único que podía hacer era recordarlo a él, sus ojos, sus sonrisas, su sentido del humor, su cariño por toda mi familia… su voz… su cabello, sus manos….

Y de pronto me di cuenta de que, nada más me importaba ya… fue en ese momento, que recordé las palabras de mamá… y era verdad… no sabes que amas a alguien… hasta que lo sabes… sonaba bastante estúpido y sin sentido… pero dentro, tenía todo el sentido del mundo…por que yo solo sabía dos cosas en ese instante, la primera era que de verdad estaba enamorada de él.. la segunda… que había sido una completa idiota.

Frenemies  
who when you're down ain't your friend  
Every night  
we smash their mercedes-benz  
First we run  
and then we laugh till we cry

Me levanté del sillón rápidamente y tomé las llaves de la mesita del café mientras trataba de colocarme bien los tennis y me limpiaba la cara con las manos. Abrí la puerta de entrada y salí corriendo por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la parte de abajo del edificio, abrí la puerta del edificio y salí a la calle. El aire empujaba las gotas de lluvia por todos lados…. Cuando fue que empezó a llover de nuevo?... ni siquiera me había fijado en eso, miré hacia la derecha y a la izquierda, no podía ver nada… y tenía que tomar una decisión rápida, así que me decidí a ir por la derecha, en cuanto comencé a correr, sentí que mis tennis se llenaban de agua, y que mi cabello estaba empapado… pero no me importó, demasiado… y seguí corriendo… cuando lo vi, estaba parado en la esquina de esa cuadra esperado atravesar la calle, una sonrisa apareció en mis labios y aceleré el paso, de milagro, no me resbalé.

Shaoran!!- corrí otro poco y me detuve a unos dos metros de donde estaba él, que para ese momento, ya había volteado y me miraba absorto.

Sakura!!... que estás haciendo aquí?!!... te va a dar una pulmonía!- comenzó el a gritos, ya que la lluvia no nos dejaba escuchar mucho.

Necesitaba…

Estás loca??!! Regresa!!…- gritó de nuevo interrumpiéndome.

No importa!!- grité yo de la misma forma, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Por supuesto que si importa… no creo que a tu novio le guste mucho la idea!- grito ahora él haciendo para atrás su cabello que estaba mojado por completo.

Tal vez mi novio quiera compartir su abrigo conmigo!!- continué yo, a gritos.

Que?!!!

Dije, que tal vez mi novio quiera compartir su abrigo conmigo!!

Pues deberías saber que los abrigos, no sirven de mucho en una tormenta como esta!!- me hizo gracia lo antes dicho por él y reí levemente… el me sonrió con cariño y prosiguió.- Que estás diciendo Sakura?!

Estoy diciendo… que me gustas mucho Shaoran!!- era absurdo seguir a dos metros de distancia, pero no podía moverme… estaba nerviosa y ansiosa…

Que!!??- no me molesté por que me lo preguntará de nuevo… podía decirlo tantas veces como quisiera.

Dije, que estoy enamorada!!- grité de nuevo, quitando el agua de mi rostro con una sonrisa.

De quien?!...- comenzó el como si no le viera sentido.

De ti, cabeza dura!!!- Shaoran me miró fijamente y tardó en contestar… en realidad, me parecieron horas…

But when the night is falling  
and you cannot find the light (light)  
If you feel your dream is dying  
Hold tight  
You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget we only get what we give

Como sé que estás diciendo la verdad?!- preguntó sonriendo desde su lugar. Yo me encogí de hombros y metí la mano al bolsillo de mi short.

Tal vez puedas decidirlo con esto!!- exclamé mientras le lanzaba la moneda, que él tomó en el aire, antes de que la misma tormenta se la llevara, sin embargo, en ningún momento abrió la mano para ver que había salido, simplemente se acercó a mi y me miró por unos largos segundos, la sonrisa había desaparecido de mis labios, al igual que de los suyos. Acercó su mano cerrada a mi rostro y dejó caer la moneda al suelo, que salió rodando lejos de nosotros.

Four a.m. we ran a miracle mile  
we're flat broke but hey we do it in style  
The bad rich  
God's flying in for your trial

Salió cruz.- susurro contra mis labios, para después tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y con extrema dulzura deposito sus suaves labios, en los míos. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acariciando su cabello mojado e introduciendo mis dedos en él, me encantaba hacer eso. Incliné mi rostro hacia un lado y después de no pensarlo por mucho tiempo mordí su labio inferior, para después introducirme en su boca. Sentí sus brazos acercarme más a él y rodearme con su abrigo empapado… cosa que me provocó una risita.- estamos completamente locos…- susurro él separándose de mi por un segundo.

No importa… eso no importa en lo más mínimo…- finalicé volviendo a capturar sus labios con los míos… y sí… en ese instante, nada importaba para mi.

But when the night is falling  
and you cannot find the light (light)  
If you feel your dream is dying  
Hold tight  
You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget we only get what we give

* * *

Despierta dormilona… ya llegamos.- me vi, apartada de mis dulces sueños, cuando unos labios rozaron los míos con suavidad, y estirándome un poco más abrí los ojos, para encontrarme con otros de color miel.

Es una linda forma de despertar…- susurre contra su oído, en cuanto terminé de despabilarme y dejé un pequeño beso en su lóbulo.

Te parece?- preguntó él con una sonrisa, acariciando mi mejilla con suavidad. Yo sonreí de igual modo y golpee su brazo levemente…

Quien vendrá por nosotros?

Tomoyo y Eriol.- comentó él levantándose de su asiento, y ayudándome a hacer lo mismo.

No estaban en su luna de miel?- cuestioné pensativa, tratando de quitar mi pequeña maleta de las manos de mi novio, a lo que él se negó y apunto hacia delante para que yo comenzara a caminar, cosa que hice de mala gana.

Estaban… Eriol, tuvo que regresar de urgencia, pero le prometió a Tomoyo que regresarían en cuanto él hubiera terminado con lo que tenía que hacer.

This whole damn world can fall apart  
You'll be ok follow your heart  
You're in harms way I'm right behind  
Now say you're mine

Yo asentí y los dos al fin bajamos del avión y comenzamos a caminar hacia adentro del aeropuerto, ya con las dos maletas en mano, se suponía que nos iban a esperar en la cafetería frente a los registradores, así que hacía allá nos dirigimos… pero… bueno supongo que los dos íbamos… absortos en nuestra pequeña plática que pasamos por alto un pequeñísimo detalle…

But when the night is falling  
and you cannot find the light (light)  
If you feel your dream is dying  
Hold tight  
You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget we only get what we give

Sentí la mano de mi esposo rodear la mía y volví mi mirada amatista al encuentro de sus ojos zafiro mientras le sonreía con ternura.

Ya llegarán no te preocupes Tomoyo- aseguró el apretando un poco más mi mano.

Espero que lleguen pronto… y que les haya ido bien en el viaje.

Si.. yo también… mira, allá van!- Eriol señaló hacia uno de los lados, para que yo me volviera, Sakura y Shaoran venían con maleta en mano, Sakura llevaba una bolsita de viaje, mientras él, llevaba el equipaje de los dos… supuse que venían muy concentrados hablando de algo, cuando me percaté de que… no estaban poniendo mucha atención…

SAKURA, SHAORAN CUIDADO!!!- si bueno, yo misma escuché mi propio grito y lo encontré inútil, ya que antes de que yo hubiera dicho algo, los dos ya se encontraban en el suelo, Sakura había resbalado con el piso mojado y había caído encima de Shaoran. Eriol y yo… corrimos hacia donde ellos estaban… Bueno, tal vez la mala suerte, no se había ido… pero….

Fly high  
What's real can't die  
You only get what you give (2x)  
Just dont be afraid to live

PLLLLAAAAFFFFFFF

Cuando abrí mis ojos después de la caída me di cuenta de que, no me dolía nada, a comparación de la última vez, que había resbalado con el piso mojado, del aeropuerto…

Ehmm… Sakura te molestaría quitarte de encima?- preguntó una voz conocida debajo de mi, me sobresalté y miré abajo, casi inmediatamente salte para poder ponerme de pie, y el hizo lo mismo, claro con mi ayuda.

Sakura, Shaoran, se encuentran bien?- preguntó Tomoyo que había llegado corriendo de la mano de Eriol, Shaoran los miró y asintió con una sonrisa, algo divertido por lo que había sucedido antes… pero yo no dije nada…

Sakura... estás bien?- preguntó Eriol preocupado delante de mi.

Tomoyo?- la llamé yo, sin prestar atención a la pregunta de mi "cuñado".

Que sucede?

Vuelve a decirlo…- pedí con voz suave mirándola levemente.

Decir que?...- preguntó confundida a la petición y se cruzo de brazos con expresión extraña.

Health insurance rip off lying fda big bankers buying  
Fake computer crashes dining  
Cloning while they're multiplying  
Fashion shoots  
with Beck and Hanson  
Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson  
You're all fakes  
Run to your mansions  
Come around  
We'll kick your ass in  
Don't let go  
One dance left

La parte en que dices mi nombre y el de Shaoran juntos.- susurré, esperando a que ella me respondiera. Sentí la mirada de mi novio sobre mi y me sonrojé, Tomoyo en cambio sonrió también divertida.

Sakura y Shaoran?- volvió ella a decir en forma de pregunta, para ver si era eso lo que yo quería. Sonreí y asentí, la mano de Shaoran se posó en la mía y yo me volví encontrándome con su mirada interrogante.

Me gusta como suena.- respondí sonriente. Shaoran me miró por un momento, y dejando las maletas de lado, me abrazó con fuerza…. Bueno, tal vez la mala suerte no se había ido… pero yo lo tenía a él… y eso era suficiente para mi.

But when the night is falling  
and you cannot find the light (light)  
If you feel your dream is dying  
Hold tight  
You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget we only get what we give

The New Radicals: You only get what you give.

FIN

N/A: Okay…… que les pareció??... les gusto el final?... espero que si jeje.

Como que me fui algo rápido, ustedes que creen??... la verdad ya había escrito bastante, jamás pensé hacer el fic tan largo… pero pues, así pasan las cosas… Díganlo!!!... fue demasiado pronto…??

Siento lo del chap anterior, la verdad es que, bueno, originalmente ese capitulo, iba a ser más largo, pero me había tardado mucho en actualizar así que quería subirlo lo más pronto posible, y ya no me dio tiempo de ponerle más detallitos… gomen ne?... así que, solo espero que les haya gustado el fic, en sí, es importante para mi, por que es el primer fic que termino jeje… bueno por que es el primero que subo…

Muchisssssiiiiiiissssssiiiiiiiimaaaaasssss gracias, a todas las lindas personitas que me dejaron sus reviews, me ayudaron mucho, para poder seguirle a la historia… ya sé que no es lo mejor del mundo, pero es mi primero, así que… espero que el segundo me quede mucho mejor!!!

Los quiero millllll, compañeros… y bueno después de doscientas y cacho de páginas… me doy por terminada… así que si quieren un epílogo, tendrán que dejarme algunos reviews, tal vez, no quieran nada… y psss, ya veremos.

Cuídense mucho chicas y chicos… y pórtense mal!!

Los quiere

Chisaki Kamikaze…

Gracias por su apoyo, durante este tiempo. Besooooooooossssss.

RECUERDEN SI QUIEREN EPILOGO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR LOS REVIEWSSS… Y si tienen una duda o algo así… pues tmb, podré responderla.


End file.
